


Kartenlesen für Anfänger

by ibangmyowndrum



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Roadtrip!AU
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibangmyowndrum/pseuds/ibangmyowndrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Und jetzt – dreizehn Jahre zu spät – sagt Eames, <em>komm mit mir nach Westen</em>, und Arthur würde ihn am liebsten schlagen, so absolut und unglaublich abstrus ist das alles."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teil I

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cartography for Amateurs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/164793) by [jibrailis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibrailis/pseuds/jibrailis). 



> _Cartography for Amateurs_ wurde letztes Jahr für [inception_bang](%E2%80%9Chttp://inception-bang.livejournal.com/%E2%80%9C) geschrieben. Es handelt sich um einen Big Bang, also eine Kollaboration zwischen Autor und Fanartist, daher ist die Fanfiction illustriert. Illustrationen von paperflower86. ([Masterpost](%E2%80%9Chttp://paperflower86.livejournal.com/86929.html%E2%80%9C))

# Kartenlesen für Anfänger

  


 

&

 

Arthur war schon immer ein Ass in Mathe, und 'er + raus aus dieser Stadt = gut' war lange Zeit die beste Gleichung für sein Leben gewesen. Es war, und das wusste er, der unausweichliche Traum jedes gelangweilten Jungen, der in Blake's Peak, Pennsylvania, Einwohnerzahl der letzten Volkszählung zufolge 9.101, aufwuchs. Diese Zahl treibt Arthur sowohl aus einem mathematischen Empfinden als auch aus einem metaphorischen heraus zum Wahnsinn. Dass die Zahl nicht zu sauberen 9.100 Einwohnern abgerundet worden war, ergibt für ihn keinen Sinn, genauso wenig wie dass seine Mutter ihm früher immer gesagt hat, der Grund sei, dass _er_ diese zusätzliche, am Ende der Zahl baumelnde Eins war, und dass er so besonders war, dass niemand es ertragen könnte, ihn wegzulassen... egal, seine Mutter ist vor neunzehn Jahren gestorben, und die Zahl ist noch immer unsauber und äußerst ärgerlich.

Drei Monate nach seinem Highschool-Abschluss hat Arthur Blake's Peak verlassen. Sein Auto war bis zum Platzen mit Kisten voller Kleidung und Bücher vollgestopft gewesen. Sein Großvater, der ihn aufgezogen hatte, seit seine Eltern gestorben waren, hob vage eine Hand zum Abschied und sagte irgendetwas, das Arthur nicht ganz mitbekam, größtenteils deswegen, weil er nicht zuhörte. Arthur stellte sicher, dass der Tank voll war, und als ihm das Benzin mitten in Massachusetts ausging, tankte er wieder voll, die Augen auf den Horizont gerichtet, als wartete dahinter eine Belohnung auf ihn.

Wenn man TV Guide glauben konnte, dann hätte die Highschool die aufregendste, und damit die melodramatischste, Zeit seines Lebens sein sollen. Er hätte, in beliebiger Reihenfolge, jemanden schwängern, Football-Star werden, als Hurenbock abgestempelt werden, und einem Schulchor beitreten müssen. Für Arthur war alles ein bisschen anders gewesen. Die Zeit auf der Highschool war genauso unbemerkenswert gewesen wie die Jahre in der Mittelschule, die wiederum schlimmer gewesen war als die Grundschule. In der Grundschule hatten sie immerhin noch Buntstifte benutzen dürfen und große Pausen gehabt. Arthur hat nicht unbedingt negative Erinnerungen an die Highschool. Er war nicht sonderlich beliebt, aber er wurde auch nicht gemobbt, er hatte nicht unbedingt viele Freunde, dafür aber ein paar gute, und er hatte hart für die guten Zeugnisse gearbeitet, die ihn aus der Kleinstadt heraus- und in eine Welt hineinkatapultieren würden, in der die Leute samstagabends mehr taten, als in den Park zu gehen und Haschisch zu rauchen.

Mit seinem Abschluss in Rechnungswesen hatte er sich in New York City ein neues Leben aufgebaut. Vielleicht war es nicht ganz das Leben, von dem er geträumt hatte, als er siebzehn gewesen war und Zahlen in sein Notizbuch gekritzelt hatte, aber wenn Arthur es mit Blake's Peak, Einwohnerzahl 9.101, verglich, musste er nicht lange überlegen, um zu wissen, was besser war. Eigene Wohnung – passt. Richtiger Kaffee – passt. Dates mit Leuten, deren vollgepinkelte Batman-Unterhosen er im Kindergarten nicht zu Gesicht bekommen hatte – passt.

Aber das sollte mal einer der Wirtschaft erklären. Das sollte mal einer dem schwächelnden Herzen seines Großvaters erklären.

Und so kommt es, dass Arthur im Alter von eindunddreißig Jahren, mit einem Auto, das bis zum Platzen mit Kisten voller Kleidung und Bücher vollgestopft ist, und mit halbleerem Tank nach Blake's Peak zurückkehrt.

 

 

&

 

Das Haus seines Großvaters, das Haus, in dem er groß geworden ist, steckt voller Leichen. Wortwörtlich. Sein Großvater hatte Tierskelette gesammelt, größtenteils Vogelskelette, die von der Decke und den Wänden hängen, während Arthur um sechs Uhr morgens versucht, Kaffee zu machen und eine Scheibe Toast runterzukriegen. Arthur beherrscht eine Menge von Ausweichmanövern, um sich den Kopf nicht an einem toten Schnabel zu stoßen. Sein Großvater war ein Mensch, dem Veränderungen zuwider gewesen waren, also befinden sich alle besonders lästigen Skelette – diejenigen, mit denen Arthur beim morgendlichen Herumtasten am ehesten zusammenstoßen könnte – an Stellen, an die sein Körper sich erinnert. Es ist lediglich eine Erinnerung seiner Sinne, die ihn dazu bringt, sich nach links und nicht nach rechts zu schlängeln, sich in der Tür zur Küche zu ducken, und das Büro gar nicht erst zu betreten.

Es stimmt schon, Arthur könnte die Skelette wegwerfen. Sein Großvater ist tot und das Haus gehört jetzt ihm. Aber Arthur verändert nicht einmal die kleinste Kleinigkeit, denn während es auf dem Papier und dem Gesetz zufolge seins ist, ist es das eigentlich nicht wirklich, war es noch nie. Arthur hat vor, das Haus zu verkaufen und zurück nach New York zu ziehen, sobald jemand sich auf eine seiner Bewerbungen hin meldet und sagt, _ja, wir würden Sie gerne einstellen. Können Sie Montag anfangen?_

Arthur wartet nur auf diesen Anruf. Er wartet montags darauf, und dienstags, und mittwochs. Genauso wie donnerstags, freitags, samstags, und sogar sonntags.

In der Zwischenzeit will der Lebensmittelladen seines Großvaters geführt sein, mit dem Arthur seine Rechnungen bezahlt und seinem Namen gerecht wird. 'Stein & Sohn' steht auf dem großen roten Schild, das letzten März nach jahrelanger Vernachlässigung neu gestrichen worden war. Arthur ist da, wenn sie öffnen, und Arthur ist da, wenn Yusuf hereingeschlurft kommt und die Liste mit den zu erwartenden Warenlieferungen durchgeht. Yusuf und Arthur sind befreundet, seit sie acht sind, und obwohl Arthur Yusufs fehlendes Verlangen, Blake's Peak zu verlassen, nie verstehen wird, weiß er ihn zu schätzen, besonders, da Yusuf im Gegensatz zu ihm weiß, was im Laden getan werden muss. Alles, was Arthur über Stein & Sohn weiß, ist das, was er seinem Großvater abgeguckt hat, also so wenig wie irgend möglich.

 

 

„Deine Aufgabe ist es, rumzustehen und gut auszusehen, besonders zu den geschäftigen Zeiten“, sagt Yusuf fröhlich, während er die Listen mit einem Bleistift durchgeht.

Arthur tut, als würde er das nicht ernst nehmen, aber Yusuf hat recht. Arthur ist zum Star der Kasse und des Scanners geworden. Ältere Damen und gehetzte Mütter lieben Arthur, und sie stellen sich an der Schnellkasse an, obwohl sie mehr als sechzehn Artikel haben.

Arthur wird nicht zum Kassieren gezwungen. Als Besitzer hat er das Privileg, den ganzen Tag in seinem Büro zu sitzen und Papierflieger zu basteln. Aber Arthur hasst es, sich nutzlos zu fühlen, während Yusuf den Laden führt. Wenn er an der Kasse sitzt, hat er wenigstens etwas zu tun. Er sieht methodisch zu, wie die Preise auf dem Bildschirm aufleuchten, gibt die Artikelnummern fehlerlos ein, und es mag vielleicht nicht ganz das sein, wofür er studiert hat, wofür er in der Highschool stundenlang gelernt hat, aber wenigstens ist es Arbeit. Es ist mehr, als New York ihm momentan zu bieten hat, angesichts der Personalkürzungen seines ehemaligen Arbeitgebers.

Aber es gibt Tage, an denen er es hasst, an denen er den Gedanken daran, aus dem Bett zu rollen und die altbekannte Strecke vom Haus seines Großvaters zum Laden seines Großvaters zu fahren, dahin, wo er hergekommen ist, nicht ertragen kann. Sein Großvater, dessen Blick kalt wurde, als er ihm gesagt hatte, dass er vielleicht nicht nur Mädchen, sondern auch Jungs mag. Sein Großvater, der kaum mit ihm gesprochen hatte, außer um ihn zu fragen, wann er endlich gehen würde.

Blake's Peak ist voller Gespenster, und Arthur hat tödliche Angst, er könnte eines von ihnen werden.

 

&

 

Es gibt ein Gutes an Arthurs Rückkehr in seine Heimatstadt. Wie jeder weiß, nimmt man in New York City die U-Bahn oder geht zu Fuß, aber Arthur liebt es, Auto zu fahren. Er liebt es, Seitenstraßen entlangzufahren, während die Sonne untergeht und alles sich in weichen, milchigen Schatten verliert. Dann ist er ganz allein mit den Bäumen, allein mit dem schwachen Scheinwerferlicht, allein mit der Musik im Radio. Beim Autofahren kann Arthur besser denken, und es ermöglicht seinen Händen, diese Art von traumsicherer Routine von Bewegungen auszuführen, die er am meisten schätzt. In letzter Zeit hat er allerdings etwas Neues für sich entdeckt.

Egal, wen man in der Highschool gefragt hätte, ob Arthur eines Tages Biker werden würde, wäre jedermanns Antwort nein gewesen, selbst Yusufs. Arthur sei viel zu geradeheraus, um irgendwelche wilden Fantasien zu hegen, hätten seine Lehrer gesagt. Sie meinen, Arthur ist zu langweilig, hätten seine Klassenkameraden hinzugefügt. Aber seine Rückkehr nach Blake's Peak straft sie alle Lügen, denn Arthur besitzt nun eine brandneue 2011 Kawasaki Ninja 250R und eine dazugehörige Fahrerlaubnis.

Es ist eine geschmeidige japanische Maschine, und der Typ beim Händler – tätowiert, freundlich, und unheimlich sachkundig – hatte sie als das perfekte Anfängermotorrad angepriesen. Obwohl Arthur auch nur bei dem Gedanken daran, in irgendeinem Bereich als Amateur angesehen zu werden, zusammenzuckt, behagt ihm der Gedanke, vor der gesamten Stadt ins Gras zu beißen, weil er zu wenig Erfahrung hat, noch weniger. Also ist die Ninja gut genug für ihn, klein und kompakt, ohne kümmerlich zu wirken, und sie spricht auf die kleinste Berührung an.

Er holt sie jeden Abend raus, wenn das Wetter gut ist, und fährt die Straßen, die aus Blake's Peak hinausführen, meilenweit entlang. Er hält an einer Raststätte ungefähr zwanzig Meilen westlich, wo er eine Suppe und einen Salat bestellt, und wenn der Himmel schwarz wird, fährt er zurück.

 

 

Das ist seine Routine. Das ist es, was ihm hilft, auf dem Boden zu bleiben. Das Beben des Motorrads zwischen seinen Schenkeln, die angenehme Griffigkeit des Lenkers, die kühle Luft, die Arthurs Nacken umspielt, wo unter seinem Helm ein Streifen Haut sichtbar ist.

Und dann ist da noch Eames.

 

&

 

Ein Apfel, zwei Orangen, und eine Großpackung Kondome.

„Morgen“, sagt Eames mit der rauen und belegten Stimme von jemandem, der um sechs Uhr früh schon auf sein muss.

„Hey“, gibt Arthur zurück, während er die Artikelnummer für Äpfel eingibt. Es ist irgendwie ein Zeichen dafür, wie weit er es gebracht hat, dass er bei Eames' Anblick inzwischen nicht mehr die gleiche jugendliche Verlegenheit verspürt wie damals, obwohl er diese Aussage vielleicht doch noch mal revidieren muss, als Eames die Augen weiter öffnet, als wäre er endlich aufgewacht, und sich dazu herablässt, ihm ein halbes, selbstgefälliges Grinsen zu schenken. Arthur erwidert sein Lächeln nicht, aber er nickt immerhin, und er achtet darauf, dass sich ihre Finger nicht berühren, als er den Zwanzig-Dollar-Schein von Eames entgegennimmt.

Immer professionell bleiben, denkt er, und der Schein ist warm, als hätte er schon lange zerknittert in Eames' Hosentasche gesteckt.

„Bist du heute der einzige an der Kasse?“, fragt Eames und lässt seinen Blick über die vier unbesetzten Kassen neben Arthurs wandern.

Arthur wirft Eames' Kram in eine Tüte und reicht sie ihm. „Yusuf ist im Lager und Takahashi füllt die Regale auf. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo zur Hölle Nash sich rumtreibt, aber er taucht bestimmt in einer Stunde oder so stockbesoffen hier auf.“

Eames schnaubt. „Ich hätte den schon vor Ewigkeiten gefeuert.“

„Mein Großvater mochte ihn“, sagt Arthur mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Man soll zwar nicht schlecht von den Toten reden, aber dein Großvater hatte beschissenen Geschmack.“ Eames lässt seinen Blick nachdenklich auf Arthur ruhen. Das ist genau das an Eames, was Arthur in der Highschool immer so aus der Fassung gebracht hat, als Eames im zweiten Jahr als Austauschschüler aus England kam, und was sich nie ganz verflüchtigt hat. Als Arthur Eames zum ersten Mal getroffen hat und ihn in den Umkleiden beinah über den Haufen gerannt hätte, als sie zusammen Sport gehabt hatten, war dieser abschätzige Blick das erste gewesen, was ihm an Eames aufgefallen war. Die Eindringlichkeit dieses Blicks ist mit den Jahren nur stärker geworden, und an seinem Grund hat sich etwas Erwachsenes und Vielsagendes abgesetzt.

Arthur hebt die Augenbrauen. „Hier hast du deinen Kassenzettel“, sagt er und schiebt ihm ihn hin.

„Ah ja. Danke“, sagt Eames und stopft ihn in eine seiner Hosentaschen, in denen Arthur eine ganze Kolonie von Kassenbons, Handynummern und zerbröselten Süßigkeiten vermutet. „Man sieht sich, Arthur. Du musst mir unbedingt mal dein neues Motorrad zeigen. Eine Kawasaki, stimmt's?“

„Jap“, sagt Arthur. Eames betreibt eine kleine Werkstatt in der South Street, in dem Teil der Stadt, in den Arthur sich fast nie verirrt. Irgendwie klar. Als sie jünger gewesen waren, war Eames immer der Beste im Werkunterricht gewesen. Er hatte Ersatzteile gestemmt und die Verdrahtung ohne Anweisung des Lehrers hinbekommen. Bei der Arbeit war ein Ausdruck von Freude auf sein Gesicht getreten, echte Freude, unbefleckt durch die Schlüpfrigkeit seines üblichen Grinsens. Arthur hatte vielleicht nicht gerade ein ausgeprägtes Gespür für Menschen besessen, aber selbst er hatte diese Freude erkannt.

Oder vielleicht war es auch eher so, räumt er ein, dass es schwer war, sie zu übersehen, wenn man Eames jeden Tag stundenlang anstarrte.

Eames hebt zwei Finger zum Abschied, als er mit seiner Tüte davonschlendert, und Arthur versucht nicht darüber nachzudenken, wofür er eine Großpackung Kondome braucht. Eine Großpackung, also echt. Als gäbe es in Blake's Peak so viele Leute, die man vögeln wollen würde. Ganz zu schweigen von einer, die man so häufig vögeln wollen würde.

 

 

&

 

Arthur nimmt sich einen Tag frei, um zurück nach New York zu fahren. Er hat ein Vorstellungsgespräch für eine Stelle als Buchhalter in einem mittelständischen Computerunternehmen, und der Raum, in dem das Gespräch stattfindet, ist blau gestrichen, mit langen gelben Streifen, von denen ihm übel wird, während er sich zum Lächeln zwingt, und dazu, zu glucksen und an den richtigen Stellen anerkennend zu lachen. Arthur ist gut darin, die Leute zu bezaubern. Ein Talent, das er von seiner Mutter geerbt hat, oder zumindest behaupten das alle. Und wenn er seine Stimme weicher werden lässt, würde niemand vermuten, dass er in Wahrheit ein Häuflein Wut ist, an der Grenze zum Wahnsinn.

Um zwei Uhr morgens kommt Arthur in Blake's Peak an, und steigt mit zerknitterter Krawatte und verkrampften Beinen aus dem Bus. Er fährt mit dem Motorrad zurück zum Haus seines Großvaters, zwängt sich an den Skeletten vorbei und fällt ins Bett.

Die Bettlaken müssten mal wieder gewaschen werden, denkt er, als er daran schnuppert. Es gibt eine ganze Liste solcher Dinge, die getan werden müssten. Die Rechnungen müssten bezahlt werden, er muss seine Tante Griselda anrufen, um zu fragen, ob sie ihm ein paar der Familienerbstücke abnehmen würde, er muss die nächste Ladung Bewerbungen abschicken, und den Verkauf des Hauses vorbereiten.

Stattdessen schläft er mit angezogenen Beinen ein, die Haare zwischen Kissen und Wange geklemmt, sodass seine Haut morgens von verräterischen Furchen überzogen ist, und seine Haare eine absolute Katastrophe sind und in alle Richtungen abstehen. Arthur verbringt eine halbe Stunde mit einer Tube Gel im Badezimmer, und gerade, als er sich mit der Hand zum fünfzehnten Mal durch die Haare fährt, um sicherzustellen, dass er ansehnlich ist, fällt sein Blick auf die Kakerlaken.

„Oh, verdammte Scheiße“, stöhnt Arthur.

Das Haus ist schon alt und an der einen oder anderen Stelle schon ein bisschen morsch. Im Keller leben Mäuse und im Einbauschrank wohnt eine Ameisenkolonie, und jetzt hat er auch noch Kakerlaken im Badezimmer und wer weiß wo noch. Arthurs Großvater hat nicht nur Skelette gesammelt, sondern auch Wörterbücher – wenn man es genau nimmt, hat Arthurs Großvater so ziemlich alles gesammelt, weshalb das Haus ja auch so vollgestopft ist – also greift Arthur sich eine gebundene Ausgabe des OED und knallt sie auf die erste Kakerlake, die ihm unter die Augen kommt. Die zweite und dritte flüchten erschrocken vor dem Lärm. Arthur denkt daran, wie wütend sein Großvater wäre, wenn er von diesem eklatanten Missbrauch von Sprache und Bildung wüsste, diesem Angriff auf jegliche Literatur, und Arthur verspürt ein nüchternes, flüchtiges Gefühl von Befriedigung.

 

 

Auf dem Weg zur Arbeit ruft er den Kammerjäger an.

Fürs Frühstück bleibt ihm keine Zeit.

 

&

 

„Arthur, jetzt mal ehrlich, wann hattest du zuletzt Spaß?“, fragt Ariadne, als er bei der Party zu Yusufs und ihrem zweiten Hochzeitstag auftaucht. „Du kriegst schon Falten auf der Stirn, und außerdem machst du den Kindern Angst.“ Sie streckt die Hand aus, um seine Stirn zu berühren und er ächzt.

„Ich weiß, Ari, ich _weiß_.“

„Wir könnten Minigolf spielen gehen. Das magst du doch.“

„Ich mag Minigolf, stimmt“, gibt Arthur zu. „Aber dafür müssten wir in die Stadt fahren. Was, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, das beste wäre, was wir tun könnten.“

„Findest du Blake's Peak wirklich so furchtbar?“, fragt Ariadne, und Arthur weiß nicht, wie er es ausdrücken soll, sodass sie ihn versteht. Ariadne, die in der Highschool für kurze Zeit mit Arthur zusammen war, die er freundschaftlich zum Abschlussball eingeladen hat, die gelacht und ihm Blätter ins Haar gesteckt hat, als er gesagt hat, dass er so viel aus seinem Leben machen will wie möglich. Die gleiche Ariadne, die Yusuf einen Tag nach ihren Abschlussprüfungen angesehen und festgestellt hat, dass sie seit Ewigkeiten in ihn verliebt war. Ariadne arbeitet im Büro des Bürgermeisters, wo alle wissen, dass sie Saitos Nachfolgerin werden wird, wenn er in den Ruhestand geht, und sie und Yusuf sind glücklich, so unglaublich glücklich.

Yusuf taucht siegessicher aus der Küche auf. „Ich habe den Alkohol gefunden!“, verkündet er, und Ariadne verdreht die Augen, weil sie genau weiß, was ihnen bevorsteht. Yusuf und Alkohol ist eine böse Mischung, und sie werden alle noch _wochenlang_ betrunken sein.

Als Arthur den ersten Schluck von Yusufs Rumgemisch nimmt, klingelt es an der Tür. „Das ist bestimmt Eames“, sagt Ariadne, und Arthur verschluckt sich an seinem Alkohol.

„Ihr habt Eames eingeladen?“

„Sag das nicht so schockiert. Er beißt nicht.“ Sie hält inne. „Na ja, okay, ich hab mal von diesem einen Mal zwischen ihm und Tommy Greyson gehört, aber das war nur ein Gerücht, und Tommy ist am nächsten Tag wie auf Wolken gegangen.“

„Tommy?“, wiederholt Arthur, als er sich an den bestaussehenden Typen in ihrer Abschlussklasse erinnert. „Moment, Moment, warte mal. Ich wusste nich mal, dass ihr mit Eames befreundet seid.“

„Man verpasst viel, wenn man in der Großstadt rumspaziert“, erwidert Ariadne und tippt ihm an die Stirn, bevor sie zur Tür geht. Als sie zurückkommt, folgt Eames ihr mit einer großen Flasche Jack Daniel's auf dem Fuße, und sein Lächeln wird breiter, als er Arthur lang ausgestreckt auf der Couch sitzen sieht, während eine von Ariadnes und Yusufs Katzen ihre Krallen an seinem Bein schärft.

„Hat die Katze ein Glück“, sagt Eames.

Arthur blinzelt zu ihm auf. „Tut mir leid, hast du etwa auch das Bedürfnis, mein Bein zu malträtieren?“, sagt er, und er denkt, _Eames und nicht beißen? Aber hallo._

Eames setzt sich neben Arthur und reicht Yusuf den Jack Daniel's, der ihn anerkennend entgegennimmt. Er trommelt mit den Fingern auf seinen mit Jeans bekleideten Oberschenkeln herum, und Arthur sieht einen Fleck Motoröl auf Eames' Hosenbein. Zumindest hofft er, dass es Motoröl ist. Er reißt seinen Blick los, als Eames leise lacht. „Hast du was Interessantes entdeckt, Arthur?“, fragt er, und ja, Arthur versteht, warum Tommy Greyson sich von Eames überall dort beißen lassen würde, wo er will.

Arthur kippt den Rest von Yusufs Drink hinunter. Er stellt das leere Glas auf den Couchtisch. „Also, wie geht’s dir so?“, fragt er. „Ich hab dich in letzter Zeit nicht im Laden gesehen.“ Er sieht Eames mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen an. „Oder kann es vielleicht sein, dass du in einer der großen Ketten eingekauft hast, weil in dem Fall: Fick dich.“

„Mmm“, sagt Eames und lehnt sich zurück. Er spreizt die Beine und Arthur kann sehen, wie muskulös seine Oberschenkel sind. „Viel zu tun in der Werkstatt. Ich hab größtenteils von Fast Food gelebt.“

Einige Minuten vergehen. Arthur sieht zur Decke, dann auf den Boden, dann zu Yusuf und Ariadne, die eng umschlungen miteinander tanzen, über die Worte des jeweils anderen kichern und so süß sind, wie man nur sein kann.

„Wir liefern auch aus“, sagt Arthur schließlich.

„Ach ja?“, erwidert Eames, ohne zu zögern, als hätten diese beiden Wörter die ganze Zeit nur darauf gewartet, gesagt zu werden, und dann lacht er wieder. „Das wäre schön.“

„Ich weiß nicht mal, wo du wohnst“, sagt Arthur. Er ist schon ein bisschen betrunken, aber nicht betrunken genug, um mit Eames zu reden. Eames, der Sprunghafte, der Fremde aus dem Ausland, das Mysterium der Rosa Parks High. Er reibt sich über die Augen und hält inne, als Eames einen Stift nimmt, der auf dem Couchtisch liegt, und nach Arthurs Hand greift. Mit den Zähnen zieht Eames den Deckel vom Stift. Er setzt die Spitze auf Arthurs Handfläche auf und lächelt vor sich hin, bevor er mit sicherer und weicher Handschrift schreibt.

„Meine Adresse“, sagt er, als er fertig ist. Seine Finger fahren Arthurs Handgelenk hinauf, bis zu der Stelle seines Arms, die unter seinen hochgekrempelten Ärmeln zu sehen ist. Er fährt mit dem Stift über die Haut an dieser Stelle. „Und das ist meine Telefonnummer.“

„Okay.“ Arthurs Stimme klingt gedämpft und heiser. Er räuspert sich und versucht, etwas erwachsener zu klingen. „Ich werd mich melden.“

„Das dürfte nicht all zu schwer sein“, stimmt Eames zu. „Wir leben in einer ziemlich kleinen Stadt.“

 

 

&

 

Die Bäume biegen sich unter dem beständigen Wind, und der kalte Frühlingsregen weht in Arthurs Richtung, sodass er auf Arthurs Helm prasselt und ihm die Sicht verwischt, während er in Richtung Westen fährt. Das ist die Art von Wetter, bei der normalerweise niemand vor die Tür geht, nicht mal im Auto, aber Arthur liebt den Regen und er liebt den Kick, den das Gefühl von Wasser unter seinen Reifen in ihm auslöst. Seine Hände rutschen wegen des Wassers, das seine Handschuhe überzieht, auf dem Lenker herum, aber er hat keine Angst. Er verspürt nur anhaltenden und ausdrucksstarken Frieden, und er legt sich verwegener in die Kurve mit den drei Felsbrocken, als er vielleicht sollte.

Er erreicht die Tankstelle, als der Himmel sich verdunkelt, und als er hineinstiefelt, den Helm abnimmt und sein nasses, unordentliches Haar schüttelt, sieht er, wie Eames gerade einen Kaffee bezahlt.

Arthur läuft an ihm vorbei. Er geht zu einem der Kühlschränke und nimmt sich eine Flasche Root Beer. Er trägt sie zum Tresen, wo Eames mit dem Kassierer redet, während er seinen Kaffee trinkt und so sehr lacht, dass sein Adamsapfel hüpft. „Hey, Arthur“, sagt er, als Arthur seinen Geldbeutel öffnet, um sein Root Beer zu bezahlen. „Du hast mich gar nicht angerufen.“

„Das ist ja komisch“, sagt Arthur. „Ich hab dich auf die Liste für die Auslieferungen gesetzt. Yusuf hätte dich anrufen müssen.“

„Ja, und genau aus dem Grund habe ich meine Nummer ja auch groß auf _Yusufs_ Arm geschrieben.“

Arthur weiß, dass er sich dümmer stellt, als er ist. Er weiß, dass Eames mit ihm flirtet, dass das die Art von beiläufigem Interesse ist, die zu verschwitztem Sex über Eames' Werkstatt oder zu einem Grapscher im Arbeitsbereich führen könnte. Aber wenn Arthur eine Eigenschaft von seinem Großvater geerbt hat, dann ist es seine Vorsicht. Er macht keinen Fehler zweimal. Er hat sich einmal an Eames verbrannt, und das kann Arthur entschuldigen – wie man eben alberne Fehler aus Highschoolzeiten, auf die man mit einem verschwommenen, photographischen Schmerz zurücksieht, entschuldigt –, aber er kann den Druck von Eames' Hand auf seinem Unterarm nicht vergessen, als er ihn für einen verzweifelten Kuss zu sich herangezogen hat. Abgesehen davon, dass sich herausstellte, dass die Verzweiflung nur von Arthur ausging.

Verbitterung bringt einen nicht weiter. Eames hat also bei diesem Kuss kein Feuer gefangen. Eames hat also nicht das ganze nächste Jahr damit verbracht, Arthur hinterherzuhecheln und seine Bücher für ihn zu tragen. Und wenn schon. Schwärmereien in der Highschool sind immer etwas unglaublich Albernes, und außerdem hätte es eh nicht funktioniert. Arthur hatte immer vorgehabt, fürs Studium wegzugehen, und Eames hatte immer vorgehabt, zu bleiben und seine Werkstatt zu eröffnen, um die mechanischen Bedürfnisse von Blake's Peak, Einwohnerzahl 9.101, zu befriedigen.

Das ist Arthur scheißegal.

Wenn man von den Augenblicken absieht, in denen es ihm nicht egal ist.

„Fährst du zurück in die Stadt?“, fragt Eames, und als Arthur sich endlich zu einem widerwilligen Ja durchringt, fährt er fort: „Sollen wir zusammen fahren? Ich würde wirklich gern sehen, wie dein Mädel sich so macht.“

„Ich finde es wahnsinnig anstößig, wenn jemand sein Fahrzeug als Frau bezeichnet, weißt du“, sagt Arthur.

„Du findest es schon anstößig, wenn jemand atmet“, merkt Eames an, und er folgt Arthur nach draußen in den Regen, dorthin, wo er sein Motorrad abgestellt hat. „Es ist blau“, sagt er überrascht, und Arthur verspürt das Bedürfnis, die Ehre seiner Farbauswahl zu verteidigen, weil es an Blau wirklich nichts auszusetzen gibt, genausowenig wie an jeder anderen Farbe, die nicht das stereotypische Schwarz oder Rot ist. Aber Eames klingt nicht, als würde er sich lustig machen. Es klingt eher, als wäre er total entzückt. „Ah, verdammt noch mal, das hätte ich mir denken können. Dir hat es schon immer Spaß gemacht, allen den Stinkefinger zu zeigen.“

„Es ist wirklich erleuchted, was du von mir denkst“, sagt Arthur. Er sieht zu, wie ein Regentropfen Eames' Nase hinunterläuft und auf seine Oberlippe tropft. Er sieht weg und startet sein Motorrad. „Pack dich auf deins und dann los.“

Neben jemandem Motorrad zu fahren, ist etwas ganz anderes, als mit jemandem im Auto zu sitzen. Es ist zum Beispiel beinah unmöglich, sich zu unterhalten, während man mit 160 km/h durch die Gegend rast. Also schweigen Arthur und Eames, während sie das Netz von Autobahnen und kleineren Straßen befahren, die zurück nach Blake's Peak führen, aber das heißt nicht, dass Arthur auch nur eine Sekunde lang vergisst, dass Eames da ist. Unmöglich, wo Eames' schnittige schwarze Ducati doch jedes Mal aufblitzt, wenn Arthur nach links sieht, oder wo Arthur doch das Heulen von Eames' Motor hören kann, das die Stille der inzwischen kühlen Aprilnacht durchbricht.

Eames' Lederjacke schmiegt sich eng an seine Schultern, und Arthur kann nicht anders, als hinzusehen, und in dem Moment, in dem er feststellt, in welche Richtung seine Gedanken gerade wandern, beschließt er, es ein bisschen runterzufahren. Er hat keinen Grund, früh zuhause zu sein, und er ist sowieso schon klatschnass, also muss er nicht vorm Regen nach drinnen fliehen. Eames versteht ihn ohne Worte. Er fährt langsamer, um sich an Arthurs Geschwindigkeit anzupassen. Sie fahren gemeinsam in die Stadt, und Eames fährt tatsächlich mit Arthur bis zum Haus seines Großvaters, obwohl Eames auf der anderen Seite der Stadt wohnt und das ganz und gar nicht auf seinem Weg liegt. „Nacht“, sagt Eames, als Arthur vom Motorrad steigt. Er sagt es leise und fröhlich, als wäre das hier so was wie ein _Date_ gewesen. 

„Stopf nicht immer alles in deine Hosentaschen“, gibt Arthur zurück. „Besorg dir einen verdammten Geldbeutel.“

„ _Arthur_ “, sagt Eames.

An der Tür dreht Arthur sich noch einmal um. Er lässt sich zu einem Lächeln erweichen. Es ist schwierig, es zu unterdrücken, mit dem ganzen Regen und dem engen Leder um Eames' Schultern und Eames' geduldigem Gesichtsausdruck. Es ist fast wie in einem Film, voller Sepia und Stille, wo alles sich in Zeitlupe bewegt und alles einen Grund hat. Arthur kann nicht anders, er ist ergriffen. „Gute Nacht, Eames“, antwortet er. „Komm gut nach Hause.“ Er hebt zwei Finger zum Abschied und hört, wie Eames lacht.

 

&

 

Er hat eine neue Nachricht auf dem Anrufbeantworter. Sie ist von Ariadne, die nachfragen möchte, ob sie ihren Lieblingsschal vor ein paar Tagen bei ihm vergessen hat. Arthur ruft sie zurück, um ihr zu sagen, dass er ihn nirgends gesehen hat, tut ihm leid, dann löscht er ihre Nachricht. Es befinden sich keine weiteren auf dem Anrufbeantworter.

Nach einiger Überlegung nimmt er den Hörer in die Hand und wählt die Nummer für ein Ferngespräch. „Hallo, Arthur Stein am Apparat. Ich habe mich für die Stelle in Ihrer Finanzabteilung beworben und wurde vor zwei Wochen zu einem Bewerbungsgespräch eingeladen. Gibt es schon irgendetwas Neues bezüglich des Einstellungsverfahrens?“, fragt er.

„Oh, wir haben bereits jemanden eingestellt, Sir“, sagt die Frau am anderen Ende mit munterer und freundlicher Stimme. „Aber wir sind dankbar für Ihre Bewerbung.“

„Ach so“, sagt Arthur langsam.

Am Abend wärmt er die übriggebliebenen Gnocchi aus der Feinkostabteilung von Stein & Sohn auf. Er sollte wirklich mal Kochen lernen, denkt er, denn sein Repertoire besteht momentan vor allem aus Pasta, Salaten, und aus hastig improvisierten Sandwichs. In New York City war es nicht schwierig gewesen, preiswerte Mahlzeiten zu bekommen, und das Gute daran, einen Lebensmittelladen mit Feinkostabteilung zu besitzen, ist, dass er das, was nicht gekauft wird, mit nach Hause nehmen kann. Arthur setzt sich mit den Gnocchi vor den Fernseher und verbringt den restlichen Abend damit, Quizshows anzusehen, und boshafte Schadenfreude zu verspüren, wann immer jemand die einfachen Fragen bei _Jeopardy!_ nicht beantworten kann.

Als er aufsieht, steht Eames vorm Fenster und starrt ihn durch die Scheibe hindurch an.

„Verdammte Scheiße noch mal“, sagt Arthur und fährt zurück. Er steht auf und öffnet die Tür. „Du kranker _Stalker_ “, fügt er hinzu, und man muss Eames zugute halten, dass er zumindest schuldbewusst guckt, bevor er hereinkommt.

„Deine Klingel ist kaputt“, sagt er. „Und ich habe versucht zu klopfen, aber du hast dich anscheinend grade so sehr über Alex Trebek empört, dass du mich nicht gehört hast.“

„Ich hab nicht mit Besuch gerechnet“, sagt Arthur. Außer Ariadne und gelengtlich Yusuf besucht ihn niemand. Abgesehen vom Kammerjäger oder den Gläubigern seines Großvaters, aber letzteres hat er inzwischen so ziemlich geregelt. Eames lungert auf der Türschwelle herum und Arthur starrt ihn an, bis ihm auffällt, oh, Eames scheint doch ein paar grundlegende Manieren zu besitzen. „Du darfst reinkommen“, sagt Arthur, und geht zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo _Jeopardy!_ inzwischen vom Glücksrad und Vanna Whites nackten Schultern abgelöst wurde. Er macht es sich auf der Couch wieder unter einer Decke bequem und stellt die Gnocchi auf seinen Schoß.

„Wie...“ Eames blinzelt. „Wie urig.“

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du was anderes erwartet hattest“, sagt Arthur. „Von einem Kassierer.“

„Ariadne hat mich vorgewarnt, dass du diesbezüglich ziemlich steif bist“, sagt Eames. Er setzt sich ans andere Ende der Couch, und aus irgendeinem Grund wirft Arthur einen Blick auf seine Socken, die absurderweise pink sind. „Die waren im Angebot“, sagt Eames leichthin, als er Arthurs Blick bemerkt. „Die Typen aus der Bar lieben sie. Sagen sie zumindest meistens, bevor sie meinen Schwanz in den Mund nehmen.“

 

 

„Danke für dieses Bild“, gibt Arthur trocken zurück.

„Kein Problem, Schatzi“, sagt Eames. „Ich würde sagen, nach dem, was zwischen uns war, muss mir nichts peinlich sein, hmm?“

Es gibt nicht viel, das Arthur in dieser Stadt gern miterlebt hätte, aber das Jahr, in dem Eames verkündet hat, dass er zweifellos und absolut schwul ist und jeden interessierten männlichen Bewohner der östlichen Küste abgeknutscht hat, gehört definitiv dazu. Das Ganze hat anscheinend einen ganz schönen Skandal ausgelöst, und Arthur wünschte, er hätte den Gesichtsausdruck seines Großvaters gesehen, als ihm klar wurde, dass dieser Eames – kontaktfreudig, beliebt, Footballspieler –, an dem Arthur sich seiner Meinung nach ein Beispiel hätte nehmen sollen, in Wahrheit kompromisslos auf Schwänze stand.

„Was war daran so lustig?“, fragt Eames.

„Gott, nichts“, sagt Arthur, aber er schüttelt sich trotzdem. „Warum bist du überhaupt hier? Wegen dem, was _zwischen uns war?_ “ 

„Eigentlich bin ich hier, um dich zu fragen, ob du mit mir durchbrennen willst.“

Arthur starrt ihn an.

„Ich hab ein paar Freunde. Dom und Mal. Sie wollen in drei Wochen in Kalifornien heiraten.“

„Richte ihnen meine Glückwünsche aus“, unterbricht Arthur ihn.

„Sei nicht gleich so fies“, schilt Eames. „Sie leben in New York, aber sie wollen vor der Hochzeit noch mal was Großes, was Tolles machen, und da sie beide Biker sind wie wir-“ - an dieser Stelle verspürt Arthur einen unfreiwilligen Funken von Freude darüber, als Teil dieser Gruppe angesehen zu werden, in dieses dehnbare Pronomen 'wir' miteinbezogen zu werden - „wollen sie einen Roadtrip machen. Ich wollte mich anschließen.“ Eames legt den Kopf auf die Seite und sieht Arthur an. „Und ich habe mir gedacht, dass du dich vielleicht auch anschließen willst.“

„Jetzt mal von vorne, warum sollte sich irgendjemand dem letzten Abenteuer eines Ehepaars anschließen wollen?“, sagt Arthur. „Das schreit ja geradezu nach drittem Rad am Wagen. Und außerdem ist es armselig.“

„Ich weiß, deshalb frage ich ja dich, ob du mitkommen willst“, sagt Eames. „Was das betrifft, warum ich überhaupt mit will... ich habe meine Gründe.“ Er lächelt Arthur strahlend an. „Wenn du lieb zu mir bist, sag ich's dir vielleicht sogar.“

„Du hast jemanden geschwängert, richtig“, sagt Arthur, „und jetzt versuchst du, wegzulaufen.“

„Arthur, ich bin _schwul_.“

„Ich würd's dir trotzdem zutrauen“, sagt Arthur.

Eames ignoriert die Anklage, ein bösartiger Befruchter schwuler Männer zu sein. „Hey, wenn du nicht willst, kannst du es auch einfach sagen. Ich dachte nur, dass du es mal nötig hättest abzuschalten. Ich hab mit Ariadne geredet, und sie hat gesagt, dass du ein absolutes Wrack wirst, wenn du noch länger in Blake's Peak bleibst. Ich dachte, ich würde dir einen Gefallen tun.“

Arthur macht eine flüchtige Handbewegung. „Wir kennen uns nicht mal richtig – die Aussicht auf eine Urlaubsreise mit dir und ein paar deiner Sadomaso-Freunde begeistert mich nicht so wahnsinnig.“

„Mal und Dom sind keine Sadomasos“, widerspricht Eames. „Nicht dass du weißt, was das überhaupt heißt, Arthur, du mit deinen bis oben hin zugeknöpften Poloshirts und deiner parfümierten Satsuma-Bodylotion, Himmel noch mal. Und ja, wir reden nicht mehr so viel miteinander, aber ich weiß ja nicht, ob du dir den Kopf an diesem großen Stein namens New York angehauen hast und unter Gedächtnisverlust leidest, weil wir kannten uns mal. Wir waren mal _Freunde_ “, fügt er hinzu und Arthur schweigt.

 

&

 

Er hat nicht viel in Blake's Peak, aber er hat hier mehr als irgendwo anders.

Wenn Arthur daran denkt, dass das, was er in New York hatte, inzwischen nur noch ein verwischter Fingerabdruck an der Wand seiner alten Wohnung ist, der jeden Tag mehr verblasst, fühlt er sich manchmal leer. Das war mal sein ganzes Leben, diese Stadt, dieser Punkt auf der Landkarte, und er vermisst es mit einer Traurigkeit, an deren scharfen Kanten man sich schneiden kann. Das war sein Zuhause, und Blake's Peak kann da nicht mithalten. Zuhause ist nichts, was man mit sich trägt, wo immer man hingeht. Es ist etwas, das man zurücklässt, und nie wiederfindet.

Wenn ihr Ziel im Osten läge, würde er ja sagen. Sofort. Ohne darüber nachzudenken. Arthur würde aufs Gaspedal treten und nicht ein einziges Mal anhalten. Aber Eames möchte nach Westen, wie ein Pionier, der nach einer verheißenden Siedlung Ausschau hält, und im Westen gibt es nichts, das Arthur sehen will. In Blake's Peak hat er wenigstens ein Haus, Freunde, und eine verlässliche Einkommensquelle. Hier hat er Straßen, die er in- und auswendig kennt, Frequenzen, auf die sein Radio eingestellt ist. Im Westen hat er nur -

Eames.

Dass Eames ihn als Freund sieht, hat Arthur überrascht, da er sie während der Highschool als alles gesehen hat, nur nicht als das. Sie waren freundlich zueinander, klar, und sie haben sowohl in Englisch als auch in Geschichte nebeneinander gesessen, was in ihrem beengten Klassenzimmer hieß, dass sich ihre Beine manchmal berührten, wenn sie gleichzeitig versucht haben aufzustehen. Manchmal hatten sie miteinander geredet, über ihr Wochenende, über den letzten Film, den sie gesehen hatten, worüber Jungs halt so reden, und Eames hatte Arthur im Werkunterricht geholfen, wenn er gemerkt hatte, dass Arthur keine Ahnung hatte, was er gerade tat – Arthurs Faszination für Autos und Motorräder war erst später entstanden. Aber sie waren nie _Freunde_ gewesen, weil Eames immer wie eine Zahl gewesen war, die Arthur nie ganz berühren konnte, wie ein Teil des Graphen, an den Arthur sich versuchte anzunähern wie eine Asymptote, ohne ihn je zu erreichen. Nicht mal an diesem einen Abend, an dem sie auf einer von Tommy Greysons Partys gewesen waren und Eames Arthur ihn im Pool geküsst hatte, als niemand hingesehen hatte.

Es war Arthurs erster Kuss gewesen, und als sie sich aneinander gerieben hatte, hatte sie nur der hauchdünne Stoff ihrer Badehosen voneinander getrennt. Nein, Moment, Eames hatte gar keine Badehosen getragen. Eames war mit Jeans in den Pool gesprungen, und der raue Stoff hatte an Arthurs Haut geschabt, sodass er am nächsten Tag mit roten Striemen auf seinen Oberschenkeln und einem albernen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht aufgewacht war, das verblasst war, als Eames ihn in der Schule wie immer behandelt hatte, soll heißen, als wäre verdammt noch mal nichts gewesen.

Und jetzt – dreizehn Jahre zu spät – sagt Eames, _komm mit mir nach Westen_ , und Arthur würde ihn am liebsten schlagen, so absolut und unglaublich abstrus ist das alles.

Aber die Bäume schwanken unter dem Gewicht des Regens, und im Haus seines Großvaters ist nichts als verletztes Schweigen, wenn Arthur durch die Flure geht.

Stein & Sohn kommt auch ohne ihn aus. Yusuf kriegt das schon hin. Die Angelegenheiten seines Großvaters können warten. Arthur hat den komplizierten Teil schon mit seinen Anwälten ausklamüsert. Er hat Ersparnisse auf dem Konto, und für ihn als Besitzer eines Geschäftes kommt jeden Tag mehr dazu, da er einen Anteil am Unternehmen hat und, oh Gott. Arthur denkt darüber nach, dann versucht er wieder, nicht darüber nachzudenken, bis er schließlich in einem Zustand ruheloser Panik neben den Skeletten und den zerfallenen Wörterbüchern und den Styroporboxen, die in der ganzen Küche verteilt sind, auf- und abgeht.

Jetzt, dreizehn Jahre zu spät, muss Arthur es drauf ankommen lassen und es wagen. Um vier Uhr morgens tromelt er gegen Eames' Tür, und die Brust wird ihm eng, weil er Angst hat, nicht mehr rechtzeitig zu kommen. Es regnet immer noch, und Arthurs Mantel hat fünfhundert Dollar gekostet und ist kein bisschen wasserdicht, aber Eames öffnet die Tür schließlich in Boxershorts. „Was zur Hölle?“, sagt er. „Besitzt du keine Uhr, Arthur?“

„Falls das Angebot noch steht“, sagt Arthur, „würde ich es gerne annehmen.“ Seine Haare sind klatschnass und hängen platt herunter, und er hat alles, was ihm wichtig ist, in einem Rucksack, der sich furchtbar mit seinem Mantel beißt, was ihm im Innersten ein bisschen wehtut, aber Eames lässt seinen Blick einfach nur über den Rucksack, den Mantel, und _ihn_ wandern, und lächelt.

„Komm in drei Stunden noch mal“, sagt er.

„Was? Ich bin da, ich bin bereit, alles gepackt.“ Arthur sieht Eames an, sein nervtötendes Grinsen. „Komm schon, lass mich wenigstens rein und auf deiner Couch schlafen.“

„Nur, wenn du Frühstück machst, bevor wir aufbrechen“, sagt Eames.

„Nur, wenn du eine Magen-Darm-Tragödie erleben willst“, gibt Arthur zurück.

„Es ist, als wärst du nie weg gewesen“, sagt Eames bewundernd, während er die Tür weiter öffnet, um Arthur hereinzulassen.

 

&

 

 

Die Straße im Zwielicht.

Arthurs Hände fühlen sich kalt an in seinen Handschuhen und seine Finger halten den Lenker steif umklammert, aber Eames ist neben ihm, in seiner Lederjacke und seinen dicken, abgetragenen Stiefeln. Der Regen lässt langsam nach, und es riecht nicht nach Erde, sondern nach nassen, feuchten Blättern, gemischt mit den chemischen Abgasen der nahegelegenen Klebstofffabrik. Die Sonne geht in scharfem, rötlichem Silber auf. Arthur atmet tief ein, während er und Eames schweigend die Route 78 hinunterrasen und sich mit jeder Minute weiter von Blake's Peak entfernen. Zu dieser Zeit sind noch nicht viele Auto- oder Motorradfahrer unterwegs, schon gar nicht mitten im Nirgendwo. Es fühlt sich irgendwie unheimlich an, wie die Straße sich ausdehnt und erstreckt, und den Horizont, der ein ebener, goldener Strich ist, immer weiter zurückdrängt. Arthur fühlt sich, als gäbe es nichts außer dem Druck des Atems in seinen Lungen, und dem Anblick von Eames genau vor ihm.

Sie fahren ungefähr eine Stunde lang schweigend nebeninander her, aber dann hält Eames plötzlich am Straßenrand. Arthur hält neben ihm und stellt einen Fuß auf die Erde, um das Gleichgewicht zu halten, während er den Motor laufen lässt. Eames nimmt seinen Helm ab, blickt Arthur forschend an und fragt: „Alles klar bei dir?“

Arthur ist vielleicht kein erfahrener Biker, aber er ist auch nicht gerade die Prinzessin auf der Erbse.

„Das hast du jetzt gesagt, nicht ich“, sagt Eames fröhlich.

„Was soll das überhaupt heißen?“, grummelt Arthur. Er hat eine abgetragene Armbanduhr am linken Handgelenk. Sie hat mal seinem Vater gehört und ist einer der wenigen Gegenstände, die aus den Trümmern gerettet werden konnten. Jetzt wirft er einen Blick darauf und sieht, dass es auf acht Uhr zugeht. Bald ist es Zeit für seinen morgendlichen Kaffee zum Aufwachen und zum Erfrischen der Lebensgeister. Den hatte er in seinen Überlegungen ganz vergessen. Unterwegs bestimmt nicht der Mensch die Kaffeepausen, die Kaffeepausen bestimmen den Menschen. „Lass uns weiterfahren“, fügt er hinzu. „Wollen wir uns nicht in der nächsten Stadt mit deinen Freunden treffen?“

„Die kommen eh viel zu spät“, sagt Eames. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Dom und Mal würden nicht mal rechtzeitig zu einem Treffen kommen, wenn es dort kostenlose Goldbarren gäbe.“

Arthur sieht ihn fragend an.

„Du wirst sie mögen, da bin ich mir sicher. Besonders Mal. Sie wird bestimmt einen Narren an dir fressen, wart's nur ab“, sagt Eames. Er leidet ganz offensichtlich nicht unter Koffeinentzug. Vielleicht, denkt Arthur säuerlich, liegt das ja daran, dass er die letzten paar Stunden in einem bequemen Bett geschlafen hat, während Arthur sich auf der hässlichen alten Couch zusammengerollt hat, deren Federn ihm in den Rücken gedrückt haben. Er könnte schwören, dass er diese Couch auf Mrs Pattersons privatem Flohmarkt gesehen hat, als er sechzehn war.

Eames setzt seinen Helm wieder auf. „Na ja, solange du nicht zu erledigt bist und du dir den Arsch noch nicht wundgesessen hast, fahren wir weiter.“

„Bitte denk nicht zu viel über meinen Hintern nach“, gibt Arthur zurück, aber er meint es nicht wirklich so, und er muss sogar ein bisschen grinsen, als er wieder auf sein Motorrad steigt. Eames startet zuerst – er kennt den Weg. Arthur folgt ihm zurück auf die Straße.

Gegen zehn machen sie bei McDonald's eine Frühstückspause. Eames bestellt einen Kaffee und zwei McMuffins Sausage & Egg. Arthur bestellt einen Kaffee und, nachdem er die Karte wehleidig studiert hat, einen Salat. Eames verdreht die Augen, als er Arthurs Essen auf dem Tablett sieht, aber Arthur zuckt mit den Achseln. Nur weil sie unterwegs eine eingeschränkte Auswahl haben, heißt das ja nicht, dass er nur Müll essen muss. Sie setzen sich an einen Tisch weiter hinten, neben einem Vater und einer Mutter, die versuchen, ihre Kinder dazu zu bringen, ihre schläfrigen Augen zu öffnen und zu essen. Arthur hat nur einen kurzen Blick für sie übrig, während Eames ungeniert reinhaut. Arthur schlürft seinen Kaffee und streckt seine verkrampften Beine.

„Bin gleich wieder da“, sagt Eames, als er fertig ist. „Pinkelpause.“

Arthur winkt ab. „Ich glaube, wir wissen bald ziemlich genau über die Pinkelpausen des jeweils anderen bescheid.“

„Aber Arthur, das ist ja das schönste, was du je zu mir gesagt hast“, spöttelt Eames und sein Ellbogen streift Arthurs, als er von der Bank rutscht.

Als Eames weg ist, erlaubt Arthur sich ein paar beunruhigte Augenblicke. Was zur Hölle tut er hier eigentlich noch mal? Ist das wirklich eine gute Idee? Er sieht auf sein Handy und schickt Yusuf eine kurze Nachricht, und als sie abgeschickt ist, denkt er darüber nach, wo die Nachricht hingeht, und dass er noch nicht so weit von Blake's Peak entfernt ist. Noch könnte er umkehren und zurückfahren – wenn er weiterfährt, könnte das schwierig werden. Aber dann kommt Eames von der Toilette zurück, mit verwuschelten Haaren und falsch zugeknöpftem Hemd, und Arthur seufzt innerlich. Er hat seine Entscheidung getroffen. Es nützt nichts, jetzt ganz wischiwaschi zu werden, und ganz abgesehen davon hat er lauter Kosmetikartikel in Reisegröße in seinem Rucksack, die er sonst für nichts gebrauchen kann. Und er hat im Baumarkt extra ein Navigationsgerät gekauft, falls irgendetwas schief geht. Es wäre ein Jammer, den Kram nicht zu benutzen.

„Bist du bereit?“, fragt Eames. Arthur ist sich sicher, dass Eames' ständige übertriebene Sorge ihm noch ganz schön auf die Nerven gehen wird. Das weiß er jetzt schon. Aber er steht auf und wirft seine Serviette auf den Tisch.

„Wir können“, sagt er.

 

&

 

Dom und Mal erwarten sie in einer Stadt namens Brighton, etwa eine Stunde westlich von dort, wo sie gefrühstückt haben. Sie haben vor einem kleinen Supermarkt mit einem unstet flackernden Neonschild geparkt, und sie stehen neben einer riesigen roten Yamaha mit ebenso großem Beiwagen. Mal lächelt, als Eames und Arthur neben ihnen halten. Arthur nimmt sie neugierig in Augenschein und blinzelt, als er sieht, dass sie hochschwanger ist.

„Ich hab doch gesagt, ein letztes Abenteuer“, murmelt Eames Arthur zu, als sie bremsen. „Bevor die Hochzeit und das Baby kommen und sie sich irgendwo niederlassen müssen. Nicht, dass ich ihnen nicht zutrauen würde, das Baby in die Kofferraumbox zu stecken und trotzdem wie die Verrückten zu fahren, aber sag ihnen nicht, dass ich das gesagt habe.“

„Hi“, sagt Dom. Er kommt auf sie zu und schüttelt Arthur die Hand. „Ich bin Dom Cobb.“

„Ich heiße Mal“, sagt Mal mit leichtem französischem Akzent. Sie lehnt sich nach vorn, um Arthur auf beide Wangen zu küssen. Er hat nicht damit gerechnet, und es entsteht ein unbeholfenes Gewirr von Körperteilen und einige Verwirrung, wobei er sich eindeutig unbeholfener anstellt, während Mal das Ganze gnädig hinnimmt. In New York kannte er ein paar Frauen, die einen auf der Arbeit mit eleganten Wangenküssen begrüßt haben, aber es versteht sich von selbst, dass das in Blake's Peak eigentlich nie vorkommt, wo es erschreckend selten geschieht, dass man neue Leute trifft, die man beeindrucken möchte. Den meisten Leuten, die Arthur kennt, genügt ein Brummen zur Begrüßung.

Aber Mal. Mal duftet nach Öl und Salz und Schweiß, und Arthur erkennt die Liebe in Doms Blick, wenn er sie ansieht.

„Schön, dich kennenzulernen“, sagt Arthur ehrlich, und ein durchtriebenes Lächeln tritt auf Mals Gesicht.

„Schön, dass du uns begleitest. Eames wäre sonst sicher vollkommen unerträglich“, sagt sie, und Eames versucht zu widersprechen, aber sie unterbricht ihn einfach. „Versuch nicht, es zu leugnen, mein Lieber. Du würdest abends auf der Suche nach Gesellschaft durch die Bars ziehen, und dich dann an meiner Schulter darüber ausweinen, dass es in diesem Land einfach keine vernünftigen Jungs mehr gibt. Furchtbar, ganz furchtbar.“

„Soll das etwa heißen, dass Arthur ein vernünftiger Junge ist?“, fragte Dom geradeheraus, und Arthur spürt, wie die Hitze seinen Nacken hinaufkriecht.

„Hey, das reicht jetzt“, sagt Eames. „Wir haben noch drei Wochen bis zur Hochzeit. Nehmt mir nicht meine gesamte geheimnisvolle Ausstrahlung.“

„Eames, manchmal wünschte ich mir, du wärst ein einziges Geheimnis“, erwidert Mal. „Insbesondere wenn das deine dreckigen Socken miteinbeziehen würde, die immer in meinem Hotelzimmer verstreut sind. Aber kommt, es wird wieder kalt. Ich muss auf die Straße, um mich aufzuwärmen.“

Arthur lässt seinen Blick über Eames, Dom und Mal wandern, und sagt sich, dass sich hier eine Geschichte verbirgt, eine gute wahrscheinlich. Er würde gern fragen, wie sie sich kennen gelernt haben, aber Mal hat jetzt schon Hummeln im Hintern, und Dom überprüft gerade ein letztes Mal ihre Vorräte, und fährt mit einer Hand beschützerisch über ihren Bauch, als sie sich zu ihm beugt, um zu fragen, ob er auch ja daran gedacht hat, ihre Bonbons einzupacken. Sie sind ein offenes und ungezwungenes Paar, und Arthur kann sich vorstellen, warum Eames sich so gut mit ihnen versteht. Vielleicht gehört das einfach dazu, wenn man Biker ist, diese unendliche Freundlichkeit und Entspanntheit. Falls ja, hat Arthur noch einen langen Weg vor sich.

Er schnaubt leise, als er seinen Helm wieder aufsetzt. Er sieht, wie Eames ihn anlächelt. „Was?“, fragt er. „Hab ich was im Gesicht?“ Zur Sicherheit fährt er sich mit der Hand über den Mund. Dieser Scheißsalat. Er hatte gedacht, damit könnte er nichts falsch machen.

„Nein, ich mein nur, deine Haare. Du hast eine Helmfrisur“, sagt Eames.

„Du ja wohl auch“, merkt Arthur an.

„Ja, aber du bist _Arthur_ “, gibt Eames zurück. „Ich glaube, ich hab dich noch nie ohne deine perfekt gestylte Buchhalterfrisur gesehen.“ Bis auf dieses eine Mal im Pool, aber das sagt er nicht, und Arthur wirft Eames einen ungeduldigen Blick zu, als er auf sein Motorrad steigt.

„Ich bin kein Buchhalter mehr“, sagt er.

 

&

 

 

Sie übernachten in einer Stadt, die so klein ist, dass Arthur in der Dunkelheit nicht mal den Namen auf dem Schild erkennen kann. Es gibt ein einziges Motel am Ort, und Dom und Mal bezahlen ihr Zimmer, während Eames Arthur ansieht und fragt: „Wollen wir teilen? Ist billiger.“

„Klar doch“, sagt Arthur, obwohl er sich seit dem College kein Zimmer mehr geteilt hat. Selbst seine romantischen Begegnungen in New York sind nie über Nacht geblieben, was irgendwie ziemlich vielsagend ist, jetzt, wo er darüber nachdenkt. Er hat noch nie einen richtigen Freund oder eine Freundin gehabt. Arthur, du bist mitten in deiner Mid-Life Crisis, denkt er, als der Rezeptionist ihm eine Schlüsselkarte reicht und er zu dem Zimmer im zweiten Stock geht. Dom und Mal kichern gerade über irgendetwas, und Mal schenkt Eames und Arthur ein glückseliges Lächeln, bevor Dom sie begrapscht und sie in ihrem Zimmer verschwinden, vermutlich, um leidenschaftlichen, verliebten Sex zu haben. Arthur ist nicht eifersüchtig, überhaupt nicht.

Arthur beansprucht die Dusche als erster. Eames überlässt sie ihm ohne Widerspruch. Er lässt sich schwer aufs Bett fallen, ohne seine Stiefel auszuziehen. Er zappt durch die Fernsehsender, während Arthur seine Handtücher und seine Kosmetikartikel in Reisegröße mit einer Art von Befriedigung richtet. „Nur aus Neugierde, wie viele verschiedene Outfits hast du dabei?“, fragt Eames. „Und wie viele davon haben mehr gekostet als Mals Verlobungsring?“

„Ich habe sogar ein T-Shirt dabei. Zwei, wenn du's genau wissen willst“, sagt Arthur.

„Du warst schon immer der bestgekleidete Junge der Schule“, sagt Eames. „Es war übrigens niemand überrascht, als rauskam, dass du nicht hetero bist.“

„Das eine hat mit dem anderen nichts zu tun“, sagt Arthur, „und außerdem ist das ziemlich komisch, du bist nämlich viel schwuler als ich, und da wäre nie jemand drauf gekommen.“

„Lustig, nicht wahr?“, stimmt Eames ihm zu, und Arthur greift seine Badsachen und geht ins Badezimmer. Er schließt die Tür mit dem Fuß. Beim Ausziehen kann er das Plärren des Fernsehers hören, nur unterbrochen von Eames' gelegentlichem Lachen, während er sich durch die Wiederholungen irgendwelcher Sitcoms zappt. Arthur lässt dieses Lachen von seiner Haut abperlen, als er die Dusche andreht, wartet, bis das Wasser warm genug ist, und sich dann unter den Strahl stellt.

Es fühlt sich wunderbar an. Arthur kommt mit einer Menge Dreck zurecht. Es ist schließlich nicht so, als hätte er in New York in der Park Avenue gelebt, und abgesehen davon gibt es im Haus seines Großvaters ein echtes Kakerlaken-Problem, ganz zu schweigen von den Ameisen und den Ratten, aber das Gefühl, _selbst_ dreckig zu sein, kann er nicht ausstehen. Er wäscht sich den Straßenstaub von der Haut und aus den Haaren, seift sich gründlich ein, und steht dann eine Zeitlang einfach nur da, umgeben von Wärme und Wasserdampf, bis seine Finger schrumplig werden und es nebenan still geworden ist.

Als Arthur aus dem Badezimmer kommt, gibt Eames sich gerade eine Spritze.

„Was ist das?“, fragt Arthur ausgesprochen ruhig.

„Oh, hab ich dir das nicht gesagt? Ich bin ein Junkie. Eigentlich bin ich nur mitgekommen, um in so vielen Staaten wie möglich zu fixen, und dann deinen Körper zu verkaufen, wenn mir das Geld ausgeht.“ Eames verzieht kein einziges Mal die Miene, während er das sagt. Er injiziert sich den Rest der Flüssigkeit. Dann zieht er die Nadel aus seinem Arm und zielt mit der leeren Plastikkanüle auf den Mülleimer. Er trifft.

„Eames“, sagt Arthur.

„Ganz ruhig“, erwidert Eames. „Ist nur Insulin.“

Arthur lässt die Luft langsam entweichen. „Du hast – Diabetes?“, fragt er.

„Typ I, erst kürzlich diagnostiziert.“

Arthur weiß nicht, was er dazu sagen soll, also sagt er gar nichts. Das ist Eames' Sache, nicht seine. Nur weil sie zusammen unterwegs sind, heißt das nicht, dass Arthur das Recht hat, neugierige Fragen zu stellen, und es liegt ein harter Glanz auf Eames Gesicht, der ihn so oder so davon abgehalten hätte.

 

&

 

„Wir haben Eames bei einer Orgie kennen gelernt“, sagt Mal.

Arthur bildet sich einiges darauf ein, dass er nicht mal mit der Wimper zuckt. Sie sind gerade mal zwei Tage unterwegs, und schon hat er sich an das Leben in Sünde und Verdammnis gewöhnt, über das sein Großvater immer so gewettert hat. Oh yeah.

Eames unterbricht sie. „Falsch, es war nur _so eine Art_ Orgie.“

„Wir kann eine Orgie nur so eine Art Orgie sein?“, fragt Arthur ihn. Sie sitzen zu viert an einem Tisch in einer Raststätte in Maryland, einer dieser allgegenwärtigen Dreh- und Angelpunkte der patriotischen Amerikana, wo Taylor Swift gespielt wird, während die Kellnerinnen ihnen Pancakes servieren, die größer sind als ihre Lungen.

 

 

„Dann, wenn Dom sich im letzten Augenblick verkrampft und sich nicht von mir vögeln lassen will“, sagt Eames sachlich. Arthur sieht hinüber zu Dom, der einfach nur entnervt wirkt, und dann zu Mal, die so aussieht, als würde sie gleich vor Lachen übersprudeln. Vor ihr steht ein kleiner Berg angefangener Pancakes – die Kriegsbeute einer Schwangeren. Okay, denkt Arthur, und entspannt sich einfach. „Er war schon damals in Mal verliebt, aber er wollte es nicht zugeben“, sagt Eames.

„Oh, ganz ohne Zweifel“, sagt Mal.

„Es handelt sich hier um eine grobe Fehleinschätzung meiner Person“, sagt Dom.

„Anfangs war er total eifersüchtig auf mich“, sagt Eames leichthin. „Weil ich nämlich charmant bin und weiß, wie man sich zu bewegen hat, und ihm nur das Herumstolzieren und das elektrische Bügeleisen blieben. Aber ich würde mal sagen, es hat sich alles zum Guten gewendet.“

„Wann war das?“, fragt Arthur. „Weil wenn du mir jetzt sagst, dass es in Blake's Peak eine Art von Orgien gibt, dann werde ich richtig sauer.“

„Ich war auf Geschäftsreise“, sagt Eames. „Um ein paar Sonderteile für die Werkstatt zu besorgen. Na ja, Geschäfts- _und_ Vergnügungsreise, wie sich herausgestellt hat.“ Er grinst dreckig, und Arthur wirft Mals Schwangerschaftsbauch einen argwöhnischen Blick zu, aber auch das ist etwas, das er nicht ansprechen will, noch nicht. Es ist ein langer Weg, und er hat gerade mal einen Fuß aus der Tür gesetzt. Einige der Puzzleteile fügen sich aber inzwischen zusammen, über dies und das, und er versteht inzwischen, warum ihre Mahlzeiten immer auf die Minute genau sind, und warum selbst richtig wilde Biker sich an einen Tagesplan halten müssen.

„Womit verdient ihr euer Geld?“, fragt Arthur Mal und Dom.

„Mit Träumen größtenteils“, sagt Mal.

„Damit, zu verhindern, dass Eames sich mit jeder Geschlechtskrankheit unter der Sonne ansteckt“, sagt Dom.

„Ich meine-“ Arthur beißt seine Anmerkung gerade noch so zurück. Er schluckt sie hinunter. „Ich meine, das klingt großartig“, beendet er den Satz. Mal lächelt ihn an und klaut ihm dann seinen letzten Pancake, während Eames ihm einen Blick zuwirft, der so viel sagt wie, _Siehst du, du bist lernfähig._

 

&

 

Arthur rennt 

\--- er rennt

\----- er setzt im Rennen auf dem Boden auf.

Wenn sie schon bei Träumen sind – das ist der erste, der ihm einfällt. Er war – anders als Eames, der die Initialen der Schule auf seiner Jacke trug und im Footballteam auf der Position des Wide Receivers spielte – in der Highschool kein Sportler gewesen. Jetzt, wo Arthur darüber nachdenkt, ist das irgendwie seltsam, wo Eames doch englisch ist und American Football dort, wo er herkommt, nicht gerade beliebt ist. Aber so ist Eames eben, anpassungsfähig, immer gewillt, etwas Neues auszuprobieren, und Arthur hat ihn früher immer beim Training auf dem Feld gesehen, wenn er von der Schule zum Copy Shop ging, wo er einen Nebenjob hatte. Arthur hatte nie ein besonders großes Verlangen verspürt, eine Sportart auszuüben, und er stand nicht so auf organisierten Sport im Team, aber er lief gern.

Seine Füße auf dem Asphalt, der brennende Schweiß auf seiner Haut, das Beißen in seinen Muskeln. Er hatte im College mit dem Joggen aufgehört, als er das Fitnesscenter für sich entdeckt hatte, und in New York joggte er nicht in der Öffentlichkeit, weil er die vielen Leute nicht mochte, aber die Träume kamen immer wieder.

Gerade ist er aus genauso einem Traum erwacht, und sein Herz hämmert ein Muster gegen seine Rippen. Die Laken kleben auf seiner Haut. Er hört, wie Wasser gegen die Fensterscheibe des Motelzimmers trommelt. Es regnet schon wieder.

Er wirft einen Blick auf Eames.

Eames ist, wie nicht anders erwartet, kein angenehmer Bettnachbar. Er ist laut. Er schnarcht. Er wirft sich dauernd hin und her. Er kratzt sich. Aber Arthur starrt ihn trotzdem an, die Hand, die über seinen nackten Bauch gebreitet ist, das Laken, das bis hinunter zu seinen Hüften gerutscht ist, seine Tätowierungen. Gott, seine Tätowierungen. Sie sind über Eames gesamte Brust verteilt, lauter Schnörkel und Muster, die Arthur nur jetzt so genau betrachten kann, mitten in der Nacht, weil Eames tagsüber immer etwas drüber hat. Meistens seine Lederjacke, was jetzt nicht so schlimm ist, aber Arthur gefällt er so besser.

 

 

Eames' leicht geöffneter Mund löst etwas Altbekanntes in Arthur aus, und Himmel, es ist wirklich, als wären sie wieder in der Highschool, wo er zusehen musste, wie Eames einfach alles mit diesem Mund angestellt hat – wie er die Lippen im Matheunterricht um seinen Stift gelegt hat, wie er sie sich beim Mittagessen in der Kantine abgeleckt hat, wie er sie am Spind zu einem spitzbübischen Grinsen verzogen hat. Arthur hatte damals mit peinlichen Reaktionen auf diesen Mund zu kämpfen gehabt, und jetzt geht es ihm nicht besser.

„Scheiße“, sagt er leise, haucht es in die Dunkelheit. Eames schläft nicht nur nervig, sondern auch tief und fest, also schiebt Arthur eine Hand unter seine Laken und betet.

Es fühlt sich wunderbar an, eine Hand um seinen Schwanz zu schließen, aber den Blick auf Eames ruhen zu lassen, während er schläft, macht es noch besser. Arthur weiß, dass er etwas Verbotenes tut, und es ist, als würde dieses Wissen seinen Körper erst richtig aufwecken. Sein Schwanz zuckt und seine Hoden schwellen an. Er versucht, sich dafür zu schämen, aber als er einen flüchtigen Blick auf Eames' Zunge erhascht und Eames mit leiser rauer Stimme vor sich hinmurmelt, von der Arthur weiß, dass sie sich unglaublich gut an seiner Haut anfühlen würde, wenn Eames ihm beim Vögeln schmutzige Dinge zuflüstern würde, ist ihm alles egal.

Arthur reibt sich mit einer Hand, langsam, methodisch. Er lässt kein einziges Mal mit dem Blick von Eames ab. Er denkt an diesen einen Kuss vor all den Jahren, und daran, wie sich dieser absolut unmöglich schöne Mund auf seinem angefühlt hat. Und dann denkt er daran, wie sich dieser Mund auf anderen Teilen seines Körpers anfühlen würde, wie es sich anfühlen würde, wenn er ihm einen blasen würde, und Arthur verliert seinen regelmäßigen Rhythmus.

Er legt sich so hin, dass seine Vorderseite gegen das Bett drückt und nutzt die Reibung, um sich zum Höhepunkt zu bringen, ruckt gegen die Laken, einmal, zweimal, bevor er sich am gesamten Körper anspannt und kommt. Er versucht, leise zu sein, aber entgegen all seiner Anstrengungen entfährt ihm ein leichtes Keuchen, ein ersticktes Staccato seines Atems. Eames entfährt ebenfalls ein Geräusch, und es macht Arthurs Orgasmus noch intensiver. Er zittert und bebt, während er kommt.

Er wirft einen Blick auf Eames.

Er schläft immer noch.

Gott sei Dank, denkt Arthur, und in diesem Moment bricht die Verlegenheit über ihn herein, weil er auf einem nassen Fleck liegt und seine Hände mit seinem eigenen Sperma verklebt sind. Er ist zu alt für diesen Mist, und für den stolpernden Gang ins Badezimmer, wo er sich die Hände wäscht und sich die Oberschenkel mit Klopapier abwischt.

Er krabbelt wieder ins Bett und rutscht ein wenig nach links, um nicht auf dem nassen Fleck liegen zu müssen. Er geht davon aus, dass er die restliche Nacht über die Decke anstarren wird, während er vor sexueller Frustration brodelt, aber er schläft ziemlich bald ein. Als er aufwacht, spritzt Eames sich gerade Insulin. Als Arthur sich regt, sieht er zu ihm auf. Seine Wimpern sind verklebt vom Schlaf. Sein Blick faul. Träge. Eames offenbart nie mehr von sich selbst als nötig, weshalb Arthur sich immer fühlt, als würde er kleine Splitter von ihm stehlen, heimlich.

„Gut geschlafen?“, fragt er.

„Wunderbar“, erwidert Arthur, und er hat Glück, dass er so ein guter Lügner ist, denn er weiß wirklich nicht, wie er diese Reise sonst überstehen sollte.


	2. Teil II

Sie sind in Charlottesville, Virginia, wo die Luft schwer von Nebel ist, als Mal ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legt und sagt: „Arthur, sofern du ihn annehmen möchtest, habe ich einen Auftrag für dich.“

„Klar“, sagt Arthur. „Solange ich niemanden überfahren soll.“

„Das heben wir uns für später auf, wenn Dom sich mal wieder fragt, wo er die Karte hingetan hat“, erklärt Mal. Dann grinst sie ihn so breit an, dass man ihre perfekten weißen Zähne sieht, von denen einer allerdings abgebrochen ist, wie Arthur inzwischen aufgefallen ist. „Nein, hier geht es nur um uns zwei. Wir gehen auf einen Raubzug nach Süßkram.“

Arthur weiß nicht viel über schwangere Frauen, aber eins weiß er. „Ohne die beiden?“, fragt er und zuckt mit dem Kopf in Richtung Eames und Dom, die über ihre Motorräder gebeugt stehen, um sie zu untersuchen. Doms Motor gibt seit Neustem seltsame Geräusche von sich, und in Charlottesville kommt man leicht an Ersatzteile. Eames stochert im Motor herum und versucht herauszukriegen, was damit nicht stimmt, aber den Großteil der Zeit verbringt er damit, den entnervten Dom auszulachen. Arthur wendet sich wieder an Mal. „Moment, wovon rede ich überhaupt. Wenn wir das heute noch erledigen wollen, sollten wir es natürlich ohne die beiden machen.“

„Ganz genau“, sagt sie. „Dom ist ein Schatz, aber er redet dauernd nur davon, dass ich mich in meinem empfindlichen Zustand gesund ernähren sollte.“ Sie zieht eine Grimasse. „Und der arme Eames muss die ganze Zeit auf seinen Blutzucker achten. Ich will ihm nicht die Riesenmengen von Schokolade unter die Nase reiben, die ich kaufen werde.“

„Riesenmengen?“, fragt Arthur mit einem Lächeln.

„So viel, dass man sie sogar vom Mond aus wird sehen können“, sagt Mal feierlich. Sie nimmt seine Hand und beginnt, ihn wegzuziehen.

„Hey, was habt ihr vor?“, ruft Dom.

„Fang gar nicht erst an, dir dein hübsches wenn auch seltsam geformtes Köpfchen darüber zu zerbrechen!“, sagt Mal und zieht Arthur mit sich zu Doms Motorrad mit Beiwagen. „Hier sind die Schlüssel“, sagt sie und wirft sie Arthur zu, während sie in den Beiwagen klettert. Arthur verspürt kurz einen Stich von Besorgnis dabei, mit einer schwangeren Frau in seiner Obhut mit einem fremden Motorrad zu fahren, aber dann startet er den Motor und ruft sich in Erinnerung, dass sie in Charlottesville, Virginia sind, und nicht auf der Autobahn. Er nimmt die Kurven dennoch vorsichtig, woraufhin Mal ihm ins Ohr lacht und sagt: „Du bist wirklich süß, Arthur. Kein Wunder, dass Eames so verrückt nach dir ist.“

„Eames ist verrückt nach jedem, der im Besitz eines funktionierenden Penis ist“, sagt Arthur, als er vorm Food Lion einparkt. Mal zieht eine weitere Grimasse, als täte ihr sein Gehirn leid. Entweder das, oder er riecht komisch – was durchaus sein könnte, da Arthur es heute Morgen gewagt hat, die vom Motel bereitgestellte Seife zu benutzen, was er schon jetzt bereut. Aber sie lässt das Thema ruhen, besonders, als sie den Laden betreten und sie sofort zielsicher auf die Süßwarenabteilung zusteuert.

Sie kauft eine Menge Süßigkeiten.

_Eine Unmenge._

Arthur ist jedoch schlau genug, um zu wissen, wann man besser die Klappe hält, und bietet ihr als freundschaftliche Geste an, einen Teil der Süßigkeiten zu bezahlen, aber Mal winkt ab. „Ich bin an der Börse auf Gold gestoßen“, sagt sie sachlich, und sie haben den Supermarkt kaum verlassen, als sie schon eine Packung Lindoreier aufreißt. „Bitte schön“, sagt sie und reicht Arthur eines in blauer Verpackung. „Ist Stracciatella.“

Arthur beißt hinein. Es sind Kakaostücke in der weißen Schokoladenhülle.

Mal setzt sich auf den Bordstein.

„Ähm“, sagt Arthur.

„Komm her“, sagt sie und tätschelt den Boden neben sich. Arthur betrachtet ihn skeptisch – ihm ist eine verdächtig schmutzige Stelle ins Auge gesprungen – aber schließlich sitzt er etwa einen halben Meter von Mal entfernt und sieht zu, wie sie ihre Lindoreier aufisst und sich über die Lakritze hermacht. Sie reicht ihm drei Stücke, und Arthur erinnert sich daran, wie sein Vater immer Lakritze aus dem Laden mitgebracht hat, wenn er der Meinung gewesen war, dass Arthur eine Leckerei verdient hatte. Es ist eine verblasste Erinnerung. Er kann sich besser an die Lakritze erinnern als an die Gesichtszüge seines Vaters. Aber an das Gefühl kann er sich noch erinnern, eine weit zurückliegende Freude, und als sie sich in seinem Bauch breit macht, entspannt er sich. Er kickt einen Stein weg und isst seine Süßigkeiten neben Mal.

Der Nebel hebt sich langsam, und im durchbrechenden Sonnenlicht kann er auf Mals Gesicht sehen, wie vergnügt sie ist, wie friedlich. Arthur verspürt schon jetzt Respekt für sie. Obwohl er ihn sonst immer unter Verschluss hält, hat er seinen Respekt schon jetzt auf sie ausgeweitet.

„Was würdest du auf dieser Reise gern sehen?“, fragt er und spielt mit der letzten Verpackung herum, bevor Mal beginnt, sie zur Seite zu fegen. „Ich weiß nicht mal, wie wir nach Kalifornien kommen, also nicht richtig. Eames lässt mich nicht mal einen Blick auf die Karte werfen.“

„Eames hat überhaupt keine Karte“, sagt Mal. „Er fährt immer der Nase nach. Was zugegebenermaßen heißt, dass er sich dauernd verfährt und in irgendwelchen Burlesque-Clubs landet, meistens ohne Klamotten und mit Limettenschnitzen in den seltsamsten Körperöffnungen.“ Sie lächelt ein breites Lächeln. „Aber irgendwie mögen Dom und ich es so auch am liebsten.“

„Also haben wir keine feste Route“, sagt Arthur.

„Wieso? Hast du etwa ein Problem damit?“

„Na ja, nein, aber es gibt doch bestimmt ein paar Orte, die ihr sehen wollt. Sehenswürdigkeiten“, erwidert Arthur. „Aber ihr wollt doch bestimmt nicht, dass euch mitten in Kansas auffällt, dass in Kentucky was war, das ihr sehen wolltet.“

Mal denkt darüber nach. „Ich würde schon gerne die Größte Pekannuss der Welt in Brunswick, Missouri, sehen“, sagt sie schließlich. „Ich hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für richtig große Nüsse.“ Arthur bedenkt sie mit dem kühlsten, ungläubigsten Blick in seinem Reservoir, dem, den Yusuf seinen Buchhalterblick nennt, weil dahinter die seine gesammelte Erfahrung damit steckt, die zwielichtigen Finanzen anderer Leute in Ordnung zu bringen und dabei ohne Worte zu vermitteln: _Ich weiß, wofür Sie Ihr Geld ausgeben, und ich bin alles andere als begeistert._ Er hält zehn Sekunden lang aus, bevor Mal nachdenklich hinzufügt: „Deshalb frage ich mich schon, warum ich Dom heirate“ und ihm die zusammengeknüllten Verpackungen zum Wegwerfen in die Hand drückt.

„Wenn du die Größte Pekannuss der Welt sehen darfst, dann will ich aber das Größte Bindfadenknäuel der Welt sehen“, sagt Arthur. „Ebenfalls in Missouri.“

„Abgemacht“, sagt Mal.

Sie schlagen ein.

&

Arthur weiß vielleicht nicht genau, wo sie hinfahren, aber er weiß ungefähr, wie lang es dauern wird, bis sie dort ankommen. Er achtet genauestens auf die Straßenschilder, die an ihnen vorüberziehen: 40 Meilen bis Roanoke, 10 Meilen bis Bluefield, 12 Meilen bis Abingdon. Wenn sie wirklich keine Karte haben – was er nicht so ganz glauben kann, denn, bitte, ohne Karte durch die Gegend zu fahren ist einfach nur dämlich – muss Arthur eben seine eigene Art des Kartenlesens üben, indem er aufs Tacho schaut und sich ausrechnet, wie lang es dauert, bis sie in der nächsten Stadt ankommen, durch die die Straße sie führen wird.

Sie überqueren die Grenze nach Kentucky in den stillen Morgenstunden, zwanzig Minuten, nachdem Mal sie in ihrem Motel geweckt und gesagt hat: „Jungs, lasst uns losfahren. Sofort.“ Arthur ist schnell klar geworden, dass Mal die eigentliche Anführerin der fantastischen Vier ist. Die Reise war ihre Idee, ausgetragen von ihrer vorehelichen und vormütterlichen Ruhelosigkeit. Dom hat Arthur gestern beim Frühstück gestanden, dass es ihm nicht das geringste ausgemacht hätte, einfach in ihrem Appartement in Boston herumzufaulenzen und dann ein Flugzeug nach Kalifornien zu nehmen. Aber es war Mal, die es nach Abenteuer hungerte. Es ist Mal, die sich davor fürchtet, an einen festen Ort gefesselt zu sein.

Arthur hegt langsam den Verdacht, dass ihre Ehe nicht so wunderbar sein wird, wie alle vorgeben, obwohl er das niemals laut aussprechen würde. Klar, Mal und Dom lieben sich, aber unterwegs, wo man wenig Privatsphäre hat und jedermanns Geheimnisse andeutungsweise gelüftet werden, fällt ihm so manches auf: Die Kabbeleien über Kleinigkeiten, zum Beispiel darüber, wer diesmal damit dran war, Zahnpasta zu kaufen, und das angespannte Schweigen über das größere Problem, nämlich wie viel Zeit Dom auf der Arbeit verbringt anstatt zuhause. Sie geben sich Mühe, nicht vor Arthur und Eames zu streiten, und Mal lächelt einfach nur ihr typisches tiefgründiges französisches Lächeln, aber manchmal wirkt ihr Lächeln weniger wie ein fremdländisches Mysterium und mehr wie ein Keule.

Arthur hält den Mund. Es ist ihm unangenehm, wenn Mal und Dom streiten, aber er spricht nicht mit Eames darüber. Er tratscht nicht. Sein Großvater hat ihn früher immer bestraft, wenn er sich über seine Klassenkameraden oder ihre Nachbarn beschwert hat. Arthur hat seine Lektion gelernt.

Sie überqueren die Grenze nach Kentucky im gleichen Moment wie das Morgenlicht, und Arthur spürt es schneidend und kribbelnd unter seinen Augenlidern. Sie haben sich nicht mal mit einem Kaffee aufgehalten, bevor sie losgefahren sind – Mal verspricht dauernd, dass sie in Kentucky anhalten werden – aber Arthurs Körper gewöhnt sich langsam daran, vor Sonnenaufgang aufzustehen. Auf dem Motorrad ist sowieso alles anders. Wenn man hinter dem Lenkrad sitzt, auf einem gepolsterten Sitz und umhüllt von molliger Wärme, ist es leicht, einzuschlafen, aber wenn man auf dem Motorrad sitzt, mit dem unablässigen Pfeifen der Luft um einen her und dem Beben des Motors unter dem Hintern, ist es schwierig, sich nicht zu fühlen, als stünde man unter Strom.

Mit einunddreißig wird Arthur endlich zum Frühaufsteher.

  


Manchester, Kentucky, ist die Stadt der Hoffnung, zumindest wenn man dem Schild glauben darf, das sie dort willkommen heißt. Als sie fürs Mittagessen anhalten, kauft Arthur eine Postkarte und kritzelt ein kurzes _Hey, hoffe, euch geht’s gut_ auf die Rückseite. Er geht zur Postfiliale ein paar Häuser weiter und schickt sie an Yusuf und Ariadne. Er überlegt kurz, seinen Freunden in New York ebenfalls Postkarten zu schicken, aber dann fällt ihm auf, dass er ihre Adressen nicht mehr kennt und nicht viel mit ihnen geredet hat, seit er nach Blake's Peak gezogen ist. Daran ist er wahrscheinlich selbst schuld. Arthur ist bekannt für seine Griesgrämigkeit, wenn er unglücklich ist.

Er bezahlt das Porto, dann holt er sein Handy heraus und ruft Yusuf an.

„Wie läuft's im Laden?“, fragt Arthur sofort.

Yusuf summt. Er ist am anderen Ende der Leitung mit Kochen beschäftigt. Er hat heute seinen freien Tag. „Wie läuft's mit Eames?“

„Ihm geht’s gut. Uns geht’s gut.“ Arthur duckt sich in den Eingang eines Ladens, weil Eames gerade auch aus der Poststelle gekommen ist und sich nach ihm umsieht. „Erzähl mir mehr von der nicht enden wollenden Sage des welkenden Kohls.“

„Ich könnte ganze Bücher mit den Problemen füllen, die wir mit welkendem Kohl haben. Ich glaube, Nash missbraucht die Gemüseabteilung für schändliche sexuelle Zwecke“, sagt Yusuf. „Aber das ist nicht für deine Ohren bestimmt, Kumpel. Du hast Urlaub.“

„Ach ja.“

„Obwohl Mrs Berger am Boden zerstört ist, dass ihr Einkauf nicht mehr von deinen sinnlichen Händen über den Scanner gezogen wird“, fährt Yusuf fort, und Arthur muss lachen. Sie unterhalten sich noch ein bisschen, bevor er auflegt.

Eames hat ihn endlich entdeckt und trabt auf ihn zu. „Mit wem telefonierst du da?“, fragt er, als Arthur gerade sein Handy einsteckt.

„Hab mich nach dem Laden erkundigt“, erklärt Arthur.

„Hast du die Nummern in deinem Telefonbuch sonst noch irgendwo abgespeichert?“, fragt Eames. Auf seinem Kragen ist ein Senffleck, was definitiv nicht so attraktiv sein sollte, wie es ist, aber Arthur hatte schon immer eine unheimliche Schwäche für Senf. Die Hot-Dog-Buden New Yorks waren sein ständiger Erzfeind. Er bereitet sich mental auf das vor, was kommt, und lehnt sich zurück.

„Selbstverständlich.“

„Selbstverständlich“, wiederholt Eames. „Du bist Arthur, der Arschordentliche. Warum frage ich überhaupt?“ Arthur verspürt einen Anflug wehmütiger Nostalgie, als er sich daran erinnert, dass ihm dieser alte Spitzname von bestimmten Mitgliedern des Footballteams verpasst wurde. Er wird langsamer. Dann setzt er sich ruckartig wieder in Bewegung, als Eames sich das Handy aus seiner Hosentasche schnappt und es mit einem Unterhandwurf unter die entgegenkommenden Autos wirft. Arthur versucht reflexartig, ihn aufzuhalten, aber es ist zu spät. Ein blauer Toyota Prius hat sein Handy schon geplättet.

„Tut mir leid“, sagt Eames, der Bastard.

„Ich werde dir im Schlaf die Kehle durchschneiden“, verspricht Arthur ihm.

„Das ist nur, weil du deine Arbeit im Gepäck hattest“, sagt Eames. „Du weißt doch, wie sehr mich das immer mitnimmt, Zuckerschnäuzchen.“

Arthur hält sich gerade so davon ab, _Eames_ unter die entgegenkommenden Autos zu stoßen. „Ich bin bewaffnet und gefährlich“, warnt er ihn.

Eames lacht ihm ins Gesicht.

„Bin ich wohl“, wiederholt Arthur, aber dann hakt Eames seine Finger in Arthurs Gürtel und zerrt ihn zu dem Diner, in dem Mal und Dom auf sie warten. Arthur klappt den Mund zu. Er kann den warmen, koketten Druck von Eames' Fingern durch seine Jeans spüren, und außerdem sind sie in der Öffentlichkeit und die Leute _starren_ sie an, aber Arthur ist das plötzlich herzlich egal. Sollen sie doch starren. Sie sind weit weg von jedem Ort, an dem man sie wiedererkennen würde, und die Anonymität wirkt irgendwie befreiend.

Als sie bestellt haben, verschwindet Eames auf die Männertoilette, und Arthur weiß, dass er sich Insulin spritzt. Er wirft einen Blick auf Mal und Dom, die sicher auch bescheid wissen, aber ihre Gesichter wirken unbeweglich. Mal kritzelt etwas auf ihre Serviette, das verdächtig nach Bellards Formel zur Berechnung der n-ten Ziffer von Pi in der binären Darstellung aussieht. Dom starrt die fleckige Decke an.

Arthur lehnt sich zurück und wartet auf sein Essen.

&

Sie waschen ihre Wäsche in Albany, Einwohnerzahl 2.200. Die Stadt ist so klein, dass es Arthur überrascht, dass es dort überhaupt einen Waschsalon gibt, aber Dom entdeckt ihn in einer einsamen Straße, wo die Besitzerin genauso überrascht ist, sie zu sehen wie sie selbst. Mal und Dom überlassen Arthur und Eames ihre Wäscheladungen und ziehen los, um andere Erledigungen zu machen. Als die Besitzerin sich für ein Sandwich aus dem Staub macht, sind sie ganz allein im Waschsalon. Arthur beginnt, seine Schmutzwäsche aus seinem Rucksack zu graben und sie in die Waschmaschine zu stopfen. 

„Hast du mal 25 Cent?“, fragt er abwesend, und Eames greift in seine Hosentaschen – diese verdammten Hosentaschen – und holt eine ganze Rolle von 25-Cent-Stücken hervor.

„Du bist nur einen Schritt davon entfernt, ein Bankräuber zu sein, und ich glaube, das gefällt mir“, sagt Arthur, während er die Maschine mit 25-Cent-Stücken füttert. Normalerweise mag Arthur es nicht, fremdes Geld anzunehmen, aber in diesem Fall findet er es nur fair, dass Eames die Kosten für seine Wäsche deckt, da er, vielleicht ohne es zu wissen, mindestens für die Hälfte von Arthurs schmutziger Unterwäsche verantwortlich ist. Arthur hasst sich selbst ein bisschen dafür, dass er sich in die selbe Sackgasse manövriert hat wie damals als Teenager. Er hatte nie all zu viele Schwierigkeiten damit, die Lektionen seines Großvaters zu lernen – warum also bereitet ihm die hier so viele Probleme? Aber es ist etwas anderes, sich unter den Laken in ihrem Hotelzimmer beschämt einen runterzuholen, als mit Eames in einem hellen, staubigen Waschsalon zu stehen, wo er den goldenen Hauch von Eames' Wimpern sehen kann.

Arthur räuspert sich.

Als Eames die Waschmaschine angestellt hat, schwingt er sich hinauf und setzt sich. Arthur tut es ihm gleich, und irgendwie fühlt es sich gar nicht viel anders an, als Motorrad zu fahren, was das Rumpeln der Maschine betrifft. Oder eher das Vibrieren, und schon kommt ihm ein schmutziger Gedanke, den er eigentlich gar nicht hatte haben wollen. Aber einmal gedacht kann er ihn nicht mehr vergessen. Er sieht Eames mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen an, und denkt darüber nach, wie es wäre, wenn alles anders wäre, wie er ihn verführen würde. Wenn sie in New York wären, Fremde, wenn das hier ein Waschsalon in New York wäre, und er zufällig einen Blick auf diesen verwuschelten, gutaussehenden Automechaniker mit den goldenen Wimpern erhascht hätte, wie würde er es dann angehen, um ihn ins Bett zu bekommen?

Erst mal würde er ihn anlächeln. Dann würde er ein nichtiges Gespräch über irgendetwas anfangen, womit er sich zufälligerweise richtig gut auskennt. Er würde sein Handgelenk berühren, es mit den Fingern entlangfahren. Mrs Berger hat recht. Arthur hat wirklich schöne Hände. Und dann, sobald der Mann sich interessiert zeigen würde, würde er ihm sein Vorhaben direkt unterbreiten. Arthur war schon immer eher geradeheraus, was nicht heißen soll, dass er unhöflich ist. Das hofft er zumindest. Aber er sieht einfach keinen Sinn darin, umeinander herumzutänzeln, wenn sowieso klar ist, dass beide Beteiligten vögeln wollen, und obwohl seine direkte Annäherung schon den ein oder anderen Mann eingeschüchtert hat, der eigentlich interessiert gewirkt hatte, hat sie ihm auch schon das ein oder andere Mal den besten Sex seines Lebens eingebracht.

So würde er Eames also anlocken, wenn er nicht Eames wäre, und Arthur nicht Arthur.

„Arthur, versteh das bitte nicht falsch, aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass du mich in der Highschool jemals so böse angestarrt hättest“, sagt Eames.

„Das liegt daran, dass ich in der Highschool feige war“, sagt Arthur kurz und bündig. „Ich hab dich immer nur hinter deinem Rücken angestarrt.“

Aber er weiß, dass Eames recht hat. Der erwachsene Arthur ist um einiges verbitterter als der großäugige Arthur, der er als Teenager war. Alle reiten darauf herum, und er wüsste es auch dann, wenn sie es nicht täten. Es ist ein Gewicht, dass in ihn hineingesunken ist, wie ein Ei, das man über einer Schüssel Mehl aufgeschlagen hat, das sich nach außen ausbreitet, in Speise und Trank, in alles hineinsickert. Er hätte anders werden können. Als Kind hat er Unmengen an schlechter Science Fiction gelesen, er kennt sich mit Multiversen aus. In einer anderen Welt hätte er ganz anders sein können. Er hätte ein glattzüngiger Verbrecher sein können, elegant gekleidet, und mit einem Lächeln, das sich tiefer in Fleisch graben kann als ein Wurfstern. Arthur denkt über die Möglichkeit des Andersseins nach, und ja, er hätte anders werden können. Wenn sein Großvater nicht gewesen wäre, seine zerstörte Karriere, dieses Brennen in seinem Hals an dem Tag, an dem Eames ihn nicht mal angesehen hat.

Aber es hat wenig Sinn, über solche Dinge nachzudenken, weil, na klar, Arthur hätte anders werden können, aber mit allem anderen verhält es sich schließlich genauso.

  


Im Waschsalon wird es immer wärmer. Arthur spreizt seine Finger auf der rumpelnden Waschmaschine und denkt darüber nach, wie lange es her ist, dass diese Hände jemandes Hüften umschlossen haben. Sein Griff hat, denkt er, immer die schönsten blauen Flecken hinterlassen. „Hey, ich weiß, dass ich nicht grade die beste Gesellschaft bin“, gibt er schließlich zu, aber Eames unterbricht ihn.

„Du tust dir schon wieder selbst leid“, sagt er. „Ich fühle mich bedeutend weniger zu dir hingezogen, wenn du diese Launen hast. Also, so ungefähr 0,5% weniger.“

„99,5% sind immer noch ganz schön viel.“ Er grinst Eames an, ein Haifischgrinsen.

Eames widerspricht nicht. Sie schweigen einen Augenblick lang, dann fügt Eames hinzu: „Was hältst du von einem Date? Nur du und ich.“

„Hä?“, ist Arthurs intelligente Antwort.

&

Nashville ist bisher die größte Stadt, in der sie waren. Bisher haben sie sich eher an kleine Städte und unbekanntere Sehenswürdigkeiten gehalten, denn, wie Mal sagt, wenn sie das Übliche gewollt hätte, hätte sie auch einen Tourbus nehmen können. Aber sie verbringen ganze zwei Tage in Nashville, weil Eames wieder Insulin braucht und Mal zum Frauenarzt muss. „Im wievielten ist Mal?“, fragt Arthur, als er Eames zur Apotheke folgt.

„Im achten Monat, glaube ich“, erwidert Eames, und Arthur fällt beinah auf die Nase. 

„Was zur Hölle?“, sagt er. „Sie ist im achten Monat und macht einen Roadtrip?“

„Ich dachte, das wüsstest du. Angesichts ihres...“ Eames machte eine Geste über seinem Bauch. „Es ist eigentlich ziemlich offensichtlich, dass sie schon ziemlich weit ist.“

„Ich kenne mich mit dem Aussehen schwangerer Frauen nicht so gut aus“, sagt Arthur. Er hält inne. „Himmel. Meinst du, das geht gut? Ich wäre um einiges vorsichtiger mit ihr gefahren, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass es... so bald kommt.“

„Mal fährt Motorrad, seit sie laufen kann“, sagt Eames. „Allein, sie dazu zu bringen, in einem Beiwagen statt auf ihrem eigenen Motorrad zu fahren – was übrigens, falls du es jemals zu Gesicht bekommst, unsere von der Größe her um Längen schlägt – war ein ganz schöner Kampf.“ Er bleibt vor der Apotheke stehen. „Wir treffen uns in einer halben Stunde wieder hier.“

„Was, ich darf nicht mit reinkommen?“ Arthur steckt die Hände in die Hosentaschen. „Ich brauche wieder Shampoo.“

Eames' Lippen werden zu einem Strich. „Mir wäre es lieber, wenn du nicht mitkommst.“

Es geht um seine Diabetes, denkt Arthur, weil Eames mit so vielen Dingen ungeheuer offen umgeht: seiner Meinung, seinem Geschmack, inklusive seiner Ansichten über Arthurs familiäre Abstammungsverhältnisse. Aber das hier ist keines dieser Dinge. Arthur nickt. „Na gut. In einer halben Stunde. Wehe, du verläufst dich“, sagt er, da Eames schon bewiesen hat, dass er einen katastropohalen Orientierungssin besitzt. Er versucht, Eames nicht hinterherzusehen, als er durch die Schiebetüren geht.

Am Abend haben sie ihr Date. So nennt Eames es zumindest. Es ist nicht ganz klar, wie ernst er es meint, oder wie sehr das seine Art eines durchtriebenen Witzes ist. Arthur nennt es Abendessen und anschließendes Kino, und daran wird er sich festhalten, ganz egal, was die anderen sagen. Mal und Dom haben absolut nichts dagegen, den Abend ohne die beiden im Schlepptau in der Stadt zu verbringen, und Arthur freut sich, dass er eine Entschuldigung dafür hat, seinen einen guten Strickpullover mit Zopfmuster und ein Paar kohlefarbener Freizeithosen zu tragen, die er in der Hoffnung auf... na ja, nicht auf das hier, mitgenommen hat. Nicht in der Hoffnung auf thailändisches Essen und einen Actionstreifen mit Eames, aber vielleicht auf etwas ähnliches.

In dem Moment, in dem Eames an seiner Hoteltür auftaucht, weiß Arthur schon, dass ihr gemeinsamer Abend eine Katastrophe werden wird. Sie haben diesmal getrennte Zimmer genommen, und Arthur hat die Gelegenheit beim Schopf ergriffen, um sich zwei Stunden vorher stressfrei einen runterzuholen, bevor er unter die Dusche gegangen ist. Es ist nicht so, dass er Angst hat, dass er sich in unbeherrschter Lust auf Eames stürzen wird, wenn es so weit kommt. Überhaupt nicht. Aber er hätte sich auch überhaupt keine Sorgen machen müssen, denn Eames taucht in dem hässlichsten pink und lila geblümten Hemd auf, das Arthur je gesehen hat. Seine verstorbene Großmutter hatte ein ähnliches Hemd.

„Hast du das nicht gestern Abend noch als Lappen benutzt?“, fragt Arthur.

„Was? Ich glaube nicht?“, sagt Eames. Er denkt einen Augenblick lang nach. „Oder vielleicht doch.“

Arthur fühlt sich auf einmal dumm, und als wären sein Pullover und seine Freizeithosen irgendwie unangebracht. Er hasst Eames, denkt er. Er hasst Eames so sehr dafür, dass er sich für ihn Mühe gegeben hat.

„Lass uns gehen“, sagt er kurz angebunden.

„Die 0,5 sind grade zu 1% geworden“, ruft Eames ihm hinterher, und es ist der Beginn des schlimmsten Dates, das Arthur jemals hatte, und das behinhaltet auch das Date mit dem Typen, der leidenschaftlicher Tierpräparator war und die ganze Zeit über nur von der unsterblichen Schönheit von Arthurs Wangenknochen geredet hat, sodass Arthur gezwungen war, direkt nach dem Essen zu fliehen. Beim Abendessen mit Eames geht es Gott sei Dank nicht um ausgestopfte Tiere, aber es ist trotzdem unglaublich unbehaglich, weil die Toilette im Restaurant unter Wasser steht, und Eames woanders hingehen muss, um sich sein Insulin zu spritzen. Als Arthur sagt, dass es okay ist, wenn er es in seiner Gegenwart macht, wird verdüstert sich Eames' Gesicht vielsagend.

Dieses eine Mal ist nicht nur Arthur launisch. Als Eames wieder reinkommt, ist auch er alles andere als umgänglich. Arthur versucht, über dies und das zu reden, aber es ist alles überwältigend förmlich, und er beschränkt sich schließlich darauf, in seinem Khao Phat Koong herumzustochern und auf die Uhr seines Vaters zu sehen.

Der Film ist ihm inzwischen ganz egal, aber Eames winkt ein Taxi für sie herbei und sie sehen ihn sich trotzdem an. Es ist der neuste Film von Michael Bay, was eine Menge Explosionen und Verfolgungsjagden bedeutet, was Arthur sogar ein bisschen glücklich macht. Er kauft Popcorn mit Karamellgeschmack und sucht sich einen Platz ganz weit hinten aus. Er sieht interessiert zu, wie sich Leute mit richtig großen Maschinengewehren abballern. „Oh wow“, haucht er nach einer besonders spannenden Schussszene, und er spürt, wie Eames sich umdreht, um ihn anzusehen. Dann beugt Eames sich auf einmal nach vorne und seine Lippen streichen über Arthurs Wange--

Arthur zuckt so abrupt zurück, dass er sein Popcorn im ganzen Gang verteilt.

„Also gut. Dann eben nicht“, sagt Eames ruhig.

Arthur starrt ihn an. Eames schenkt ihm ein geschlagenes Lächeln und wendet sich wieder der Leinwand zu. Arthurs Haut fühlt sich zu eng an, zu heiß, und er hält seine Tüte Popcorn viel zu fest umklammert.

Was zur Hölle war das gerade gewesen? Ja, gut, offensichtlich der gescheiterte Versuch eines Kusses, aber woher zur Hölle war das gerade gekommen? Eames hatte den ganzen Abend alles andere als verliebt gewirkt. Im Waschsalon hätte Arthur mit einem Kuss gerechnet, vielleicht sogar davor, aber nicht heute Abend auf diesem aus dem Ruder gelaufenen Unfall von einem Date, während dem Eames so launisch gewesen war. Arthur öffnet den Mund, bevor ihm einfällt, dass sie in einem Kinosaal sitzen und nicht alleine sind. Er klappt ihn wieder zu.

Als der Film zu Ende ist und Eames das Kino verlässt, Arthur immer zwei Schritte voraus, versucht er, mit ihm zu reden. Er tut sein bestes, um lässig zu wirken, aber Arthur sieht die Anspannung in seinen Schultern, und als Arthur ihn endlich einholt, faucht Eames ihn an: „Was?“

Und es ist, als wäre er wieder sechzehn und würde versuchen, aus Eames' Launen schlau zu werden, denn Eames kann es als Erwachsener vielleicht besser verstecken, aber als sie jünger waren, war er ein launisches Arschloch. Arthur kann sich genau daran erinnern, wie Eames ihn an einem Tag bei den Spinds angelächelt hat und am nächsten so getan hat, als gäbe es ihn nicht. Die scharfen Kanten von Eames' „was?“ brechen durch Arthurs Schutzwälle hindurch und er merkt, wie er einen Schritt zurücktritt. Das sollte er nicht tun, denkt er. Das sind doch alles nur dumme Unsicherheiten aus ihrer Jugend. Er sollte Eames nicht mehr so sehr an sich ranlassen, dass es ihn unsicher und unglücklich macht.

„Ich gehe zurück ins Hotel“, erklärt Arthur.

„Mach doch, was du willst“, sagt Eames. „Ich brauch jetzt einen verdammten Drink.“

Aber auch im Hotel gibt es Drinks. Sie sind in Arthurs Minikühlschrank ordentlich aufgereiht und verpackt. Er schaltet im Fernsehen auf einen stumpfsinnigen Kanal und macht eine Flasche teuren Vodka auf. Es ist ganz egal, dass er sich den kaum leisten kann. Dieser wunderbare Nebel, in den Vodka einen einhüllt, ist unbezahlbar.

Scheiß auf Eames und seine Art, einmal hü und einmal hott zu sagen, einen Moment lang ganz warm und zärtlich, im nächsten angespannt, sodass niemand weiß, was er will, oder wann er aufrichtig ist. Sowohl Eames als auch sein Großvater: beide der Beweis dafür, dass jeder, der Arthur wichtig ist, eine Stahlfalle mit scharfen Zähnen darstellt, in die Arthur immer und immer wieder hineintritt, von der er immer wieder gefangen wird. _Scheiß auf ihn. Scheiß auf sie beide._

&

An ihrem zweiten Tag in Nashville wird Arthur von Dom geweckt. „Du siehst richtig scheiße aus“, sagt er, als Arthur die Tür öffnet und sich an den Türrahmen hängt, um aufrecht stehen zu bleiben. „Und Eames ist immer noch nicht zurück, aber er hat mich gestern Abend angerufen und irgendwas von Kondomen geredet. Was zur Hölle ist zwischen euch beiden gewesen?“

Arthur kneift die Augen zusammen. Doms Kopf ist wirklich seltsam geformt, denkt er.

„Nichts“, sagt er leichthin. „Was willst du hier? Ich hol nur eben meine Tasche.“ Er stolpert zurück in sein Zimmer und fällt beinah über eine umgestürzte Lampe. „Ups.“ Er lacht in sich hinein.

„Du wirst also albern, wenn du betrunken bist“, stellt Dom fest. Er seufzt. „Mal will, dass ich mir für die Hochzeit einen Smoking kaufe, und ich wollte wissen, ob du mitkommst. Ich kann Schneidern nicht ohne seelischen Beistand begegnen, und na ja, Eames wird immer noch vermisst.“ Er sieht aus, als täte es ihm leid, schon wieder darauf zurückzukommen, aber Arthur winkt großmütig ab.

„Natürlich komme ich mit, Dom. Schneider sind sozusagen meine Spezialität.“

Und das stimmt auch. Schneider auf der ganzen Welt beugen das Knie und kuschen vor Arthur, weil sie in ihm einen wahren Beau Brummel des Geschmacks und der Eleganz erkennen. Das ist zumindest das, was Arthur Dom auf dem Weg zum Schneider erzählt, während Dom ein Gesicht zieht, das zeigt, dass er Arthurs Gebrabbel nur zuhört, weil noch Alkohol in seinem Blut herumschwappt. „Hier lang, Arthur“, weist er an, als sie die Plaza erreichen und Arthur drauf und dran ist, mitten auf die Straße zu laufen. „Immer einen Fuß vor den anderen“, fügt er hinzu. „Himmel noch mal, ihr lebt grade echt eine zum Scheitern verurteilte Liebesgeschichte aus.“

„Nein, eher so was wie _High School Musical_ “, sagt Arthur nachdenklich. „Ich bin, äh, Ryan, weil ich gut angezogen bin und Klavier spielen kann. Und Eames ist ein furchtbarer Mensch, also ist er Sharpay. Aber das wäre ja dann Inzest.“

Dom eilt in den Laden und knallt die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Oder hast du vielleicht das mit der zum Scheitern verurteilten Liebesgeschichte gemeint?“, ruft Arthur ihm hinterher.

Beim Schneider setzt Dom Arthur in eine Ecke und lässt ihn schweigend zusehen, wie für Doms Hochzeitssmoking Maß genommen wird. Arthur gehorcht und spürt, wie er langsam nüchtern wird, was vielleicht auch an der hypnotischen Arbeit des Schneiders liegt, die ihm hilft, sich zu konzentrieren. Das Anlegen des Maßbandes, die sicheren Kreidestriche – alles altbekannte Dinge für Arthur, dessen Mutter in der Bekleidungsbranche gearbeitet hat, bevor sie gestorben ist. Sie hat Arthurs Klamotten immer selbst genäht, und Arthur spürt eine Welle nostalgischer Traurigkeit, als er sich daran erinnert. Sie hat immer eine riesige Brille getragen, die den Großteil ihres Gesichts überschattete, und sie hat ausgeliehene Bücher immer rechtzeitig zurückgegeben. Und sie konnte überhaupt nicht kochen, aber sie konnte die kompliziertesten Origamifiguren falten. Arthur hat immer noch eine von ihnen, einen Papierdinosaurier, der ganz plattgedrückt ist, aber er trägt ihn als Glücksbringer immer noch mit sich herum.

Im Schneiderladen ist es wunderbar still, als befänden sie sich in einer Welt, die in eine andere hineingefaltet ist, wie die Brücke nach Terabithia. Arthur versinkt in friedlichen Tagträumen, die unterbrochen werden, als Dom plötzlich ausruft: „Mist, beinah hätte ich die Manschettenknöpfe vergessen!“

Und auch das ruft eine Erinnerung wach, denn Arthur besaß mal ein Paar Manschettenknöpfe, die ein Familienerbstück gewesen waren: Intarsien aus Gold und Perle, und ehrlich gesagt ziemlich hässlich, wie die meisten Dinge, die in einer bestimmten Ära für die hungrige Oberschicht hergestellt worden waren. Aber sie wogen schwer vor Erinnerungen, weil sein Großvater sie immer getragen hatte, und dessen Großvater vor ihm. Arthurs Großvater hatte ihm die Manschettenknöpfe zum Abschlussball geschenkt, wo Arthur sie prompt verloren hat, was den schlimmsten Streit ausgelöst hat, den er je mit seinem Großvater gehabt hatte, den Streit, der ihre Beziehung ein für allemal beendet hat. Zwei Monate später ist Arthur ausgezogen, um aufs College zu gehen, und sie haben nie wieder ein Wort miteinander gewechselt.

Er hat seine Highschool immer und immer wieder angerufen, um nach den Manschettenknöpfen zu fragen, aber niemand hat sie je gefunden. Und ganz egal, was war, ihr Verlust reut Arthur. Er vermutet, dass sie ihm wahrscheinlich von den Ärmeln runtergeklaut wurden, aber er hat keine Ahnung, wie und aus welchem Grund, und der Gedanke daran macht ihn wütend. Es waren nicht die verlorenen Manschettenknöpfe, die ihn und seinen Großvater zerstört haben, aber es ist leichter, so zu tun, als wären sie es gewesen.

Kleider machen Leute, denkt er, und Familie macht sie ungeschehen.

Aber dann dreht Dom sich um und lächelt, voller Hoffnung und mühsam verborgener Nervosität angesichts seiner Zukunft, und Arthur muss seine Aussage zumindest zum Teil revidieren, denn Arthur ist verdammt noch mal der allerletzte Romantiker und er wünscht sich, dass Dom glücklich wird.

&

Mal hält ihr Versprechen und sie fahren nach Weston in Missouri, um sich das Größte Bindfadenknäuel der Welt anzusehen. Es befindet sich in einer alten Scheune, die nun sowohl das America Bowman Restaurant als auch O'Malley's Irish Pub beheimatet. Sie sind alle verwirrt, als sie sehen, dass das Bindfadenknäuel nicht dauerhaft ausgestellt wird. „Aber auf der Website“, setzt Mal an, und der Barkeeper zuckt entschuldigend mit den Achseln.

„Wir bauen gerade einen Extra-Raum dafür, aber er ist noch nicht ganz fertig“, sagt er.

„Können wir... können wir es uns trotzdem ansehen?“, fragt Mal, und Arthur denkt über sein Leben nach, und darüber, dass er in einem Pub steht und enttäuscht ist, dass er das Größte Bindfaden- (nicht Garn-) -knäuel der Welt nicht sehen kann. 

Mal ist weiblich, wunderschön, bezaubernd, trägt tief ausgeschnittene Blusen, und ist vor allem beängstigend schwanger, sodass der Barkeeper schließlich „klar“ sagt und sie ins Hinterzimmer führt, und da ist es. Das Knäuel. Der Website zufolge, die Arthur und Mal angewählt haben, hat es sechs Meter Durchmesser und wiegt 1.856 Kilo, oder mit anderen Worten ein klein wenig mehr als Eames nach Bratkartoffeln und Bier. Das Knäuel steht auf einem niedrigen gestreiften Podest, und es ist ziemlich... na ja, Arthur kann nicht anders, als zu starren. Es ist ein ziemlich großes Knäuel.

Dom zieht die Nase kraus. „Hier stinkt's.“

„Würde sogar eine Panzergranate überleben“, sagt der Barkeeper stolz.

„Wollen wir frühstücken gehen?“, fragt Eames.

Arthur ist total bezaubert. Er tritt einen Schritt näher. Es ist so absolut rund und fest gewickelt, und er kann sich kaum vorstellen, wie viel Arbeit es sein muss, ein so großes Knäuel aufzuwickeln und in diese Form zu bringen. Der Website zufolge ist es aus alter Paketschnur aus der Zeit, zu der man seine Pakete noch zugebunden hat, und die Art von Hingabe, die jemand besitzen muss, um so viel Paketschnur zu sammeln, will ihm nicht ganz in den Kopf. Man muss besessen sein, klar, aber Besessenheit ist etwas, das Arthur versteht.

„Arthur ist verliebt“, sagt Eames.

„Hey“, sagt Arthur. „Ich bewundere einfach nur die geometrische Schönheit.“

Eames hebt die Augenbrauen. Arthur wirft noch einen letzten wehmütigen Blick auf das Größte Bindfadenknäuel der Welt, bevor sie den Raum der Reihe nach verlassen und Eier an der Theke bestellen. Heute kein Bier, da sie noch ein paar Stunden fahren müssen. Mal macht sich Sorgen, dass sie nicht mehr rechtzeitig in Kalifornien ankommen, und möchte Missouri so schnell wie möglich hinter sich lassen. Die Größte Pekannuss der Welt haben sie schon gesehen, und damit ist ihr Bedürfnis nach großen Sehenswürdigkeiten erst mal abgedeckt. Dom jammert immer noch darüber, dass sie die Pekannuss besichtigt haben. Dom ist, wie Mal später erklärt, beleidigt, dass sie nicht in Tennessee gehalten haben, um sich Graceland anzusehen, und abgesehen davon hatte er ein traumatisches Erlebnis mit einer Pekannuss, als er zehn war und noch ins Bett gemacht hat.

Arthur hebt die Hand. „Keine Details, bitte“, sagt er.

„Nur dass du dich nicht wunderst, wenn Dom anfängt, über seine Pekannusstragödie rumzuheulen“, warnt sie ihn.

Um Dom hätten sie sich allerdings keine Sorgen machen müssen, denn es ist Eames, der mürrisch wird. Beziehungsweise ist Eames schon seit Nashville ziemlich mürrisch. Arthur kann ihm keine Vorwürfe machen, schließlich ist die Luft zwischen ihnen so unterkühlt, dass antarktische Wissenschaftler eine Forschungsstation zwischen ihnen aufbauen könnten. Sie sind nicht gerade grob zueinander. Es ist viel eher so, dass ihre Wut aufeinander dafür gesorgt hat, dass sie sich mit einer Art gestelzter Höflichkeit behandeln. Aber Arthur weiß, dass das alles falsch ist, so falsch, und als Eames ihn nicht mehr anlächelt, verkrampft sich etwas in seinem Inneren.

Das gehört dazu, wenn man über etwas hinwegkommen will, sagt er sich. Als er dreizehn war, hat Arthur sich den Knöchel gebrochen, als er aus dem Apfelbaum gefallen ist, und es hat scheiße wehgetan, und es hat einfach nicht aufgehört, bis der Schmerz eines Tages weg war.

Und Arthur ist fest entschlossen, darüber hinwegzukommen. Dieser Roadtrip hat ihn aus Blake's Peak und aus seinem erstickten Abstieg in das Leben, das er nie wollte, herausgeholt. Aber der Roadtrip wird ihm nicht dabei helfen, aus Eames' Umlaufbahn zu entkommen. Das ist etwas, was er allein hinkriegen muss. Die Haut des Arthurs abzuwerfen, der er war, und in die Haut des Arthurs zu kriechen, der er sein will. Das ist die Wahrheit, scharf wie eine Guillotine, die Wahrheit, die er selbst kaum aussprechen kann: Er hofft wirklich, dass er sich ändern kann, weil die Sonne riesig und drückend über dem immer breiter werdenden Horizont schwebt, die Luft nach Regen und Erde riecht, und Verbitterung nur dann cool ist, wenn man Drogen nimmt und Gedichte schreibt, die mit Kerouac verglichen werden.

Arthur hat noch nie etwas von Kerouac gelesen, aber er hat mal eine Ausgabe von Ginsberg benutzt, um eine Fliege an der Wand zu zerschlagen. Die schwarze Schmiere hatte die Wörter verdeckt, die einmal gelautet hatten: _(Ich berühre dein Buch und träume von unserer Odyssee im Supermarkt und ich fühle mich albern dabei.)_

Dass sein Großvater noch am gleichen Tag seinen ersten Herzinfarkt gehabt hatte, hatte wahrscheinlich nichts damit zu tun.

&

  


In Kansas fällt alles in sich zusammen.

Scheiße, denkt Arthur, warum Kansas. Aber warum überhaupt irgendwo, und auf der Route 81 macht Mal und Doms Motor neben einem Getreidefeld, das sich im Wind wiegt, schlapp. Der Wind peitscht um Arthurs Wangen, als er am Rand der Schnellstraße parkt und seinen Helm abnimmt. Mal und Eames halten hinter ihm, und Eames sagt: „Lass mich mal einen Blick drauf werfen.“

Mal sagt: „Wir wussten schon in Topeka, dass mit dem Motor was nicht stimmt. Ich hab dir da schon gesagt, dass du das überprüfen lassen solltest.“

„Es war doch nur ein kleines Geräusch. Ich dachte eben nicht, dass es was Schlimmes ist“, fährt Dom sie an, während Eames zu seinem eigenen Motorrad geht und seine Werkzeugtasche holt. „Ich hab den Kopf momentan ziemlich voll, falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist.“

„Oh, glaubst du vielleicht, du bist der einzige?“ Mals Wut wirkt auf eine Art gebieterisch, wie Arthur es noch nie zuvor gesehen hat. Dieser Streit ist offensichtlich nur das Ende des Rattenschwanzes eines größeren Streits. „Ich bin im achten Monat schwanger, Dom! Mein Rücken tut weh! Meine Fußgelenke tun weh! Ich muss in einem Beiwagen sitzen und kann nicht mal den Rausch des Fahrens spüren – und du willst mir erzählen, du hättest Probleme?“

Mals Wut fühlt sich an, als wäre man versehentlich mit den Fingern an eine glühend heiße Herdplatte gekommen: überraschend, unerwartet, katastrophal schmerzhaft. Arthur wünscht, er könnte gehen, bis sie fertig sind, aber sie stehen am Rand einer Autobahn in Kansas, wo Autos und Trucks an ihnen vorbeirauschen. Er kann nirgends hingehen, und das endlos rollende Gelb des Getreides tut ihm in die Augen weh, also sieht er stattdessen Eames an. Eames hat Mal und Doms Motorrad aufgeschraubt und stochert darin herum. Arthur geht zu ihm.

„Glaubst du, es ist was Ernstes?“, fragt er. Er muss die Stimme heben, um über den Motorenlärm des Verkehrs gehört zu werden.

„Willst du die technische Antwort oder die einfache?“, fragt Eames.

Arthur weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht viel über Motorräder, also sagt er: „Die einfache.“

„Ich kann dafür sorgen, dass das Motorrad bis Wichita nicht auseinanderfällt.“ An dieser Stelle sieht Arthur zum Straßenschild auf. 20 Meilen bis Wichita. „Aber wir müssen so schnell wie möglich in eine Werkstatt rollen“, endet Eames.

„Wie lange, glaubst du, werden wir in Wichita bleiben müssen?“, fragt Arthur. „Weil das Mals Plan für die Hochzeit und die Geburt echt über den Haufen werfen wird. Wir könnten nicht mehr rechtzeitig in Kalifornien ankommen.“

„Das schaffen wir“, sagt Eames. „Wenn es hart auf hart kommt, kaufen wir einfach Flugtickets.“

Arthur sagt nichts. 'Wir' ist so ein allumfassendes Wort, aber er ist nicht sicher, ob es auch ihn umfasst, weil er eigentlich nicht mal zur Hochzeit eingeladen ist, also warum sollte er ein teures Flugticket zahlen? Aber wenn es doch so kommt, wenn Eames und Mal und Dom sich ohne ihn in ein Flugzeug nach Kalifornien setzen, was würde er dann tun? Alleine weiterfahren? Der Gedanke gefällt ihm nicht, genauso wenig, wie umzudrehen und sich wieder auf die Straße nach Pennsylvania einzufädeln. Arthur schaudert, obwohl der Präriewind warm ist. Eames sieht zu ihm auf, und zum ersten Mal seit zwei Tagen sieht Arthur Freundlichkeit in seinem Blick.

„Ich habe Freunde in Wichita. Das haben wir schnell repariert“, sagt er.

„Es ist nicht mein Motorrad, sondern ihrs“, lügt Arthur. „Ich bin nicht derjenige, der sich Sorgen macht.“

Eames schnaubt. Sein Daumen ist ölverschmiert, als er sich damit übers Gesicht fährt. Eames vergisst immer, die Finger aus dem Gesicht zu lassen, und das Öl färbt auf seine Wange ab, wo sein Daumen ruht, eine berufliche Segnung.

„Du denkst vielleicht, dass du besser bist als ich, aber ich kann es mit dir aufnehmen, weißt du“, warnt Arthur ihn zum zehnten Mal. Er kann seinen Blick nicht von Eames' Wangenknochen lösen, und er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass das offensichtlich ist.

„Ja, ja“, sagt Eames schleppend. Er wirft einen Blick auf Mal und Dom und wird leiser. „Die gehen da drüben grade ganz schön aufeinander los, was?“

„Ja“, sagt Arthur. Mals Gesicht ist zugleich ausdruckslos und furchterregend.

„Da können wir nichts machen“, sagt Eames, „außer weiterzufahren.“

&

Als sie in Wichita ankommen, reden Mal und Dom kein Wort mehr miteinander, was im Gegenzug Arthurs und Eames' Beziehung stärkt. Sie werfen verstohlene Blicke auf Mal und Dom und sehen sich dann gegenseitig fragend an. Es gibt bestimmte Regeln, wenn man in der Gruppe unterwegs ist, ganz egal, was für einer Gruppe, und als sie am Abend ihre Motelzimmer auswählen, beschließen Arthur und Eames, die Sache in die Hand zu nehmen. Eames teilt sich ein Zimmer mit Dom, während Arthur anbietet, bei Mal zu schlafen. Sie nimmt sein Angebot dankbar an und lässt sich aufs Bett fallen, sobald die Tür aufgeschlossen ist. „Lass mich einfach hier liegen“, stöhnt sie, und sie hat tiefe Ringe unter den Augen. „Ich will einfach nur schlafen, bis die Welt untergeht oder Dom ein Gehirn wächst, je nach dem, was zuerst passiert.“

Arthur nickt und bestellt Essen für sie. Als er sich fertig macht, um zu gehen – Eames hat vor, mit einem seiner hiesigen Freunde eine Bikerbar zu besuchen, und obwohl Arthur eigentlich nicht noch mehr unbehagliche Abende mit Eames verbringen will, ist er schließlich nicht den ganzen Weg hierher gefahren, um in einem Hotelzimmer rumzusitzen – greift Mal nach seinem Handgelenk.

„Scheiße!“, sagt Arthur, weil sie schnell ist wie eine Viper und er geglaubt hatte, dass sie schläft.

„Arthur“, sagt sie sehr, sehr ernst, „glaubst du, dass Menschen sich verändern können?“

„Nein“, sagt Arthur. Dann erinnert er sich an seinen Vorsatz. „Doch. Aber erst, wenn sie etwas aufgegeben haben.“

„Was zum Beispiel?“ Mal blinzelt.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ihren Stolz. Ihre Träume. Was auch immer der Kleister ist, der einen vorher zusammengehalten hat.“ Er lächelt sie schief an. „Ich bin wirklich der letzte, den du fragen solltest, in meinem Leben ändert sich nämlich nie was. Es ist ein endloser Kreis.“

Wenn Mal perfekt wäre, würde sie ihn jetzt bemitleiden, aber Mal ist menschlich, und sie sagt mit ängstlicher Stimme: „Ich werde eine schreckliche Mutter sein.“

Arthur setzt sich wieder aufs Bett.

„Und Dom ist für fast nichts zu gebrauchen. Wir werden unsere Erziehung in den Sand setzen.“ Ihr entweicht ein leises Stöhnen, und wenn er nicht wüsste, dass schwangere Frauen nicht trinken sollen, würde er sich fragen, ob sie betrunken ist. „Wie konnten wir jemals denken, dass wir einen anderen... einen anderen Menschen großziehen können? Wir können nicht mal lange genug an einem Ort bleiben, und das ist meine Schuld, Arthur. Ich bin zu ruhelos.“

„Ich...“ Arthurs Hals ist trocken. Ganz anders als bei Fragen zu Steuererklärungen und höherer Mathematik weiß er nicht, was er hierauf sagen soll. „Meine Eltern sind tot“, sagt er schließlich. „Und aus mir ist trotzdem was geworden.“

Mal schnaubt spöttisch. „Du jammerst die ganze Zeit darüber rum, wie kaputt du bist.“

„Wir sind beide kaputt, du und ich und Eames und Dom wahrscheinlich auch“, sagt Arthur. „Aber wenigstens habe ich eine ganze Schatztruhe voll glücklicher Erinnerungen in meinem Kopf, und das ist gut, Mal. Glaube ich. Das ist _gut._ “

Sie blickt ihn forschend an, und dann streicht sie mit der Hand über seine Stirn. „In Ordnung“, sagt sie müde. „Sei nicht so laut, wenn du zurückkommst, hmm? Ich brauche meinen Schlaf. Vielleicht nicht gerade meinen Schönheitsschlaf, wo ich mich so aufgeblasen fühle, aber meinen Schlaf.“

Er macht eine fließende Handbewegung. „Willst du, dass ich bleibe?“

„Nein“, sagt sie, also geht er.

Die Bar heißt 70, wie die Autobahn, und Eames taucht mit seinem Mechanikerfreund Fischer auf, der strahlend blaue Augen hat, weshalb Arthur vielleicht ein bisschen schroffer ist als nötig. Fischer deutet ein Lächeln an, fragt ihn nach seiner Heimatstadt und seinem Job, und es ist wirklich nicht seine Schuld, dass das ausgerechnet die zwei Gesprächsthemen sind, die Arthur am meisten hasst, aber Fischer ist nicht dumm. Er versteht und kehrt an Eames' Seite zurück, und sie reden über Motoren und Rennbahnen und wer weiß was noch. Arthur starrt in sein Glas. Eames unterhält sich laut und angeregt, und als Fischer etwas sagt, was Eames dazu bringt, seinen Kopf in den Nacken zu legen und zu lachen, muss Arthur einfach Streit suchen.

Nicht mit Eames. So selbstzerstörerisch ist er auch wieder nicht. Aber er leiert einen mit ein paar Typen an, die um den Billardtisch versammelt sind und ihm böse Blicke zuwerfen, seit er die Bar betreten hat. „Hey, Fisch“, grinst einer von ihnen, als Arthur auf sie zukommt. „Willst du spielen?“

Sie spielen. Arthur schlägt ihn.

Dann lässt Arthur einen abfälligen Kommentar über sein Talent für Billard und vielleicht auch über sein Gesicht fallen.

Voilà, ein Streit.

Es stimmt nicht, dass Arthur sich in all den Jahren, die er in New York verbracht hat, nicht verändert hat. Es hat sich sogar etwas Grundlegendes geändert: Er hat gelernt, sich zu prügeln. Als er das erste Mal auf dem Weg von der Arbeit nach Hause überfallen wurde und alle seine Kreditkarten und seinen Sozialversicherungsausweis losgeworden ist – weil er da noch dumm genug gewesen war, seinen Sozialversicherungsausweis mit sich herumzutragen, also hatte er es vielleicht nicht anders verdient -, hatte er sich gleich zum Taekwondo-Unterricht angemeldet. Jetzt, sechs Jahre später, ist er verdammt gut darin. Arthur hat einen natürlichen Kampfinstinkt, das hat sein Meister zumindest einmal bewundernd gesagt, und es stimmt, dass er nichts so entspannend findet wie diesen kurzen Moment vor einer Prügelei, wenn er sehen kann, wie die Bewegungen seines Gegners auf seine eigenen zurauschen. Es fühlt sich beinah an, als wäre er unbesiegbar.

Der Typ holt aus --

\-- und Arthur schmettert ihn krachend auf den Billardtisch.

Die gesamte Bar hält inne und starrt ihn an. Eames reißt seine Aufmerksamkeit endlich von Fischer los und die Überraschung ist ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Arthur lacht. 

Der Typ rappelt sich stöhnend vom Billardtisch hoch, und als er Arthur ansieht, weiß er, dass er nicht verlieren darf. Nicht gegen diesen zimperlich aussehenden Typen im Kaschmirpullover, mit den gegelten Haaren und den Händen eines Klavierspielers. Nicht gegen diesen Typen, der aussieht, als gehörte er zu dieser gottlosen Calvin-Klein-Buchhalterbrut. Zumindest ist das das, was Arthur an seiner Stelle durch den Kopf gehen würde, und der andere enttäuscht ihn nicht.

Er wirft sich wieder auf Arthur, und Arthur nimmt seinen Kopf und rammt ihn gegen den Billardtisch.

Und dann ist Eames neben ihm. „Okay, ich glaube, das reicht jetzt, Hans Solo“, murmelt er Arthur ins Ohr, aber inzwischen sind auch die Kumpels des Typen ziemlich sauer, und einer von ihnen greift Eames und zerrt ihn zur Seite.

Eames drängt ihn weg. „Fass mich nicht an“, sagt er. 

Arthur schlägt den aufdringlichen Typen ins Gesicht. „Fass ihn nicht an“, sagt er.

Und dann wird das Ganze erst zu einer richtigen Schlägerei, und Arthur ist auf absurde, fieberhafte Weise glücklich. Er ist in seinem Element. Er teilt Schläge und Tritte aus und verursacht ein Chaos, wie sein Großvater es nie zugelassen hätte, was wahrscheinlich das ist, wofür er als 9.101. Bewohner von Blake's Peak geboren wurde. Arthur könnte mit seinem rechten Haken einen Alligator k.o. schlagen, und Eames ist ebenfalls nicht schlecht, und sie nehmen es mit den fünf Typen auf, bis die Barbesitzer – die selbst Biker und nicht gerade schwächlich sind – sich einen Weg durch die Menge bahnen, und schon sind es acht Typen.

„Tut mir leid, Robert!“, brüllt Eames über die Menge hinweg, als die Polizei kommt und er und Arthur in Handschellen abgeführt werden.

Fischer winkt ihnen träge von der Theke aus zu, und dann schließt sich die Tür des Polizeiautos hinter ihnen und Arthur lacht, als hätte er grade seinen ersten Orgasmus gehabt. Sein zurückgegeltes Haar löst sich und sein gesamtes rechtes Auge schwillt blau an. Er hatte auf dem gesamten Roadtrip noch nicht so gute Laune.

  


„Du bist so ein Psycho“, sagt Eames bewundernd. „Du bist so was von gestört.“

Arthur grinst.

Die Cops, die nicht zu Späßen aufgelegt scheinen, stecken sie in eine Arrestzelle, und als Arthur sieht, dass sie sich die Zelle mit zwei breiten, grob aussehenden Männern teilen, lehnt er sich zu Eames hinüber und sagt: „Keine Sorge. Ich werde deine Tugend schützen.“

Eames verschluckt sich. „Ariadne und Yusuf werden mich umbringen“, sagt er, aber er klingt nicht so, als würde ihm das viel ausmachen, und Arthur lächelt, als noch mehr Blut seine Nase hinunterläuft und auf den Zementboden tropft.

Am nächsten Morgen holen Mal und Dom sie ab. Eames hat sie letzte Nacht angerufen, aber sobald Mal sich versichert hatte, dass er sein Insulin bei sich hatte, hat sie sich im Bett umgedreht und gesagt, dass sie nicht aufstehen würde, nur weil sie dumm genug gewesen waren, sich festnehmen zu lassen. Aber als Mal und Dom ankommen, halten sie immerhin Händchen und verdrehen die Augen, was sie aussehen lässt wie ein Paar zusammengehöriger Puppen mit Kulleraugen. Während Dom die Papiere unterschreibt, die die Freiheit ihrer bescheuerten Freunde garantiert, kommt Mal zu ihrer Zelle hinübergewandert und sagt: „Ich habe mal gehört, dass man beim Sex mehr angestaute Aggressionen rauslassen kann als durch rohe Gewalt.“

„Ich weiß nicht“, sagt Arthur langsam, „ich mag rohe Gewalt irgendwie.“

„Du solltest zum Arzt gehen, bevor wir weiterfahren“, merkt sie an. „Du auch, Eames“, fügt sie hinzu, weil jemand versucht hat, eine Bierflasche über Eames Kopf zu zerbrechen und sein Gesicht ein bisschen zerschnitten ist. Er nickt, und dann schenkt er Mal sein bezauberndstes Lächeln, das Mal nur andeutungsweise erwidert.

Als sie die Polizeistation verlassen, beugt Arthur sich auf dem Parkplatz hinüber zu Eames, bevor die Magie des Augenblicks nachlässt und er wieder der gute alte Arthur wird, und sagt: „Ich bin wirklich ein verdammter Ninja.“

„Ich glaub's dir ja jetzt, du Vollidiot“, gibt Eames zurück. Als Mal und Dom in die andere Richtung sehen, lässt er seine Stimme ein bisschen tiefer und heiser klingen, und Arthur kann spüren, dass Eames ihm gern das Gesicht zuwenden und ihn küssen würde, geplatzte Lippen und geschwollene Schnitte hin oder her. Aber der Augenblick vergeht so schnell wie ein flüchtiger Gedanke, und Arthur sagt sich, dass das Gefühl abnehmender Freude in seiner Magengrube nur daher rührt, dass er seit vierzehen Stunden nichts gegessen hat. Er hat sich in Nashville versprochen, nichts mit Eames und stattdessen noch mal von vorne anzufangen. Dieses Versprechen muss er jetzt auch halten. Arthur fährt sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und schmeckt Blut.

&

Dank Fischer ist Mal und Doms Motorrad schnell repariert und sie schaffen es bis nach Garden City, aber die nächsten paar Tage hält der Regen sie in Kansas fest. Dom hat Interesse an einer Besichtigung des Lee Richardson Zoos, und da der Eintritt frei ist, nehmen sie sich vor, den Zoo zu besuchen, bevor der Regen stärker wird als ein Nieseln. Sie verbringen einen Nachmittag damit, sich Flussotter und Kleine Pandas anzusehen. Der Zoo hat auch afrikanische Elefanten, und Arthur fällt auf, dass er noch nie zuvor welche gesehen hat. Sie essen auf einer Terrasse wirklich leckere Sandwichs zu Mittag. Arthur spürt, dass die Leute ihn wegen der blauen Flecken in seinem Gesicht anstarren, und das Kauen ist etwas schmerzhaft, aber das ist ihm egal. Er beendet sein Mittagessen und sieht zum Himmel auf, der sich langsam versilbert.

„Ich habe keine Lust, im fließenden Regen zu fahren“, sagt Mal. „Früher habe ich es geliebt, aber diesmal habe ich keine Lust drauf.“

„Dann lassen wir's“, sagt Dom und sie lächelt ihn an. Es herrscht immer noch eine gewisse Anspannung zwischen den beiden, aber die Kanten sind stumpfer geworden, ähnlich wie bei Arthur und Eames, und die paar Tage, die sie in Garden City verbringen, sind einige der besten ihrer gesamten Reise. Es ist beileibe keine große Stadt. Sie hat eine Bevölkerung von achtundzwanzigtausend, und in der Stadt leben vor allem Leute, die in der Landwirtschaft oder in Pflegeberufen arbeiten. Nicht gerade der aufregendste Ort, aber es ist erholsam, und als der Regen schließlich kommt, und er kommt in Strömen, ziehen die vier sich in ihr Econolodge-Hotel zurück. Mal holt ihren Laptop, und sie und Arthur gehen ins Internet, während Dom und Eames ein 1000er-Puzzle mit Erdferkeln kaufen und es auf dem Teppich zusammenfügen. Es wirkt richtig heimelig.

Und plötzlich hat Arthur einen gefährlichen Gedanken: dass er sich vorstellen könnte, so zu leben. Nie wieder nach Blake's Peak, nie wieder nach New York zurückzugehen. Einfach nur den Rest seiner Tage in einem Motelzimmer zu verbringen, wo der Regen Schlieren auf der Fensterscheibe zieht, und er Mals Atem an seinem Ohr spüren kann, als sie ihn fragt, wie lange er noch mit dem Laptop braucht. Sie will nach ihrer Hochzeitswebsite sehen.

Ihm fällt auf, dass nur noch vier Staaten zwischen ihnen und Kalifornien und dem Ende liegen.

Arthur macht eine mentale Liste von Dingen, an die er sich gewöhnt hat:

1\. Früh aufzustehen und nicht erst sechs Tassen Kaffee zu brauchen  
2\. Nach den Launen des Wetters zu leben  
3\. Das ständige Schalten bei seiner Ninja  
4\. Die Helmfrisur  
5\. Den Muskelkater  
6\. Den Mangel an frischen Klamotten  
7\. Die Heizungssysteme im Motel, bzw. deren Fehlen  
8\. Doms Angewohnheit, Beatles-Lieder vor sich hinzusingen  
9\. Mals Angewohnheit, seine Taschen umzupacken  
10\. Eames' pink und lila geblümtes Hemd  
11\. Hamburger (entgegen all seiner Prinzipien)

Es gibt auch noch eine genauso lange Liste von Dingen, an die er sich nie gewöhnen wird, und es könnte gut sein, dass die ersten drei Punkte dieser Liste etwas mit Eames' Lächeln, Eames' Arsch und Eames' geschickten Fingern beim Reparieren des leichten Ruckelns von Arthurs Motorrad, das in Garden City auftritt, zu tun haben. Niemand hat gesagt, dass Arthur seine eigenen Listen _mögen_ muss.

„Scheiße, ich hasse dieses Puzzle“, sagt Eames. „Ich weiß nicht mal, was ein Erdferkel ist.“ Während Dom widerspricht und irgendwas von der Schönheit des Erdferkels und der Bedeutung der geistigen Tätigkeit des Puzzlens faselt – wie sich herausstellt, ist er Dozent, ein Professor für Architektur an einer staatlichen Hochschule -, lässt Eames sich neben Arthur aufs Bett fallen.

„Hey“, sagt er.

Arthur sieht zu ihm hinunter. „Du riechst nach Remouladensauce.“

„Das ist gut, denn ich meine, mich zu erinnern, dass du Remouladensauce magst“, erwidert Eames. Er hat recht. Arthur mag Remouladensauce. Aber er weiß nicht, woher Eames das weiß, und Eames grinst ihn selbstgefällig an, siegestrunken, weil er es geschafft hat, dieses Stück Arthur zu erobern, wie ein Feld in einem Spiel. Arthur wendet den Blick in Richtung Regen, dann sieht er zurück zu Eames.

„Lass uns Fish and Chips essen gehen“, sagt er.

„Ach, mein schnittlauchhaariger Liebling“, sagt Eames, „du weißt, wie man mich glücklich macht.“

Arthur macht ein geringschätziges Geräusch. „Wenn ich das wüsste-“ Dann fällt ihm ein, dass Mal und Dom zuhören. „Um dich glücklich zu machen, braucht es eine Menge fetthaltiger Moleküle“, sagt Arthur stattdessen.

Eames schlägt sich auf die Oberschenkel. „Nicht mit denen hier.“

Darauf fällt Arthur keine gute Erwiderung ein, weil, na ja, Eames' _Oberschenkel._

\-- sind wahrscheinlich kaum beeindruckender als die Oberschenkel jeder anderen Person, die im Erwachsenenalter den Großteil ihrer Zeit damit verbringt, besagte Oberschenkel auf ein aufheulendes Motorrad zu klemmen. Dom hat bestimmt auch ganz nette Oberschenkel. Aber Arthur kriegt eine Gänsehaut, wenn er so über Dom nachdenkt, und was Eames betrifft, ist er wirklich nicht gerade objektiv.

&

Arthurs und Eames' nächstes Date ist nicht wirklich ein Date, aber bevor sie Garden City verlassen, gehen sie mit Mal und Dom ins Kino. Ihr zweites Mal Kino ist viel besser als das erste Mal. Keine peinlichen Küsse, die zu nur halb verstandenen Streits führen, Eames kann sich diesmal ohne Probleme Insulin spritzen, sie haben sich im nahegelegenen Steakhaus vollgestopft, und alle haben gute Laune. Arthur versucht sogar, das Popcorn, das sie sich eigentlich alle teilen, aus Eames' Umklammerung zu lösen, ein Versuch, der dazu führt, dass er halb auf Eames landet und sich an ihm reibt, und Dom sich vielsagend räuspert. Okay, vielleicht ist doch noch ein bisschen was _davon_ übrig. Aber Eames lacht, Arthur Ohren laufen rot an, und es fühlt sich auf eine Art und Weise befriedigend an, die Arthur nicht erwartet hätte.

  


Als sie das Kino verlassen, lässt der Regen gerade nach. Dom wendet sich an Mal und sagt: „Schatz, hast du Lust, mit mir rumzumachen?“, und als Mal ein erfreutes Ja lacht, greift er nach ihrer Hand und sie verschwinden im Einkaufszentrum.

„Wie viel wollen wir wetten, dass sie's in einem Fotoautomaten tun?“, sagt Arthur.

„Ich bin einfach nur froh zu sehen, dass sie sich wieder verstehen“, sagt Eames. „Dom hat mich mit seiner passiv-aggressiven männlichen Existenzangst beinah in den Wahnsinn getrieben.“

„Ha“, gluckst Arthur, und sie gehen den nassen Weg zurück zur Bushaltestelle, weil Mal bei dem anhaltenden Regen nicht mit dem Motorrad hatte fahren wollen. Während sie auf den Bus warten, studiert Arthur das Werbeplakat eines Reiseunternehmens, während Eames die Seite seines Kopfes studiert. Arthur weiß, dass Eames irgendetwas sagen will. Er hat gelernt, diese Art erwartungsvoller Stille zu deuten. Aber Eames lässt sich Zeit damit, seine Wörter zu sammeln, und er spricht erst, als sie sich in den Bus gequetscht haben.

„Alles klar bei dir?“, fragt er schließlich, und er meint es gut, aber das hält Arthurs gute Laune nicht davon ab, in den Keller zu stürzen.

Arthur starrt ihn ausdruckslos an. „Tut mir leid, spielst du auf irgendwas Besimmtes an?“

„Ich meine nur, dass du nicht grade auf der Höhe warst, als wir uns aufgemacht haben“, erwidert Eames unverzagt. „Und damit meine ich nicht Blake's Peak. Ich meine, in deinem Kopf. Du warst nicht mehr der Arthur, den ich in der Schule kannte.“

„Himmel, ich habe keine Lust, diese Unterhaltung mit dir in einem öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel zu führen“, sagt Arthur, und er wartet, bis sie die paar Minuten vom Einkaufszentrum bis zu ihrem Motel gefahren sind, bevor er sich zu Eames umdreht und fortfährt: „Also was jetzt, überrascht es dich vielleicht, wenn jemand in seinen Dreißigern nicht mehr der gleiche ist, wie als er gerade in die Pubertät gekommen ist? Weil wenn ja, Scheiße, hat Blake's Peak deine Weltsicht verzerrt. Ich hab dir gesagt, dass du da nicht hättest bleiben sollen. Es ist da wie in einem Land, in dem die Zeit stehen geblieben ist.“

„Mir gefällt es in Blake's Peak“, verteidigt Eames sich.

„Deshalb reist du ja auch die ganze Zeit durch die Gegend“, wirft Arthur ihm an den Kopf.

„Mir gefällt es in Blake's Peak _und_ ich reise gerne. Das widerspricht sich nicht unbedingt“, entgegnet Eames. „Und Arthur, ganz ehrlich, was zur Hölle ist los mit dir? Okay, du hasst also deine Heimatstadt. Kapier ich. Ich hab England auch verlassen, weil ich meine Heimatstadt hasse. Aber mich hat es glücklicher gemacht. Ich hab Dinge entdeckt, die ich mag, Leute, die ich mag. Du, du bist einfach noch viel unglücklicher, sogar nach deiner überheblichen New-York-Erfahrung.“

„Das waren neun Jahre meines Lebens, du Arschloch. Nicht nur irgendeine Erfahrung“, sagt Arthur. „Und ich hab New York nicht freiwillig verlassen. Ich _musste_ , weil mein Großvatter gestorben ist.“

„Du hast ungefähr zig Millionen Cousins“, gibt Eames gnadenlos zurück. „Du warst nicht der einzige.“

„Ich hab nur zwei und doch, war ich“, sagt Arthur durch zusammengebissene Zähne hindurch. Er beginnt, in Richtung Motel zu laufen, das auf der anderen Straßenseite liegt. Eames folgt ihm, und Arthur überlegt, ihm die Tür vor der Nase zuzumachen, weil Arthur nämlich die einzige Schlüsselkarte hat, und es also nicht so ist, als könnte Eames irgendwas dagegen tun. Aber Arthur ist dieser Tage eher erschöpft als wütend, also lässt er Eames rein. Aber er wendet ihm den Rücken zu, während er seinen Mantel aufhängt, und er geht erst ins Badezimmer, um sich Wasser ins Gesicht zu spritzen, bevor er zurückkommt und sagt: „Lass uns das ein- für allemal klären.“

„Ich bin ganz Ohr“, sagt Eames, der lang ausgestreckt auf dem Bett liegt. Er trägt immer noch seine Lederjacke, und er sieht wunderschön aus und viel zu altbekannt, und es macht Arthur wütend. Seine Finger zucken in dem Verlangen, etwas zu töten.

Als klar wird, dass Arthur eigentlich gar nicht weiß, was er sagen soll, sagt Eames, hilfreich wie immer: „Dein Großvater ist gestorben“, sagt er. „Ihr habt euch nicht gut verstanden.“

„Er war ein verbitterter, engstirniger Ersatz für einen Menschen“, sagt Arthur. „Er war alles, was ich niemals werden wollte. Ich hab so viele Pläne gemacht, von zuhause wegzulaufen, und ich hab's auch versucht. Zweimal. Aber ich hab's nie weit geschafft, und er hat immer genau gewusst, wann er an der Bushaltestelle auftauchen muss, um mich zurück nach Hause zu zerren.“ Er verzieht den Mund. „Ich wette, die anderen haben ihm gesagt, wo ich war. Das war, bevor du in die Stadt gekommen bist. Er war damals noch um einiges sportlicher und beängstigender.“

„Ich fand ihn immer noch ziemlich beängstigend, trotz des Rollstuhls“, sagt Eames. Es schwingt Zärtlichkeit in seiner Stimme mit, und das macht alles nur noch schlimmer. Arthur will kein Mitleid. Er ist sich nicht sicher, was er überhaupt von Eames will, weil alles eingehüllt ist in die Hormone eines Teenagers und die Reue eines Erwachsenen, aber er weiß, dass er kein Mitleid will.

„Weißt du“, sagt Arthur, „ich glaube langsam, dass die ganze Aufmerksamkeit, die du meiner Vergangenheit widmest, nur dazu dient, mich davon abzuhalten, nach deiner zu fragen. Warum bist du in den USA geblieben, als dein Austauschjahr vorbei war? Das haben wir uns alle gefragt, aber neimand wusste es.“ Er sieht Eames herausfordernd an. „Danielle hat gesagt, du kämst aus einer alten Familie. Sie hat gesagt, du wärst enterbt worden.“

„Danielle hat zu viele Seifenopern geguckt und hat sogar mal gedacht, ich wäre der verlorengeglaubte Anwärter auf den britischen Thron“, sagt Eames. „Es gab keine großartige Tragödie. Ich habe mich in England gelangweilt, also hab ich beschlossen, mal was Neues auszuprobieren, und das hat mir eben besser gefallen. Meinen linken Hippie-Eltern war das total egal, solange ich keine Anschläge auf Abtreibungskliniken verübt habe. Also war alles gut. q.e.d.“ Er beginnt, seine Jacke auszuziehen. Er schenkt Arthur ein Lächeln, aber es ist kantig. „Es hat natürlich geholfen, dass ich American Football lieber mochte als unseren Fußball zuhause. Außerdem gab es bei euch ein paar hübsche Jungs.“ 

„Tommy Greyson zum Beispiel“, sagt Arthur kühl.

„Und dich.“

„Ich habe nicht gerade den Eindruck gewonnen, dass ich dir gut genug war“, sagt Arthur, und damit hat er ins Schwarze getroffen, das weiß er, weil Eames' Gesichtsausdruck plötzlich nicht mehr belustigt, sondern unbehaglich ist.

„Arthur“, sagt er und schluckt, und es gibt Arthur ein richtig geiles Gefühl von Macht, Eames, den unerschütterlichen Eames, so nervös zu sehen. „Arthur. Ich habe versucht, mit dir darüber zu reden.“

„Ach wirklich“, sagt Arthur. 

Eames Blick gleitet über die Tür, den Teppich, alles, nur nicht Arthur. Er liegt immer noch auf dem Bett, und Arthur steht mit gekreuzten Armen über ihm, und nach einer Weile gibt Arthur nach. Er tut ihm leid. „Das ist lange her“, sagt er. „Vergiss es. Wir waren damals noch dumme Kinder, und dumme Kinder tun dumme Dinge.“

„Ich _war_ dumm. Ich war dumm und ich hatte Angst, also habe ich Panik gekriegt. Aber du-“ Eames' Stimme ist rau. Er sagt: „Aber du warst immer der klügste Schüler der Schule. Wenn man von Dora Sanchez absieht“, fügt er hinzu, und Arthur kann ihm deswegen nicht mal böse sein, weil Dora Sanchez, das Wunderkind von Blake's Peak, ungelogen eine absolute Ausnahmeerscheinung war. „Du warst doch immer schon so schlau. Hast du nach unserem Schulabschluss nicht diese ganzen Stipendien bekommen?“

„Weiß ich nicht mehr“, sagt Arthur.

„Und dann warst du weg“, sagt Eames. Es ist schwierig, den Tonfall in seiner Stimme zu deuten – nostalgisch vielleicht, und ein bisschen nachdenklich. „Du bist in dieses Wrack von einem Auto gestiegen, nach Osten gefahren und hast das Gaspedal durchgetreten. Lustig, dass wir jetzt nach Westen fahren. Hast du darüber schon mal nachgedacht?“

„Auf welchen von deinen hoffnungslos verworrenen Gedankengängen beziehst du dich gerade?“, fragt Arthur.

„Die sind nicht so verworren wie deine“, erwidert Eames. „Und die Sache ist die, ich habe wirklich versucht, mich zu entschuldigen. Aber du wolltest mir ja nicht zuhören, weil du dich immer schon für was Besseres gehalten hast, weggeschlossen in deinem Rapunzelturm voller Leid und Selbstherrlichkeit. Ich hab's versucht, echt, ich hab sogar Yusuf dazu gebracht, es an meiner Stelle zu versuchen, aber du hast uns beide ignoriert.“ Seine Nostalgie und Nachdenklichkeit werden von einer Spur Frust abgelöst, und Arthur kann nicht anders, er ist faziniert. „Und dann warst du weg“, sagt Eames. „Was hätte ich tun sollen? Dir bis zum College nachrennen? Als ob, verdammt noch mal. _Du_ hast alles kaputt gemacht, also verstehe ich echt nicht, warum du jetzt so ein Theater machst.“

„Ich mache kein Theater“, sagt Arthur, denn wenn die Wände dessen, was hätte sein können, über einem zusammenstürzen, ist das letzte, was man tun kann, so zu tun, als wäre einem alles scheißegal. Aber es ist eine schlechte Lüge, das merkt er sogar selbst, und Eames, so scheint es, hat inzwischen keine Zärtlichkeit mehr für ihn übrig, denn er schnaubt höhnisch und geht in sein Bett. Er macht den Fernseher an und in der ansonsten unerschöpflichen Stille klingt das Plärren des Fernsehers unpassend und laut.


	3. Teil III

Das ist gerade wahrscheinlich der schlechteste Zeitpunkt, zu dem Mal und Dom die liebestrunkene Entscheidung treffen könnten, eine Zeitlang alleine weiterzufahren, aber Arthur war schon immer ein Pechvogel, also passiert natürlich genau das. „Wir treffen euch zwei in fünf Tagen in Salt Lake City, in Ordnung?“, sagt Mal fröhlich, als sie die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer in der Frühstückspension halbnackt und mit einem Knutschfleck auf der Schulter öffnet. Dom winkt ihnen über ihre Schulter zu. Arthur wendet höflich den Blick ab und umklammert den Träger seines Rucksacks. „Dom und ich brauchen vor der Hochzeit ein bisschen Zeit für uns. Uns und Phillipa.“

_Nein_ , will Arthur sagen, das ist eine schlechte Idee, weil das bedeutet, dass Eames und ich niemanden haben, der auf uns aufpasst, und ich weiß nicht, ob wir das überleben.

„Phillipa?“, fragt er stattdessen neugierig. 

„So werden wir sie nennen“, sagt Mal und zeigt auf ihren Bauch. „Es bedeutet 'Freundin der Pferde'. Wobei wir in diesem Fall eher auf eine 'Freundin der Pferdestärken' hoffen.“ Sie kichert.

Am nächsten Tag verabschieden sie sich von Mal und Dom, und in Arthurs Knochen siedelt sich eine Kälte an, die nichts mit dem Dunst von Regen und Nebel zu tun hat, der noch immer in der Luft hängt. Er sieht zu Eames hinüber, der seinen Helm schon aufgesetzt hat, sodass Arthur sein Gesicht nicht sehen kann. Arthurs Gesicht spiegelt sich auf der feuchten Oberfläche, verzerrt und kaum erkennbar. „Also, wohin fahren wir als nächstes?“, fragt Arthur und sieht zu, wie sein Spiegelbild die Lippen bewegt.

„Colorado, würde ich mal sagen“, sagt Eames und zieht seine Lederhandschuhe an, um besseren Halt zu haben, und Arthur erhebt keinen Einspruch, also machen sie das. Sie folgen der Straße hinaus aus Kansas und nach Colorado, wo die Landschaft zuerst flach ist wie in Kansas, nur mit mehr Bäumen, die in den Ebenen aufragen und sich dunkel und krass von einer Andeutung von Felsen abheben. Jetzt, wo der Regen nachgelassen hat, ist die Luft trocken. Arthur und Eames fahren an Feldern vorbei, die schwer sind von Mais, Weizen, Sojabohnen und Hafer, und an kleinen Dörfern mit zweifelhaften Motels und Getreidespeichern, die sie schon von fern sehen können. An der Straße grasen Kühe, die den Kopf heben, wenn Arthur vorbeifährt, und eine Zeitlang fahren sie den Arkansas River entlang und Arthur kann den kühlen Flusswind dort spüren, wo sein Hals auf seinen Helm trifft.

  


Und dann fahren sie weiter nach Westen, wo Berge sich in der Landschaft erheben, ganze Bergketten sogar, deren höchste Kuppen mit Schnee und einem gnadenlos hellen Glitzern von Licht bedeckt sind. Der Horizont ist verschwunden. Arthur kann nur noch die bergige Narbe der Landschaft sehen, uralt, und bei diesem Anblick spürt er einen Kloß im Hals, weil auch das hier etwas ist, das er zum ersten Mal erlebt. Als Kind ist er nicht viel rumgekommen. Sein Großvater hat es nie für notwendig gehalten, Blake's Peak zu verlassen, wo es dort doch, wie er sagte, alles gab, was sie brauchten. Arthur kennt Berge nur aus Büchern und von den Postkarten seiner Tante und vielleicht sind die, die er gerade vor sich hat, nicht gerade die eindrucksvollsten Berge überhaupt – Arthur hatte mit vierzehn mal eine Phase, in der er direkt nacheinander fünf Bücher über den Himalaya, Hillary und Tenzing Norgay gelesen hat – aber sie sind auf fieberhafte Art und Weise schön, als würde man nach einer langen mondlosen Nacht endlich die Augen aufschlagen.

In den Bergen ist die Luft anders, und er atmet sie gierig ein, ist beinah überwältigt.

Als sie zum Mittagessen anhalten, beobachtet Eames ihn. Arthur wünschte, er würde es lassen, weil er sich sicher ist, dass er auf einen erfahrenen Reisenden wie Eames hoffnungslos sentimental wirken muss. Eames sagt nichts, aber seine Hand streift Arthurs Nacken beinah zufällig. Das leichte Anschmiegen seiner Finger macht deutlich, dass es kein Zufall war. Arthur wagt nicht, sich zu bewegen, und vergisst beinah, wie man richtig bestellt.

Arthur zahlt für Eames' Essen mit, und sie nehmen es mit nach draußen, wo sie auf ihren Motorrädern sitzen und in der Sonne essen. Sie befinden sich unweit eines Nationalparks, und neben ihnen haben wandernde Familien und Abenteurer geparkt. Eames winkt ihnen fröhlich zu, während Arthur in sein Roast-Beef-Sandwich beißt. Als er fertig ist, zerknüllt er die Verpackung und wirft sie in den Mülleimer, und legt den Kopf schief, als er Eames wieder dabei erwischt, wie er ihn mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht anstarrt.

„Was ist?“, fragt Arthur, ein bisschen zögerlicher, als er gerne sein würde, weil er inzwischen mehr von Eames weiß als zuvor, und dieses Wissen ist unumkehrbar.

„Zeltest du gern?“, fragt Eames.

„Keine Ahnung. Hab ich noch nie gemacht.“

„Dann zeig ich's dir“, sagt Eames. Einen schwindelerregenden Augenblick lang denkt Arthur, 'oh Scheiße, worauf hab ich mich da nur eingelassen?', aber jetzt steht er schließlich schon im Ring und hat alle Runden durchgemacht. Jetzt noch ein winziges Stückchen mehr nachzugeben, dürfte ja wohl nicht so schwer sein. Also fährt er Eames hinterher, der die Route 34 hinunterfährt, bis sie am Rocky Mountain Nationalpark in die Trail Ridge Road übergeht. Als sie im Park ankommen, ist es Dienstag, oder zumindest glaubt Arthur, dass es Dienstag ist, obwohl er die Tage nicht mehr so richtig auseinanderhalten kann. Er hat sein Handy nicht mehr und seine Uhr ist auch kaputt, und irgendwie ist es in Ordnung.

Sie verirren sich auf der Stelle. Der Park ist riesig, und wird vom Continental Divide in zwei Teile getrennt, sodass es sich anfühlt, als würden sie zwischen zwei Kontinenten hin- und herwandern, während sie nach dem ausgeschilderten Campingplatz Ausschau halten. Arthur verflucht sich dafür, am Eingang keine Karte des Parks gekauft zu haben, und dann verflucht er Eames, als sich herausstellt, dass Eames die ganze Zeit über eine hatte und sie erst in letzter Minute widerwillig hervorholt. „Männer brauchen keine-“, beginnt er schuldbewusst, und Arthur hält sich gerade so davon ab, ihn zu überfahren, weil die Sonne nämlich gerade untergeht und es gut sein kann, dass in den Felsspalten und hinter den Bäumen Bären lauern. _Bären._ Wenn Arthur jetzt mitten in Colorado von einem Bären gefressen wird, wird er Yusuf damit beauftragen, Eames' englischer Highschool in einem scharf formulierten Brief den Hintern dafür heiß zu machen, dass sie zu gelassen haben, dass er das Land verlässt. Der Typ kann nicht mal eine Karte lesen.

  


„Karten lügen“, sagt Eames gereizt. „Sie sind die Ausgeburten politischer Systeme und spiegeln den subjektiven Charakter des Kartenzeichners wieder. Hast du schon mal eine unverfälschte Karte des Mittleren Ostens gesehen?“

„Ich seh schon, _du_ hast in Philosophie immer gut aufgepasst“, sagt Arthur. „Aber jetzt mal von vorn, wo sind die Campingplätze?“

„Ich muss mal pissen“, verkündet Eames.

„Du bist eine Piss _nelke_ “, teilt Arthur ihm mit. „Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass irgendjemand dich bezaubernd findet.“

„Na ja, du hast mich mal auf einer Poolparty abgeknutscht, also mach dir mal über deinen eigenen Geschmack Gedanken“, sagt Eames und oh, machen sie jetzt sogar schon Witze darüber? Haben sie die dornige Grenze überwunden und den reinigenden Punkt erreicht, an dem man über seine jugendlichen sexuellen Vergehen und gebrochenen Herzen lachen kann? Arthur hat keine Ahnung, aber zum Glück taucht zu seiner Rettung der erste Campingplatz an der Straße auf.

&

Es stellt sich heraus, dass keiner von ihnen wirklich weiß, wie man ein Zelt aufstellt.

Mehr oder weniger. Bevor sie in den Park hineingefahren sind, haben sie bei einem Geschäft für Campingzubehör angehalten und ihre Vorräte aufgefüllt: ein Zelt, ein Gaskocher, Schlafsäcke, eine Menge Konserven. Eames hat das meiste mit seiner Kreditkarte und großtuerischem Selbstvertrauen bezahlt, sodass Arthur einfach nicht anders konnte, als ihm zu vertrauen. Wie sich herausstellt, war das eine schlechte Idee. Eames war bisher erst einmal Zelten, und das war zusammen mit Mal und Dom. Er hatte Dom beim Aufstellen des Zeltes zugesehen – verdammt noch mal, Arthur muss dieses Bild aus seinem Kopf kriegen – und hat sich ausgerechnet, dass es so schwer wohl nicht sein kann.

Alles, was Eames sagt, ist eine beiläufige Anspielung, und als Arthur seine Ungläubigkeit über Eames' fehlendes Campingwissen zum Ausdruck bringt, protestiert Eames: „Ich bin Engländer! Was meinst du, wie oft wir in England zelten?“

Trotz Arthurs Collegeabschluss und Eames' weltlicher Erfahrung steht das Zelt am Ende nicht höher als hüfthoch, und keiner von beiden kann etwas gegen die durchhängenden Kunststofffalten tun.

  


Aber Arthur hat in weiser Voraussicht Bier mitgebracht, also ist es im Endeffekt ganz egal.

Als er sich auf seinen Schlafsack legt, den er vor dem Zelt am glimmenden Feuer ausgebreitet hat, steht der Mond riesig am Himmel. Arthur lässt sich den Geschmack des billigen Biers auf der Zunge zergehen, während sein restlicher Körper sich locker und schläfrig anfühlt. Das Feuer brennt Schatten in seine Augenlider, als er sie schließt, und Eames sitzt auf der anderen Seite und füttert es mit Holz und Papierfetzen, um es am Leben zu erhalten.

Arthur ist von Natur aus nicht gerade ein mitteilungsbedürftiger Mensch, aber sie sind mitten im Wald und niemand muss es je erfahren. Also nimmt er einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Bier, das inzwischen warm ist, aber trotzdem seinen Zweck erfüllt. Er sagt: „Ich glaube, ich finde nie einen Job.“

„Du hast doch einen Job“, ruft Eames ihm in Erinnerung. „Bei Stein & Sohn.“

„Keinen, den ich wirklich will“, sagt Arthur. „Und irgendwelche Leute in der Bar zusammenzuschlagen, zählt nicht.“

„Mmm“, sagt Eames. „Ich glaube kaum, dass ich eine gute Mrs Gold wäre.“ Bei diesen Worten kichern sie beide in der Erinnerung an die Berufsberaterin in der Highschool, die eine Stimme hatte wie ein Opernsopran und Pullover getragen hat, in denen man Atombomben hätte verstecken können. „Aber du _musst_ doch nicht unbedingt einen Job als Buchhalter finden, Arthur. Warum solltest du dein Geld nicht damit verdienen können, Leute zusammenzuschlagen? Werd Bodyguard. Tritt der Mafia bei. Mach Flamingowrestling.“

„Gott, bei dir klingt das alles so vernünftig.“ Arthur wischt sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Der Alkohol sorgt dafür, dass seine Koordination ein bisschen verwischt, also tätschelt er anstatt seiner Stirn seine Nase. „Wie kriegst du es immer hin, dass alles so vernünftigt klingt? Und als wäre es meine Schuld?“

„Weil es das normalerweise ist“, sagt Eames.

Arthur wendet ihm das Gesicht zu. Das Feuer lässt Eames leuchten wie einen Dschinn, und Arthur verspürt dieses träge Verlangen, das er immer verspürt, wenn er Eames ansieht, was inzwischen nicht mehr weiter auffällig sein sollte und es trotzdem noch ist. „Sag mir, was du willst“, sagt er und holt aus. „Wir reden immer nur über mich. Bla bla bla. Da hab ich keinen Bock mehr drauf. Sag mir, was _du_ am allermeisten willst, Mr Eames. Warum du wirklich hier rausgefahren bist.“

„Ich will...“ Eames lacht, aber es ist ein freudloses Lachen. Das Bier lässt sein Lachen klingen, als wäre es aus Sirup, und es zieht sich in die Länge. „Ich will wieder gesund sein.“

Arthur blinzelt.

„Aber ich werde nie wieder gesund sein“, sagt Eames. „Ich werde den Rest meines Lebens damit festsitzen.“

Arthurs Finger sind zu Stein geworden. Er lässt seine leere Bierdose fallen. Das Geräusch, das sie verursacht, klingt viel zu laut, selbst über das Knistern des Feuers hinweg. Er setzt sich schleppend auf und sieht Eames an, der schwer atmet, jeder Atemzug ein altbekanntes Kratzen. „Soll ich dir einen runterholen?“, fragt Arthur und sieht zu, wie die Angst auf Eames' Gesicht sich in Luft auflöst.

Arthur kriecht zu ihm hinüber und seine Hände sind nicht gerade ruhig, aber er schafft es, Eames' Reißverschluss zu öffnen. Die saubere Unterwäsche ist ihnen beiden irgendwo in der Nähe von Las Animas ausgegangen, und als Arthur seine Hand in Eames' geöffnete Hose schiebt, trennt ihn nichts mehr von seiner Haut. Eames' Atem kommt stockend. Arthur sieht zu ihm auf, beinah verträumt. Die Bewegung vom Eames' Hüften ist ein Stottern, und er stöhnt, als Arthur eine Hand um ihn schließt. Arthurs Hände haben inzwischen Schwielen, ein Geschenk der Straße und des ständigen Schaltens, und er ist froh darüber. Weil Eames erschaudert, wenn er damit seinen geschwollenen Schaft entlangfährt, von seinen Hoden aus nach oben. Arthur fährt mit dem Daumen über die hervorstehende Vene an Eames' Schwanz und Eames lässt ein Geräusch hören, das kaum verständlich ist, aber eine verstümmelte Version von Arthurs Namen sein könnte.

Arthurs Kopf dreht sich. Es ist warm, und um sie herum ist Modlicht, das gefährliche Mondlicht.

Arthur vergräbt das Gesicht an Eames' Schulter, sodass Eames seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen kann. Er sagt: „Ich will, dass du mich vögelst“, so leise, dass nur er selbst es hören kann. Er reibt Eames mit seiner rechten Hand, während er sich mit der linken an Eames festhält, um das Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren, und es ist wirklich gut, dass Eames es nur peinlich kurz aushält, weil das heißt, dass es Arthur nicht peinlich sein muss, dass auch er kommt, heftig und leidenschaftlich. Er bebt, während Eames seine Arme um ihn legt und ihn an sich drückt, als sie beide gleichzeitig kommen. Obwohl ihn niemand berührt hat, fühlt Arthurs Schwanz sich danach trotzdem wund und empfindlich an, und seine Hosen sind verklebt. Er spürt Eames' Sperma feucht auf seinen Fingerknöcheln. Er wischt es an seiner ruinierten Hose ab.

Eames' Atem geht noch immer schwer, aber diesmal aus einem vollkommen anderen Grund, und Arthur grinst ihn trotz allem an. „Besser als damals mit achtzehn, hab ich recht?“, fragt er. Das Lächeln, das Eames ihm zurückgibt, ist ohne jede Schärfe, und stattdessen voll angedeutetem Staunen.

„Wie schon gesagt, du warst immer der klügere von uns beiden“, erwidert Eames, was eine reine Lüge ist, weil Arthur gehört hat, dass Eames auf jedes beliebige College hätte gehen können. Er hat sich eben nur dagegen entschieden. Und das sind die Überbleibsel ihrer Jugend, die belanglosen kleinen Siege, die er damals immer abgewogen hat, um den Respekt seines Großvaters zu gewinnen. Aber sein Großvater ist tot, und im Schatten der Rocky Mountains zählen diese kleinen Siege nicht viel, tausend Meilen von jedem Ort entfernt, den sie vielleicht 'zuhause' nennen. 

„So schlau kann ich gar nicht sein“, sagt Arthur laut. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich tue.“

„Ich auch nicht“, sagt Eames.

„Ich denke--“

„Lieber nicht.“ Eames greift nach Arthurs Hand und leckt die verbliebenen Spermatropfen ab. Arthur hält die Luft an. Dort, wo Eames' Stoppeln über seine Haut reiben, fühlt sie sich rau an. „Wir haben noch eine ganze Woche bis zur Hochzeit. Lass uns lieber nicht nachdenken.“

„Das ist eine furchtbar schlechte Idee“, murmelt Arthur, aber er hat schon längst nur noch Augen für Eames' Mund und fragt sich, wie es wäre, ihn nach all den Jahren zu küssen.

„Schh, du denkst schon wieder zu viel nach“, sagt Eames, und dann senkt er den Kopf und Arthur findet heraus, wie es wäre.

&

Arthur wird wahrscheinlich nie die wahre Freude des Zeltens kennen lernen, da er den Großteil der nächsten drei Tage liegend im Zelt verbringt und Sex mit Eames hat. Wenn er nicht gerade kniet, steht, oder sich in einer der anderen unmöglichen Stellungen befindet, die ihm und Eames in den Sinn kommen. Wenn es ein Gutes daran gibt, dass sie so lange damit gewartet haben, dann ist es, dass sie beide inzwischen um einiges mehr Erfahrung und Fantasie haben, und Arthur genießt es bald, sich permanent das Gehirn wegzuvögeln.

Selbst wenn es nicht mit Eames und damit der Höhepunkt all seiner jugendlichen Fantasien wäre, wäre es immer noch gut. Die Luft ist frisch und ruhig, die Schlafsäcke und Laken, die sie über den Boden des Zeltes gebreitet haben, sind bequem, und es herrscht eine Art Offenheit, als gäbe es keine Geheimnisse mehr zwischen ihnen, von der Arthur weiß, dass sie nur Illusion ist, aber es ist eine Illusion, an der er sich festhalten wird, hier draußen in der Wildnis, während er die Beine spreizt und Eames ihn lutscht. An Sex im Freien könnte er sich gewöhnen, denkt er. Sogar ziemlich schnell.

Dass es Eames _ist_ , ist noch mal etwas ganz anderes, und es gibt Augenblicke, in denen Arthur mit den Fingern über die Fältchen streicht, die sich langsam um Eames' Augen bilden, und er einfach nicht die richtigen Worte findet. Also sagt er nichts außer „fuck“ und „ja“ und „wo ist das Gleitmittel?“ Eames scheint sich nicht daran zu stören. Eames' Körper ist muskulös und sehnig, und seine Finger sind unerträglich geschickt, und Eames' Lächeln, wenn Arthur kommt, ist für Arthurs Geschmack viel zu selbstgefällig, aber das hält Arthur nicht davon ab, sich bei seinem Anblick wie ein bebendes Wrack von Nervenenden zu fühlen, selbst lange nach seinem Höhepunkt noch, wenn er auf dem Boden liegt und versucht, wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Erinnert dich das nicht auch ganz schön an Brokeback Mountain?“, fragt Eames.

„Denk gar nicht erst daran, eins meiner Hemden für deinen Schrein zu klauen. Die brauch ich alle“, sagt Arthur.

„Wenn ich dir was klauen wollte, würde ich mir wahrscheinlich ein höheres Ziel stecken als dein Hemd, nur mal so.“

Wenn sie nicht gerade vögeln, dösen sie nebeneinander im Zelt. Oder unterhalten sich über Bärenangriffe, ein Thema, das Arthur auf morbide Art und Weise interessiert. Oder sie versuchen, sich von Schweinefleisch und Bohnen aus der Dose zu ernähren, zu festen Zeiten, sodass Eames' Blutzucker konstant bleibt. Arthur wandert mit einem Dosenöffner über den Campingplatz, nur knapp bekleidet und ist froh darüber, dass es warm genug dafür ist. Eames nennt ihn eine Nymphe. Ihm kommt der Gedanke, dass er hoffen sollte, dass niemand sie sieht, weil es irgendwie ziemlich offensichtlich ist, was er und Eames hier tun. Überall liegen Kondomverpackungen verteilt, und seine Haare sehen furchtbar aus. Er hat sich seit Tagen nicht gekämmt.

Einmal schneidet er sich an der Kante einer rostigen Dose, zweimal glaubt er, den Schatten eines Bären zu sehen, dreimal lässt er sich von Eames langsam von hinten nehmen, zweimal revanchiert er sich, und an dem Tag, an dem sie gehen müssen, nimmt Eames ihn ein viertes Mal. Arthur läuft der Schweiß die Unterarme hinab, während er sich auf Händen und Knien abstützt, und als Eames in ihn hineingleitet, so sanft und sicher, fühlt Arthur sich, als würde er in hundert Stücke zerfallen, oder vielleicht auch nur in zwei: in das, was er war, und das, was er jetzt ist.

Er versucht, nicht darüber nachzudenken, was er sein _wird_ , schließlich hat er Eames versprochen, nicht nachzudenken, und außerdem muss er sich so nicht dafür hassen, sein eigenes Versprechen gebrochen zu haben: dass er nicht wieder in dieses Muster fallen würde, in dem er sich verliebt und es Eames irgendwann langweilig wird.

So ist es gut genug, denkt er. Und mehr als das. Es ist alles, was er sich je wünschen könnte.

&

„Warum eigentlich immer Kalifornien?“, fragt Eames sich in einem Diner in Salt Lake City, wo sie Apfelkuchen essen, während sie auf Mal und Dom warten. „Dieser ganze Mythos von wegen, dass man in ein neues Leben aufbricht. Warum immer Kalifornien?“

„Ich würde behaupten, das liegt daran, dass 'Going to Connecticut' in den Top 40 Charts nicht ganz so toll klingt“, erwidert Arthur und sammelt mit den Fingern die matschigen Apfelstücke von seinem Teller.

„Ich weiß nicht“, sagt Eames. „Ich hatte in Connecticut teilweise den besten Sex meines Lebens.“ Er überdenkt seine Aussage kurz. „Den zweitbesten, meine ich.“

„Danke“, sagt Arthur. „Du bist ein Schatz.“

„Keiner von denen war so beweglich wie du.“

„Dann haben sie sich nicht genug angestrengt“, sagt Arthur. Er lehnt sich in ihrer Sitznische zurück und lässt die Schultern hängen. „Also, was hast du letztes Mal gemacht, als du in Kalifornien warst?“

„Was? Ich bin noch nie dort gewesen“, sagt Eames.

„Echt nicht?“

„Bei Harley-Davidson, ich schwöre“, erwidert Eames. Arthur starrt ihn ungläubig an, weil Eames ein chronischer Lügner ist und er außerdem nicht viel auf Gott gibt. Aber als er beschließt, dass Eames vielleicht tatsächlich die Wahrheit sagt, breitet sich eine freudige Wärme in seiner Brust aus. Wenn Eames auch noch nie in Kalifornien war, dann ist das hier nicht nur Arthurs Reise. Es ist auch Eames' Reise, etwas, das ihm eigentlich schon viel früher hätte klar werden müssen: Das hier ist Eames' Reise weg von seiner Diagnose, weg von der Neuordnung seines Lebens.

„Du kannst meinen restlichen Kuchen haben“, sagt Arthur und schiebt ihm seinen Teller hin.

  


„Okay“, sagt Eames, der verdächtigerweise ziemlich offensichtlich auf Kuchen steht. Selbst hat er keinen bestellt, weil ein ganzes Stück mehr ist, als der Arzt empfiehlt, aber ein viertel Stück ist wie BDSM mit der Ehefrau: heiß, aber wahrscheinlich nicht ganz so gefährlich. Er isst unordentlich und Arthur muss ihm eine Serviette reichen, während er das Verlangen unterdrückt, sich zu ihm hinüberzubeugen und die Apfelreste einfach von seiner Wange zu schlecken. Sie sind nicht mehr im Wald. Sie sind nicht in Colorado. Sie sind in Utah, also behält Arthur seine Hände bei sich und gibt sich damit zufrieden, Eames selbstgefällig anzugrinsen, bis Mal und Dom das Restaurant betreten.

„Ihr zwei seht aus, als hättet ihr Spaß gehabt“, stellt Mal fest. Arthur fragt sich, ob sie bescheid weiß und wenn ja, woher. Er hat sich wirklich Mühe gegeben, alle Hinweise zu verstecken. Er trägt ein zugeknöpftes Hemd, und keiner seiner Knutschflecken ist sichtbar, und seine Hände sind vollkommen ruhig, obwohl sie genau neben Eames' liegen. Aber vielleicht ist Mal nur so glücklich, dass sie glaubt, dass alle anderen auch glücklich sein sollten. Ihre Hände stecken in Doms Hosentaschen und Dom wirkt gleichzeitig verlegen und stolz, als hätte er es geschafft, sie gleich noch mal zu schwängern.

„Du bist ja noch runder als vorher“, sagt Eames.

„Ja, so funktioniert eine Schwangerschaft im Allgemeinen“, sagt sie. „Also gut, wer bestellt mir Kuchen? Ich glaube, ich will ein Stück in jeder Geschmacksrichtung.“

Mal und Dom weigern sich, darüber zu reden, was sie in den paar Tagen allein gemacht haben, und Arthur und Eames halten es genauso. Sie sitzen gesellig in ihrer Sitznische, obwohl es jetzt Geheimnisse zwischen ihnen gibt, diese Art glatter und klebriger Geheimnisse, die den Raum zwischen ihnen zusammendrücken, wie ein Bissen von einem aus einem Obstgarten gestohlenen Pfirsisch, oder die Unterseite eines Steins, der unter der Oberfläche eines türkisfarbenen Sees liegt. Das Fenster neben Arthur ist einen Spalt weit geöffnet, und er legt den Kopf in den Nacken und hört ihrer Unterhaltung zu, während der Wind von der westlichen Wüste herüberweht, schwer von den ersten Anzeichen des Sommers.

&

Das sind die Dinge in Utah, an die Arthur sich immer erinnern wird:

1.Der langsame Übergang einer Jahreszeit in die andere
2.Mädchen mit langen Röcken und strahlenden Augen
3.Wie lange man fahren konnte, ohne auf Zeichen von Zivilisation zu stoßen
4.Die roten, roten Felsen
5.Das beinah schmerzhafte Blau des wolkenlosen Himmels
6.Eames' Sturz mit dem Motorrad, als er mit Dom um die Wette fahren musste
7.Die Übelkeit, die Arthur verspürt hat, als Eames in sich zusammengefallen ist
8.Dass keiner von ihnen wusste, wie man erste Hilfe leistet
9.Wie lange sie fahren konnten, ohne auf Zeichen von Zivilisation zu stoßen


In Delta, Utah, Einwohnerzahl 3.209, bringen sie Eames endlich zu einer Ärztin, und sie näht seinen Oberschenkel mit sechs präzisen Stichen und bestätigt, dass er eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung hat, was weniger schlimm ist, als Arthur erwartet hatte, weil er vor seinem inneren Auge Eames' Blut noch immer rot auf dem Asphalt der Autobahn pulsieren sehen kann. Aber Eames sieht belustigt zu ihm auf, belastet sein Bein ohne Schwierigkeiten und sagt: „Seht ihr, ihr hätte euch alle gar keine Sorgen machen müssen.“ Mal entfährt ein Geräusch, das ein bisschen wie ein Schluchzer klingt, und Arthur begleitet sie nach draußen vor das Büro der Ärztin, wo sie an einer Packung Zigaretten herumfingert, bevor Arthur sie ihr aus der Hand nimmt.

„Ich hatte nicht vor, sie zu rauchen“, sagt sie zittrig.

„Vorsicht hat noch keinem geschadet“, sagt Arthur.

„Wir sind aber nicht vorsichtig, überhaupt nicht“, sagt sie hilflos, und sie stehen lange Zeit so da, sein Arm um ihre Schultern, bis Eames und Dom herauskommen und zu ihnen stoßen.

Dom sagt sehr ernst: „Vielleicht sollten wir das Ganze hier abbrechen.“

Mals Blick wirkt wie schraffiert. Sie sieht Dom an, und dann Arthur und Eames, die sie bewegungslos anstarren. Es ist ihre Entscheidung. Sie ist diejenige, die hier am meisten zu verlieren hat. Mal beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. „Na gut“, sagt sie. „Lasst uns Flugtickets kaufen.“

Der nächste größere Flughafen ist in Salt Lake City, also müssen sie noch mal zurückfahren, aber sie fahren vorsichtig, oh so vorsichtig. Vierundzwanzig Meilen außerhalb von Delta passieren sie den Stacheldrahtzaun des Topaz Camps, und einen Augenblick lang spürt Arthur die siedende Gegenwart von Geistern. Mal starrt geradeaus, ohne etwas zu sehen, und als sie anhalten, weil sie pinkeln muss, sagt sie zu Arthur: „Ich wollte wirklich die ganze Strecke fahren. Ich wollte nicht, dass es so endet.“

„Ich weiß“, sagt er, „aber ich glaube, du hast die richtige Entscheidung getroffen, falls es hilft. Es geht nicht nur... es geht nicht nur noch um dich.“

„Das solltest du mal Eames sagen“, sagt sie, bevor sie ins Gebüsch watschelt und in die Hocke geht. 

Arthur sieht zu Eames hinüber, und sein Blick bleibt an Eames' angespanntem und sehnigem Hals hängen, wo er über eine unsichtbare Stelle reibt, an der Arthur ihn letzte Nacht gebissen hat, als sie eng umschlungen auf den billigen Motellaken lagen. 

Mal macht ein seltsames Geräusch im Gebüsch. Arthur reißt seine Aufmerksamkeit von Eames los. „Gibt's ein Problem?“, fragt er und macht einen kleinen Schritt nach vorn, in Gedanken schon bei potentiellen Schlangen und Nagern und Hitzschlägen. Es war _wirklich_ die richtige Entscheidung. Hier draußen kann so viel schief gehen.

Mal richtet sich auf. „Freunde“, sagt sie, „ich glaube, meine Fruchtblase ist grade geplatzt.“

&

Dom schreit auf.

Eames schlägt ihn auf den Kopf.

Arthur reißt sich unter Aufbringung all der Selbstbeherrschung zusammen, die er während seines Buchhalterdaseins im Angesicht staatlicher Steuererklärungen gesammelt hat und bringt sie alle am Stück nach Salt Lake City. Er ist ein _Superheld_.

&

Mal besteht darauf, dass sie sie alle drei in den Kreißsaal begleiten, indem sie sich ganz einfach weigert, den Ärzten zu sagen, wer denn nun der Vater ist. „Sie alle sind der Vater“, sagt sie stur, und schließlich reichen sie jedem von ihnen einen Krankenhauskittel und einen Mundschutz. Arthur zieht seinen über und staunt darüber, wie der Adrenalinpegel nach der Fahrt langsam runtergeht und er vollkommen ruhig wird. Jede seiner Bewegungen ist sparsam, kein unnötiges Getue. Dom sieht alles andere als ruhig aus, und selbst Eames wirkt ein wenig nervös. Er geht auf und ab und wirft an der Trennwand vorbei einen Blick auf den Rest des Krankenhauses. „Bist du dir sicher, dass ich hier sein sollte?“, fragt er, und inzwischen kommen die Wehen heftiger und in kürzeren Abständen, also fährt Mal ihn an, dass er verdammt noch mal die Klappe halten und ihre Hand halten soll.

Keiner von ihnen spricht die Worte aus, die ihnen durch den Kopf gehen, nämlich _zwei Wochen zu früh_ und _Komplikationen_. Man muss wirklich nicht den Teufel an die Wand malen, wenn man ihn grade nicht brauchen kann.

Eine Geburt ist wirklich kein eleganter Vorgang, wenn man die ganzen Metaphern weglässt. Dom sitzt zu Mals Linken, Eames zu ihrer Rechten, und Arthur bei ihrem Kopf, und er kann sich nicht dazu bringen, wegzusehen, als die Ärzte sich zwischen Mals Beinen positionieren und sie anweisen zu pressen. Überall ist Blut und Gewebe, und Mal läuft der Schweiß übers Gesicht, also nimmt Arthur eine Handvoll Papiertaschentücher und wischt ihn weg. „Ich kann dir einen Eiswürfel bringen, wenn du willst“, bietet er an, obwohl er keine Ahnung hat, wo er hier einen Eiswürfel herkriegen soll. Er findet einfach nur, dass es etwas ist, das er ihr anbieten sollte.

„Nein, bleib“, sagt Mal durch zusammengebissene Zähne, und zwischen diesem Augenblick und der aschfahlen Angst auf Doms Gesicht liegt nur ein langgezogener Pulsschlag, bevor Phillipas Geschrei den ganzen Raum erfüllt, der auf einmal so riesig wirkt, riesig genug, um ganze Universen zu beheimaten.

Arthurs Blick trifft Eames', der grinst wie ein Verrückter. Arthur kann seine gehobenen Mundwinkel sogar über dem Mundschutz sehen.

Mal lässt sich zurück auf die Kissen fallen und sagt mit so gebieterischer Stimme: „Ich will sie haben“, dass selbst Cäsar das Knie vor ihr gebeugt hätte. Die Ärzte schneiden die Nabelschnur durch, wickeln Phillipa ein und legen sie in Mals Arme. Arthur und Eames drängen auf Mal und Dom ein, um einen Blick auf sie zu werfen, und na ja, Babys sehen sich alle irgendwie ähnlich, aber Arthur kann trotzdem nicht aufhören zu lächeln. Er merkt plötzlich, dass seine Hand auf Eames' Rücken liegt, wo seine Finger kreisend nach oben wandern.

Dom beginnt zu weinen. Sie sind gütig genug, nichts zu sagen, aber später werden sie ihn gnadenlos damit aufziehen.

Den Ärzten wird schließlich klar, dass weder Arthur noch Eames der Vater ist, und zu diesem Zeitpunkt wirken Mal und Dom sowieso, als bräuchten sie ein bisschen Zeit für sich und Phillipa, also gehen Arthur und Eames raus auf den Flur. Arthur nimmt seinen Mundschutz ab und sieht zu, wie Eames es ihm nachtut. „Das war ein absolut verrückter Tag“, sagt Eames. „Ich glaube, da sind wir uns alle einig.“

Arthur hebt die Mundwinkel. „Die Reise ist noch nicht vorbei. Wir sind noch nicht in Kalifornien“, ruft er Eames in Erinnerung, und dann tut er einen Schritt, zwei Schritte, dreieinhalb Schritte, bevor er Eames packt und ihn leidenschaftlich küsst.

  


Es ist ein wilder Kuss, kantig, heiß und spitz und mehr als nur ein bisschen verzweifelt. Arthur bahnt sich mit seiner Zunge einen Weg in Eames' Mund und schmeckt das Geräusch von Eames' Lachen. „Mmm, ja“, sagt Eames und wiegt seine Hüften gegen Arthur. Arthur fragt sich schon, wo der nächste Besenschrank ist, in den er Eames hineinzerren und gründlich vernaschen kann, nur dass in diesem Moment eine Krankenschwester mit einem klappernden Tablett an ihnen vorbeiläuft und sie sich widerwillig voneinander lösen.

„Mal und Dom werden ganz offensichtlich den Flieger nehmen“, sagt Eames. „Wenn das mit dem Baby überhaupt klappt. Ich weiß nicht, ob's da irgendwelche Gesundheitsvorschriften gibt. Vielleicht müssen sie fahren. Oder gefahren werden. Oder die Hochzeit verschieben.“

Arthur wartet.

„Aber wir müssen ja nicht unbedingt mitgehen“, fährt Eames fort. „Wir könnten auch alleine weiterfahren.“

„Weiterfahren, nur wir zwei?“, fragt Arthur.

„Wenn du willst“, sagt Eames. „Falls du mich noch nicht satt hast.“

„Ja“, sagt Arthur, beugt sich zu Eames und gibt ihm noch einen Kuss, kurz und ziellos. „Ja, so machen wir's.“

&

Als sie in Nevada an Silhouette nach Silhouette von Sand und Felsen vorbeifahren, die mit dem Sonnenuntergang verschwimmen, lernt Arthur etwas über die Wüste: dass man sich darin nicht kleiner fühlt. Eher im Gegenteil. Man fühlt sich plötzlich viel größer, der eigene Körper das einzige, das einen vor dieser kahlen Schönheit schützt. Arthur spürt seinen Muskelkater, spürt ganz genau, wie sein Hemd an seinem Rücken klebt, wie seine Haare unter seinem Helm reiben. Sie durchqueren die Wüste, und Arthur denkt über all die Leute nach, die versucht haben, sich auf diesen Ländereien ein Leben aufzubauen, auf einem Terrain, das ihre Liebe niemals erwidern würde, und dennoch hat sie das nicht davon abgehalten, es immer wieder zu versuchen. Pioniere, deren Familien von von Pferde gezogenen Wagen durch die schmerzliche Dunkelheit getragen wurden, erfüllt von Hoffnung.

  


Die Sterne tauchen auf, denn wenn Dom und Mal nicht dabei sind, sind sie bereit, viel länger und viel weiter zu fahren. In der Wüste leuchten die Sterne wie Granatäpfel, und als sie endlich ein Zimmer für die Nacht finden, kriecht Arthur sofort neben Eames ins Bett und lauscht seinem Atem.

„Ich muss einfach fragen“, sagt Eames, „obwohl ein Teil von mir Angst hat, damit alles kaputt zu machen. Aber woher die plötzliche Veränderung? In Nashville wolltest du mich nicht mal küssen.“

„Du hast mich ein bisschen überrumpelt“, sagt Arthur. „Ich mag keine Überraschungen.“ Es entsteht eine gemeine Pause und Arthur sagt: „Okay, also, ich mag es nicht, wenn jemand _mich_ überrascht. Wenn ich jemanden überrasche, ist das wieder was anderes.“

„Und weil du nicht wieder achtzehn sein und nur ein bisschen mit mir rummachen willst, richtig?“ Eames dreht sich um und sieht Arthur an, aber es ist so dunkel, dass sie nur rauchige Schatten sehen können. „Ich kann's dir nicht übelnehmen. Ich war... echt scheiße damals. Ich wusste, dass ich schwul bin. Ich wollte nur nicht, dass alle es wissen und mir das Leben schwer machen. Also hab ich Panik gekriegt.“

„Du warst ein Arschloch“, sagt Arthur.

„Du ja wohl auch“, gibt Eames zurück. Er legt seine Hand auf Arthurs Hüfte. „Wenn ich's mir recht überlege, bist du immer noch ein Arschloch. Inzwischen wahrscheinlich ein noch größeres. Wenn du verstehst, was ich meine.“

„Du Süßholzraspler“, sagt Arthur und gibt ihm einen Kuss. Er kann Eames' Lächeln unter seinen Lippen spüren, und Arthur beschließt, dass Nevada vielleicht bisher sein allerliebster Bundesstaat ist.

Er muss einiges an Anstrengung aufbringen, um Eames von der Autobahn in Richtung Las Vegas wegzubekommen. Nicht dass Arthur nicht auch in Versuchung wäre, denn das ist er, und er ist sich verdammt sicher, dass er an den Spieltischen ein Vermögen machen könnte. Aber wenn er sich nicht täuscht, dann verliert Eames ein bisschen die Kontrolle, wenn er spielt, und Arthur will ihre Reise nicht hier beenden, weil Eames ihre Motorräder oder ihr letztes Hemd verspielt hat. Also bläst er Eames einen, bis Eames sich nicht mehr darüber beschwert, dass er Las Vegas auslassen will, und Arthur beglückwünscht sich innerlich dafür, eine weitere Katastrophe abgewendet zu haben.

In Carson City, weit weg von jeglichen Casinos, gibt Eames sich schließlich nicht mal mehr Mühe, die Insulinspritzen zu verstecken, und Arthur sagt nichts dazu. Sie machen weiter wie immer, bis Arthur die Frage stellt, die schon die ganze Zeit an ihm nagt.

„Hast du überhaupt einen Anzug für die Hochzeit dabei?“

„In meiner Tasche“, sagt Eames und macht eine vage Handbewegung. Arthur geht zu seiner Tasche und wühlt neugierig darin herum, weil er inzwischen ziemlich sicher ist, dass Eames auf der Hochzeit sein Date sein wird, und wenn es sich um einen babyblauen Dreiteiler handelt, will er sich schon mal darauf vorbereiten. Er entdeckt den Anzug. Er sieht aus wie ein ganz normaler, langweiliger schwarzer Anzug, und er sieht schon ein bisschen abgetragen aus – wahrscheinlich trägt Eames ihn schon seit zehn Jahren – aber es ist nicht so furchtbar wie erwartet, also legt Arthur ihn beiseite. Und dann entdeckt er die Manschettenknöpfe.

Mit Intarsien aus Perle und Gold und richtig hässlich.

Arthur fährt mit den Fingern darüber, erinnert sich, und dann sieht Eames vom Fernseher auf und sagt: „Bitte krieg keinen Anfall wegen meinen Klamotten, Liebling. Wenn du schon die Krise kriegen musst, dann lieber wegen meinem Schwanz.“ Er kann nicht sehen, was Arthur in der Hand hält.

Arthur steckt die Manschettenknöpfe zurück in die Tasche.

&

Arthurs lebhafteste Erfahrung an Kalifornien ist diese: die Männertoilette in der Touristeninformation, die verschlossene Tür, während er sich auf dem Waschbecken abstützt und Eames mit zwei lederbdeckten Fingern an ihm herumspielt. Er hat sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, seine Handschuhe auszuziehen, und eine seiner Hände liegt auf Arthurs Hüfte, während die andere über die empfindliche Haut an seinem Arsch wandert und das Reiben des Leders Arthur zum Beben und Wimmern bringt.

„Komm schon“, sagt Arthur, „du ziehst das schon seit Pennsylvania in die Länge. Hör auf, Spielchen mit mir zu spielen.“

„Was für Spielchen?“, fragt Eames. „Ich war immerhin derjenige, der sich zuerst entschuldigt hat.“

Arthur hasst ihn so, so sehr. Er ist so wütend, aber das hält seine Muskeln nicht davon ab, sich bei der kleinsten Berührung von Eames lederbedecktem Daumen zu verkrampfen, als er ihn langsam in ihn hineinschiebt. Es ist nur so wenig, er spielt verdammt noch mal immer noch, aber Arthur spürt, wie sein Blut siedet und seine Hüften zucken nach vorn, als er versucht, Eames' Daumen tiefer in sich hineinsinken zu lassen. Eames, der Bastard, nimmt ihn ganz weg.

Und Arthur sagt „fuck“, als hätte man ihn geschlagen, und Eames' Augen verdunkeln sich, aber sie sind nicht so dunkel wie seine Handschuhe, die gleichen Handschuhe, mit denen er vorhin noch den Lenker seines Motorrads umschlossen hat, die gleichen Handschuhe, die Arthur schon fett- und maschinenölverschmiert gesehen hat. Bei dem Gedanken daran stöhnt er.

Dann dringt Eames mit dem Daumen wieder in ihn ein, und Arthur errötet, als er nach unten sieht, denn natürlich will Arthur zusehen. Er will zusehen, wie jeder Zentimeter seines Körpers sich ausdehnt, dazu gezwungen wird, sich um Eames' Finger auszuweiten. Er tut das nicht oft – und nicht so lang und es ist einfach so--

Alles ist feucht und dann benutzt Eames mehr Gleitmittel und es wird noch feuchter, und als Eames einen zweiten Finger in ihn hineingleiten lässt, keucht Arthur auf und macht all diese Geräusche, die er noch nie zuvor gemacht hat.

„Wir haben einen langen Ritt hinter uns“, murmelt Eames, und es stimmt – von Pennsylvania nach Kansas nach Kalifornien – aber Arthur treibt Eames' Finger ohne einen Anflug von Scham tiefer in sich hinein, und Eames grinst und zeigt Zähne. „Aber dich werde ich noch viel länger reiten.“

„Das hab ich ja gesagt“, sagt Arthur, als er sich für einen dritten Finger öffnet, und Arthur kann sich kaum vorstellen, wie gut es sich anfühlen wird, Eames' Schwanz in sich zu spüren. Er weiß nicht mal, ob sie Kondome dabei haben, aber irgendwie ist das ja auch egal. Er will, dass Eames ihn so richtig durchvögelt, Haut auf Haut, ihn durchvögelt, ihn mit seinem Sperma füllt.

Arthurs Oberschenkel beben angesichts der Anstrengung, die es ihm abverlangt, auf dem Waschbecken das Gleichgewicht zu halten, aber dann nimmt Eames die Hand von Arthurs Hüfte und legt sie auf seinen Rücken. Arthur kann sie schwer dort ruhen spüren, so wie er auch das Gewicht seiner Hoden spüren kann, die so schwer sind, so geschwollen, während Eames sein Inneres mit lederbedeckten Fingern streichelt und vielsagend über seine Prostata streicht, bis Arthur schluchzt.

Arthur liebt es, jemandes Finger in sich zu spüren. Er wünschte, sie hatten das hier schon viel früher getan. Er hätte sich schon zehn Minuten nach ihrem Wiedersehen für Eames bücken können, und er hätte Eames mit seinen Fingern in ihn eindringen lassen können, mitten in seiner Werkstatt, während der Geruch von Benzin in der Luft gehangen hätte und Eames' geschickte Finger Arthur das gegeben hätten, was er braucht.

Aber Arthur wird es immer lieben, überall, selbst in einer Touristeninformation an der Grenze zwischen zwei Staaten, wo Eames ihn offenlegt wie eine Maschine, und Arthurs Atem geht wie Maschinengewehrfeuer, als er unter Eames' Händen erschaudert.

„Eames“, sagt er und muss wegsehen, weil es einfach zu viel ist. Er ist vollkommen geöffnet. Kein Widerstand mehr. Er vergräbt sein Gesicht an Eames' Schulter und schmilzt und lässt Eames nehmen, was immer er will, nämlich seinen Arsch, seine Lust, seinen Orgasmus. Als sein Orgasmus über ihn hinwegrauscht, ausgelöst von den Stößen dreier behandschuhter Finger in seinem Inneren, schreit Arthur auf, biegt den Rücken durch und fällt beinah vom Waschbecken, aber Eames fängt ihn auf. Eames drückt ihn an sich, während Arthur sich fühlt, als würde er aus seiner eigenen Haut herausspringen, und dann hat er doch ein Kondom, verdammte Scheiße, und sein Schwanz ist hart und wunderschön, als er sich vor ihn stellt, als er mit einer einzigen flüssigen Bewegung seiner Hüften in Arthur eindringt.

Willkommen in Kalifornien.

&

Mal und Dom rufen sie an, um zu bestätigen, dass die Hochzeit wegen Phillipa um drei Wochen verschoben wurde, also bleiben sie drei Wochen lang in Sacramento, der Stadt, die am nächsten an der Grenze liegt, über die sie in den Staat hineingefahren sind. Arthur überprüft seinen Kontostand, Eames seine Kreditkarte, und sie gönnen sich ein nettes Hotel mit frisch gewaschenen Laken und einem glitzernden palmenförmigen Pool, in dem Arthur jeden Morgen ein paar Runden schwimmt, bis Eames, der ein Spätaufsteher ist, wenn er nicht unbedingt aufstehen muss, in Flipflops nach unten kommt und sich auf einen Liegestuhl fallen lässt. Eames bringt Kaffee, Bananen und Mangos mit, und sobald Arthur sich die Haare mit einem der angebotenen weichen Handtücher getrocknet hat, lesen sie die _Sacramento Bee_ und die NYT, und dann gehen sie zurück in ihr Zimmer, wo sie fernsehen und vögeln.

  


Arthur kann sich nicht erinnern, wann er zuletzt einfach nur rumgesessen und nichts getan hat. Er hat immer geglaubt, er müsste pausenlos beschäftigt sein, um keinen Ärger von seinem Großvater zu bekommen, und später, um in der Schule und im Beruf erfolgreich zu sein. Arthur macht immer irgendwas: einen Job suchen, Taekwando üben, sein Waschbecken reparieren, Sex haben. Selbst unterwegs hatte er immer irgendwie ein Ziel vor Augen. Es ist seltsam, jetzt stundenlang neben Eames zu liegen und über alles und nichts zu reden, über die neuen Motorräder auf dem Markt, über höhere Mathematik, darüber, ob Yusufs Frisur in der Highschool nun ausgesehen hat wie ein Kresseigel oder nicht, und ob Ariadne wohl heimlich verliebte Sonette darüber geschrieben hat.

Er hat noch nie so mit Eames geredet. Eigentlich hat er nie wirklich viel mit Eames geredet. Der Großteil ihrer Romanze bestand aus hoffnungslosem Starren und aus Fantasien. Er stellt fest, dass ihm das hier besser gefällt, ein Erwachsener mit den Interessen eines Erwachsenen zu sein. Als Teenager wäre Arthur lieber gestorben, als zu versuchen, Eames' Interesse mit Dow Jones' zu wecken. Als Erwachsener kann er stundenlang davon reden, und Eames legt den Kopf auf seinen Bauch und hört ihm zu, schläfrig, aber geduldig.

Sie geraten beinah in eine zweite Barschlägerei, denn Überraschung, Überraschung, auch in Kalifornien gibt es Arschlöcher. Aber diesmal ist es Arthur, der Eames wegziehen muss, und sie gehen in eine Spielhalle und schießen stattdessen ein paar feindliche Raumschiffe ab.

Abends steht Arthur auf dem Balkon, die Ärmel hochgekrempelt und die Ellbogen auf dem Geländer abgestützt. Arthur hat genau zwei kurzärmlige Hemden mitgenommen, und eins davon hat er bei einem Kartenspiel mit einem Truckfahrer in Missouri verloren. Das andere hebt er sich für schmutzige Gelegenheiten auf. Eames versucht dauernd, ihn in Souvenirläden zu schleifen, um knallbunte T-Shirts mit furchtbaren Sprüchen darauf zu kaufen, und Arthur zieht in Erwägung, ihn bewusstlos zu schlagen, nur um ihm zu entkommen.

Also steht Arthur in seinem langärmligen Hemd auf dem Balkon, während der Ventilator durch die offenen Glastüren auf ihn gerichtet ist, und er sieht vom zwanzigsten Stockwerk des Hilton hinab auf die grelle Schlange von Autos in der schwitzigen Dunkelheit. Irgendwo dort unten, denkt er, ist der Pazifische Ozean, und wenn er die Augen schließt und tief einatmet, kann er das Salz schon riechen.

Sein Großvater, der im Krieg gekämpft hat, hat ihm einmal erzählt, dass er beinah auf See gestorben wäre.

Aber er hat überlebt. Er ist am anderen Ende des Landes gestorben, gestrandet, in einem abbröckelnden Haus voller betrunkener Dichter und kaputter Uhren, wo er seine Tochter begraben hatte und sein Enkelsohn ihm fremd geworden war. Zum ersten Mal tut er Arthur irgendwie leid.

Dann kehrt Eames in ihr Zimmer zurück und in der Luft hängt der würzige Geruch von Fast Food, und Arthur geht zurück nach drinnen.

&

Sie sitzen am Pool, als Arthur seine Sonnenbrille auf seiner Nase hinunterschiebt und sagt: „Die Hochzeit wurde auf den 25. verlegt, oder? Wir sollten vorher ein Geschenk kaufen. Was hältst du von irgendwas fürs Baby?“

„Ich dachte auf den 20.“, erwidert Eames, der eine Schwimmnudel durchs Wasser schwenkt. „Und ich finde, dass Babygeschenke ganz furchtbar sind. Sie wollen ihre Liebe feiern und nicht ihre Fähigkeit, sich fortzupflanzen.“

„Wir sollten das Datum noch mal überprüfen“, sagt Arthur, und als sie das tun, wird Arthur gleichzeitig heiß und kalt. „Bitte krieg keine Panik, Eames, aber wir haben ein richtig großes Problem“, sagt er. „In der SMS hier steht, dass es schon morgen ist.“

„Was?“ Eames nimmt Arthur sein Handy aus der Hand und starrt es an. „Ach du Scheiße.“

Das ist Arthurs und Eames letzte und berühmteste Fahrt, die Fahrt, vor der sie alles in ihre Taschen werfen, so schnell es geht, in höchster Eile ihr Hotelzimmer bezahlen, und schon mit den Motorrädern auf der Straße sind, bevor sie überhaupt die Gelegenheit haben, einen Blick auf die Karte zu werfen und nachzusehen, wo sie hin müssen. Das stellt sich als Fehler heraus, als sie schließlich anhalten und die Karte überprüfen müssen, die Arthur aus der Hotellobby stibitzt hat. „Okay, also, wir folgen dieser Straße, bis wir hier ankommen“, sagt Eames und deutet mit dem Finger auf die Karte, während er versucht, sich so viel wie möglich einzuprägen, und Arthur zwei Flaschen Cola und eine Packung Cracker für sie kauft, die sie zu Mittag essen, während sie am Straßenrand kauern wie zwei Verbrecher.

„Ich kann kaum glauben, dass wir--“, setzt Arthur an.

„Das ist alles deine Schuld“, wirft Eames ihm vor. „Dein Arsch hat mich abgelenkt.“

„Mein Arsch?“

„Deine Pobacken, um genau zu sein. Hast du schon mal über eine Tätowierung nachgedacht, mmh? Ich könnte eine für dich entwerfen.“

Arthur kann sich vage daran erinnern, die SMS beim Sex bekommen zu haben, als Eames kurz innegehalten hat, um sie zu lesen, und Arthur gefaucht, einen Blick darauf geworfen und das Handy unters Bett gepfeffert hat.

„Ich habe zu meinen Pobacken nichts zu sagen“, sagt Arthur nachdrücklich. Eames schenkt ihm ein durchtriebenes Lächeln, aber er hat keine Zeit, es richtig auszukosten, weil sie weiterfahren müssen. Die schwüle Luft sorgt dafür, dass ihre Hände am Lenker kleben. Palmen und heißer Teer kennzeichnen ihre Strecke vorbei an Stockton, vorbei an Modesto, und als sie in Fresno ankommen, haben sie ziemlich viel Zeit gut gemacht, aber bis Los Angeles ist es immer noch weit, also erhöht Arthur die Geschwindigkeit und lauscht dem Aufheulen des Motors, als die Drehzahlen steigen. Eames folgt ihm auf dem Fuße, und sie schlängeln sich durch den Autobahnverkehr, schneller, als eigentlich sicher ist, aber wenn sie hier sterben, ist der Unfall wahrscheinlich wenigstens dramatisch genug, dass sie zusammen sterben, und Arthur entfährt ein wildes Lachen, als sie die Route 99 entlangfahren, weiter und weiter und weiter.

  


Vor Palmdale werden sie wegen Geschwindigkeitsübertretung angehalten, und Arthur leidet schweigend vor sich hin, während er die ganze Zeit nichts mehr will, als weiterzufahren. Er steckt den Strafzettel in seine Hosentasche, lächelt den Polizisten an, und in der Sekunde, in der der Polizist entnervt sagt: „Sie dürfen weiterfahren“, jagt er den Motor wieder hoch.

Um Los Angeles zu erreichen, muss man sich durch ein minoisches Labyrinth von Autobahnen und Abfahrten schlängeln, und Arthur und Eames verirren sich wegen des fehlenden Fadens der Ariadne hoffnungslos. Sie müssen an einer Tankstelle halten und den Besitzer um eine Wegbeschreibung bitten, und sie wissen schon jetzt, dass sie zu spät sind. Arthur ist verspannt vor lauter Frust und Eames ist offensichtlich todunglücklich, aber sie folgen der Wegbeschreibung des Besitzers aufs Haar und finden die Kirche: St. Mary's of the Roses. Sie hören die Orgelmusik, die den Beginn der Zeremonie anzeigt, und Eames will nichts als rein, aber Arthur hält ihn auf. „Wir sind total dreckig“, zischt er. „Wir müssen uns erst noch umziehen.“

„Willst du mich verarschen?“, zischt Eames zurück, aber er lässt sich von Arthur auf die Toilette zerren, wo er ihm seinen Anzug und seine geklauten Manschettenknöpfe zuwirft. Sie ziehen sich eilig an, und Arthurs eigener Anzug ist hoffnungslos verkrumpelt – er hatte ihn vor der Hochzeit eigentlich noch bügeln wollen, aber das geht jetzt wohl schlecht. Er fährt sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar, bevor er die Kabine verlässt, und versucht, es so platt wie möglich zu drücken. Er wünschte, er hätte Haargel. Dann verlässt Eames seine Kabine und tritt neben ihn, und er sieht so unglaublich gut aus, dass Arthur seinen Hintern einfach begrapschen muss.

„In Ordnung, und los“, sagt er, die Türen zum Inneren der Kirche öffnen sich und Mal steht mit Dom vor dem Altar und ist schön wie eine Walküre. Als sie hört, wie sich die Türen öffnen, sieht sie auf, wie alle anderen auch. Arthur und Eames winken ihr entschuldigend zu und schleichen in die hinterste Kirchenbank. Mal entfährt ein unterdrücktes Schnauben, bevor sie sich wieder an Dom wendet, der als einziger nicht aufgesehen hat, weil er den Blick nicht von Mal lösen kann. Eine Trauzeugin hält Phillipa im Arm, die in ein Tuch gehüllt ist, das in einer ganzen Kaskade von Spitze bis zum Boden fällt, wo sie sich sammelt.

  


Die Hochzeit ist genauso wie die meisten anderen Hochzeiten auch, also ziemlich lang, ein bisschen langweilig, Arthur denkt die meiste Zeit über an Sex, Babys wachen zu ungünstigen Momenten auf und fangen an zu weinen, und alle seufzen ein bisschen, als der Pfarrer sagt: „Sie dürfen die Braut nun küssen.“

Als die Hochzeitsfeier in Schwung kommt und jeder ein Stück Kuchen gegessen hat – oder, wie in Eames' Fall, ein Stück zuckerfreies Weißbrot -, schleicht Mal sich an sie heran und sagt: „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ihr beinah meine Hochzeit verpasst hättet.“ Sie hält ein langstieliges Weinglas in der Hand. „Das ist das beste an der Entbindung“, gesteht sie. „Ich darf wieder trinken, Gott sei Dank.“

„Solange du glücklich bist“, sagt Eames.

Ihr Blick wird weich, als sie über seine Schulter zu Dom hinübersieht, der Phillipa im Arm hält und sie seinem Onkel präsentiert. „Ich fühle mich, als könnte ich platzen“, sagt sie. „Es ist beinah zu gut, um wahr zu sein, und ich habe Angst, dass es verschwindet.“

„Kann schon sein“, erwidert Arthur, denn am Ende ihrer Reise kann es nicht schaden, wenn er ehrlich ist. „Aber ich glaube nicht dran, nicht bei euch.“

„Bei euch auch nicht, wenn du deine Trümpfe richtig ausspielst“, murmelt Mal. Sie stößt mit ihm an. „Bon courage“, sagt sie, bevor sie zurück zu ihrer Feier wirbelt.

Arthur sieht ihr nach, als sie geht. Obwohl er Eames versprochen hat, nicht zu viel darüber nachzudenken, machen ihre Anmerkungen ihn unruhig. Die Feier wird vielleicht noch eine Stunde dauern, und was dann? „Ich will nicht zurück nach Blake's Peak“, sagt er. „Vielleicht ist es nicht ganz so schlimm, wie ich gerne glauben würde, aber mit einem habe ich recht. Es ist, als würde man rückwärts leben.“

„Ich eingeschlossen?“, fragt Eames.

Arthur betrachtet den Wein in seinem Glas. Er meidet Eames' Blick. Er kann für vieles den Mut aufbringen, zum Beispiel dafür, sich auf sein Motorrad zu schwingen und aus einer Laune heraus das gesamte Land zu durchqueren, aber hieran scheitert er. „Ich habe ziemlich viel Erspartes auf dem Konto“, sagt er. „Du auch, hast du gesagt. Unsere Angestellten brauchen uns nicht sofort zurück, also...“ Er lässt den Wein in seinem Glas herumschwappen. „Die Grenze ist nicht weit. Was hältst du davon, Unmengen von Tequila zu trinken, den guten Ruf Pennsylvanias zu zerstören, und nach Mexiko abzuhauen?“

Eames durchschaut ihn sofort. „Ich sag's wirklich ungern, aber irgendwann wirst du dich entscheiden müssen. Du kannst nicht ewig durch die Gegend ziehen. Ich glaube auch gar nicht, dass du ewig durch die Gegend ziehen _willst_. Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt haben solltest, ist es unterwegs ziemlich schwierig, an frische Wäsche zu kommen. Und man isst ziemlich viele Hamburger.“ Er legt den Arm um Arthurs Rücken und zieht ihn zu sich heran. Arthur lässt es zu, und Eames beugt sich zu ihm herüber, die Stimme tief. „Aber ich wäre bei dir“, sagt er. „In Mexiko, wenn du willst. Und in Blake's Peak, wenn du das willst.“

Arthur streicht mit der Hand über Eames' Jackett. Eames rückt ein bisschen näher, und das Licht bricht sich auf seinen Manschettenknöpfen. „Wirklich?“, fragt Arthur.

„Erinnerst du dich an das eine Mal auf Tommy Greysons Poolparty, als wir rumgeknutscht haben?“

„Hin und wieder kommt es mir in den Sinn“, sagt Arthur mit vollkommen ernstem Gesicht.

„Ich hatte so viel Angst davor, den ersten Schritt zu machen. Du warst immer der brilliante und ordentliche Arthur, und ich konnte kaum glauben, dass ich dich anfassen durfte, dich zerwühlen durfte. Ich habe dich auf den Boden gedrückt und du hast dich ganz sanft küssen lassen. Ich war so scharf auf dich, das kannst du dir gar nicht vorstellen.“ Eames lacht, als er sich daran erinnert. „Es ist wirklich albern, was man aus seiner Jugend mitnimmt. Man hat es gar nicht vor, aber dann bleibt es an der Innenseite deiner Rippen hängen und du kannst es nicht abschütteln, selbst wenn du erwachsen wirst und es besser wissen solltest.“

Arthur hört auf, Eames' Jackett glattzustreichen, um Eames richtig anzusehen. Dieses komplizierte Chaos einer Persönlichkeit, diese Verbindung im Grenzbereich des Eames, an den er sich erinnert, mit dem Eames, den er erst noch richtig kennen lernen muss.

„Dieses eine Mal am Pool“, sagt Eames wehmütig, „wollte ich, dass es Liebe ist.“

Arthur hört, wie sein Atem ihm entschwebt. So leicht fühlt er sich gerade. Sie sind in Kalifornien und er könnte den Rhythmus von Eames' Puls mit seinen rauen Motorradfahrerfingern klopfen.

„War es“, sagt er.

(Ist es).

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ist es. Ich bin jibrailis total dankbar, dass sie mich ihre Fanfiction hat übersetzen lassen und mich nicht hasst, obwohl ich so lange gebraucht habe, ebenso wie paperflower86, die mir erlaubt hat, ihre Illustrationen zu verlinken/direkt einzufügen. 
> 
> jibrailis' Soundtrack für die Fic bestand aus Faster, Faster von Bree Sharp ( _I'm a trashy motorcycle beauty_ ) und Slow Show von The National ( _everything I love gets lost in drawers_ ). 
> 
> [The World's Largest Ball of String (Not Twine)](http://www.roadsideamerica.com/story/16175)
> 
> Und jibrailis hielt es auch für nötig, in ihrer A/N anzumerken, dass Mal und Dom sich nicht gerade vorbildlich benehmen. :D Bitte macht das nicht zuhause nach, Kinder! Und danke fürs Lesen. <3


End file.
